Fate: The Sunset Wanderer
by Bruce USSR
Summary: Gai Kurenai has traveled across the universe for many years. But now a new darkness is coming and the new world will need the light of the giant of light again.
1. Chapter 1: Fuyuki

**Rejoice, my readers. E** **specially** **for ones who love Ultraman and Fate. This is a new story but took inspiration from "Fate Grand Order: Nexus"**

 **I hope all readers will have a good time when reading my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate series or Ultraman series. Fate own by TYPE-MOON and Ultraman belong to Tsuburaya Production.**

 **Chapter 1: Fuyuki City**

 **M78- Land of Light**

 _In a white room, surrounded by metal wall without any windows beside 4 greek-like pillars at each corner. At the center of the room, a red-silver giant standing in front of a man._

 _The 170 feet tall giant has a silver head with 2 bullhorns at both sides of his head and a large reverse fin on top of his head with a green gem on his forehead. His eyes shaped like a hexagon-rectangle hybrid with a small black pupil at the center of his eyes. His mouth looks like it couldn't move and his body has a crimson color. There is another blue gem at the center of his chest, protected by a layer of silver torso armor that decorate with small round jewels at a line pattern. Another feature on his body is a vertical gray stripe that split into 2 smaller stripes when it nearly reaches the giant crotch. On his right hand is a silver bracelet that adorns a yellow rhombus._

 _While the 6 foot 2 man seems over thirty with a short haircut. He has a fedora and a brown leather jacket over his shoulder. Beneath is a blue shirt with gray jeans. Hang on his belt is 2 strange devices. The device on his left side is a strange device with a holder at the bottom and a big blue ring at the top. There are 2 small wings at the opposite sides of the ring. The equipment on his right side is a silver card container with the blue ring at the center._

 _The red and silver giant speak to the man with a mid-40s years old man voice._

" _Gai, there is another threat appear on Earth."_

" _Already? I don't think I need to intervene anyway, the kid can handle whatever throw at him. Have some faith in him." the man said nonchalantly._

" _No, I never doubted Geed ability, he is the "son" of Belial after all. But this threat is from another Earth."_

" _Another Earth?" the man scratches his chin, this is not a big surprise for him because he has met few giants came from another realm as well._

" _Yes, humanity is facing a large threat that could lead to their extinction in that Earth."_

" _Are we talking about another invasion of Galactron?"_

" _No, this is something else. Someone has damaged the timeline in human history."_

" _Human timeline? Do you mean time travel?" the man cocked an eyebrow_

" _Yes, it seems so. And from what I see, the culprit is another human."_

" _And you want me to stop that mysterious person?" the man put his hands on his hip._

" _No, I knew that humanity will send its own guardians to stop that culprit. However, what I worry is the threat behind that criminal."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I just discovered that there is a great danger, an unseen darkness, another Ultras."_

" _Another Ultras that carry darkness?" the man put his hand under his chin, his face turns grim._

" _Yes, it seems Belial was not the only Dark Ultras after all. I can feel this darkness grow powerful by day. It's feeding on humanity lifeforce. We cannot let humanity pay for our mistake." the red giant cross his arm._

" _So why do you choose me? Why not Zero?" the man point to himself._

" _Zero is powerful but inexperience, this is not some normal Kaiju we talking about here. This is a powerful unknown force that will swallow the universe. You have the experience and knowledge about Earth more than any Ultras, even Tiga and Gaia."_

" _So, return to Earth one more time, heh? I could work with that." the man smirk._

" _Wait, before you go, I want to warn you something."_

" _What it is?"_

" _This universe is vastly different than our, you will need a new body, a human body. This is a requirement to pass the border between this universe and our."_

" _Wait! What?! Are you serious?!" the man exclaim_

" _Do not worry, the light will soon return with you." the silver giant raises his left palm up, showing the sign for the man to calm down._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Your power will return to you when the time comes and when that happens, the aspect of Ultras shall be with you. But before that time come, you will be like every human. But remember … if your death, your true body will come back to this world again and the bridge between our universe and there will be cut off, forever."_

 _There were a few minutes of silent between both of them._

" _I know this is a difficult task to ask but -"_

" _Is alright. This is a good chance for me to live a new life, even for a short time." the man shrugged._

" _You are a strange Ultras, Gai." the giant chuckled and surprised by the man answer._

" _Very well, is time for you to go. This gate will be your portal to that world." the red giant point to a door behind him._

 _The mysterious man walks to the large church like-door at the end of the room before giving a final glance at the giant he just talked with "See you later, Ultraman Taro."_

 _The red silver giant nodded at the man before raising his right arm high, his voice echo through the room._

" _Good luck, Gai Kurenai. Everyone in that world is waiting for you, dark night will illuminate you, the warrior of light."_

* * *

 **Antarctica- Chaldea- the Hallway**

Chaldea Security Organization, a secret agency founded with the purpose of preventing the "certain extinction" of the human race. Their purpose is noble and admirable. The facility is built 6000 meters above sea level. Apart from any civilization, protected by a magnetic field, with maximum security. Today is an important day, candidates, magus from all over the world are showing up here, from professional to amateur. Each has different tasks but will serve in a common purpose. Some could say that humanity depends on their shoulder.

Today is a snowy day, the blizzard hasn't over yet and it has been 5 days since the first storm start. The hallway was quiet, only the sound of the snowstorm rumble outside of the has gathered at the Central Command Room currently.

However, there is a girl sitting next to one of the window, she has pale-purple hair and her hair covered her right eyes. Her iris also has lilac color as well. The girl wore a common gray and white jacket with a hood. Beneath her unzipped jacket is a black dress with a white neck collar and a red tie decorated 2 conjoined diamond. At the bottom, she wore black tight pants and brown shoes and on her face is a pair of glasses. She is in deep thought until the sound an animal brought her out of her world.

"Fou! fou, fou, fou! "

The owner of the sound reveal to be a strange white creature. Is a long ears, little, fluffy white creature that somehow resemble a dog in a way. On ,it neck was sported a blue ribbon. The creature deep blue eyes look at the purple hair girl for a few seconds before turn around and ran away.

Seeing so, the girl put down her ipad and chase after the creature. The girl keep running along the quiet hall until she heard something: music. The girl wonder why there is a sound of music around here, and the melody brought her a feeling of peace and safe for some reason. Unknow to herself, she was attracted by the sound of music. She forget her pursued and just follow the sound until she spot someone sitting on a nearby bench, next to a vending machine.

The man look pretty young, he has messy black hair, he wore a white long sleeve t-shirt that contains 2 belts, 1 connects across his chest while other under his hip. At the bottom, he wore black pants with black shoes. On his belt hang 2 strange device, The device on his left side is a strange device with a holder at the bottom and a big blue ring at the top. There are 2 small wings at the opposite sides of the ring. The equipment on his right side is a silver card container with the blue ring at the center. On his right hand is an ocarina.

The white shirt man open his blue iris eyes and turn to his left, saw the girl. Both look at each other in silent for a few seconds before the man open his mouth

"Hello there …. Who are you? "

The girl close her eyes while put her hands under her chin

"That's a hard question to answer. Maybe I'm not important for you to know my name."

The girl open her eyes, and the man can see deep under those eyes is sadness.

"No, I do have a name. I have a proper name."

The girl turn around to look at the man again "But I never have a chance to use it … I'm afraid I don't leave a very good impression."

"Hmph … is okay, it doesn't matter if no one remember you. What matter is show them who you are."The man smile at the girl. For some reason, the purple-hair look a little away, blush by what the man said for some reason. Unknown to the girl, her heart beat faster by the man words.

The girl then turn to the man with a determined look "Ahem. Anyway, can I ask you a question, Senpai?"

The man nodded his head "Go ahead."

"What is that instrument? I don't have any data about the object so I don't know the function." the girl point to the ocarina while take a sit next to the man.

"This is an ocarina. I always play it when I have free time." the man answer but the girl notice there are some … nostalgia in his voice.

Suddenly, the strange white creature came out of nowhere and jump on the girl head. This surprised the man " _What kind of dog is that?_ "

"Fou! Kyuuu! Kyoa!"

The white creature slowly move to the girl left shoulder and stare are the man with curious. "I've never seen an animal like that before." the man said as he look at the creature.

"This squirrel-like creature is Fou. He has a special right to roam freely around Chaldea." the girl answer while petting the creature with her finger.

"Fou!"

The creature jump on the man head then bounce back to the ground before ran into the unseen corner of the hallway. The man stand up, place his ocarina into his pocket "Such an interesting creature."

"Fou rarely approach anyone except me but it seems he's has take a liking to you, Senpai. Congratulation, now you shall be second caretaker of Fou in Chaldea." the girl stood up as well.

"Haha, that doesn't sound too bad." the man strange replied again baffle the girl.

"You hasn't tell me you name yet." the man turn to the girl, surprised her.

After saw some hesitation in the girl eyes, the man decide to take the initiate "Allow me to introduce myself first, my name is Gai K-!" the man suddenly put his hands over his mouth, before let out a nervous laugh, confuse the girl.

"My bad, let me do that again, my name is Ritsuka Fujimaru" the man show his right hand.

"You said you have "a proper name but it not important for anyone to know". That fine in my book, everyone has a name and it doesn't matter if it important or not." the man words once again make the girl blush for some reason.

Slowly reach her hand out, the grab the man hand, complete the hand shake. She could feel the warm light from his hand. She cannot tell what this feeling is but she could describe as a warming light that bring security and comfortable. She narrowed her eyes at hand, she want to understand this experience. Until Ritsuka voice awake her "So, what is your name?"  
"My name is -"

"Mash! Mash Kyrielite!" an older male voice suddenly appear out of nowhere.

The man turn around to see another person approach them, the person is a 5 feet 9 man at mids-30. Green is all he wore with a top hat, a coat that lined with black fur. Under that coat, the man wore a dark green suit with white shirt and a purple tie that decorate with small spikes. The long coat almost hide the man brown pants and his high boots that almost reach his knees. He also has long hair that past his shoulder. His face seem approachable but it also hidden something wrong.

"So this is where you are." Fujimaru could taste the darkness that somehow leaked from the green coat man, but decide to let it pass anyway.

"Everyone is at the control room, come quickly." the man walk to the duo, until he notice Ritsuka existence.

"Oh, who are you?"

"Hello, sir. My name is Ritsuka."

The man pressed his strange bracelet, reveal a page of information about Ritsuka in hologram form "Ah, you are the 48th candidate. One of the common recruits."

Fujimaru let out a fake laugh to hide his pain when heard that word. He already knew that he just an average citizen that got invited to fill the number. But unknown to anyone, he is still waiting for the light to return.

"Please don't be disappointed. All of you are necessary for this mission." the top hat man making some strange gestures while speaking.

The man put his hand on his chest "I'm Leff Lynor, one of the engineers here."

"Why are you here? All candidates must presence at the Central Command Room for the orientation from the director." the man know as Leff ask.

"The director is not the type to easy forgive, you will be glare for the entire year if you show up late." Leff cross his arm with an amused smile.

"Ah yes, about that." Ritsuka scratch his head with a awkwardly smile "I don't know where is the Central Command Room."

"Senpai, follow me." the girl know as Mash grab Fujimaru hand, pull him and in a matter of the second, both of them, with Leff ran behind quickly reach the elevator.

 **Antarctica- Chaldea- the Elevator**

While in the elevator, Leff could not hide his curiosity anymore and decide to ask Mash "It's unusual for you to involve with someone, Mash."

"What did you find so appealing about him, Mash?" Leff questioned Mash with hands behind his back.

The girl gazed at Ritsuka for a few seconds before replied "Because he seems … human"

This answer confuse Ritsuka and Leff but Mash quickly realize that and said again "Let me revise what I said. Senpai is the most human around here."

The girl turn to Leff "Everyone in Chaldea I feel … different for some reason."

Leff has an amused smile as he put his hand under his chin "Interesting".

As the lift coming lower, Fujimaru could see a massive room that act like a basement. Multiple black strange pillars-like structures could be see with the biggest stay in the center of the room. Ritsuka has saw many strange worlds and amazing technologies but this still impress him whatsoever.

* * *

 **Antarctica- Chaldea- the Central Command Room**

Olga Marie Animusphere, the daughter of Marisbury Animusphere, who is the Lord of the Astronomy Faculty. She is a member of the prestigious Animusphere family of magi and one of the top ten families in the Clock Tower. This woman has a strange hairstyle. Her over shoulder long hair is pure white with a braids on her right side and her bang drop on the left side of her face and between her eyes. Her golden iris eyes go well with the color of her jacket. Behind the jacket is a white business shirt that connect with her white skirt and beneath is a tight pants with pale red wine color and black high heels. There is also a red cloth pinned on her shirt collar by a beautiful orange gem.

Currently, angry at someone is an understatement for Marie. She could feel her blood boil and her blood vessels explode at any moments. The Director could not believe that on her great speech for the candidate's magus, candidate # 48 has fallen asleep. His sleeping face just makes her eyes twitch in furious. The women have check Ritsuka profile through her bracelet, she should not expect any from this man.

"Another from the commoner's block." Marie scowling.

Without any seconds of hesitation or mercy, poor Fujimaru has been kicked out of the room. The man still pisses at the Director for disrupted his good dream, is been a long time for him to has a good dream. The man clicks his tongue in annoying. Ritsuka turn around to see the Control Room close and Mash walk to him.

"Senpai, you have been excluded from the first mission."

"Yeah, I knew that, Mash. You don't have to tell me." Fujimaru sighed.

"Very well, I'll take you to your room." the girl said.

* * *

 **Antarctica- Chaldea- the Hallway**

The storm is still there and the dark cloud has blocked the sky for days, all could be heard is the screech of the blizzard through the windows. On the silent and cold hallway, the sound of steps is the only thing exist. Mash and Ritsuka walk in silence until the pale-purple hair girl decides to question the man.

"Senpai, are you gonna leave?"

The man didn't respond for a couple of seconds there.

"I haven't think about that yet."

"Oh, I see." the girl said softly.

With good perceptions, Fujimaru sees that the girl still has a question to ask him but it seem she's too shy to open her mouth.

"Mash, it seems you have another question for me, right?" the man question once again surprised the girl.

Mash stare at the floor for a short moments before face at Ritsuka with a determined look

"Yes, if you don't mind my question, Senpai"

"Go ahead." Ritsuka waved his hand dismissively.

"What are those devices on your belts, Senpai? I never see them before." the girl question make Ritsuka flinch for a second there. He never thought someone would notice his Ring. " _This girl has good eyes._ "

The man has a sad smile while look at the ceiling "They are something that reminds me who I'm. They are the reason for me to remember my purpose and not forget my true self."

The man answers somewhat puzzled Mash but the girl could sense sorrow and pain in that voice. The girl looks at the man in sympathy. " _These must be something personal to him._ "

After a few more minutes of walking, both have reached in front of the room. The purple hair girl point to this door "Here is your room, Senpai."

"Thank you, Mash"

"I have to go now. Take care, Senpai." the girl bow before hasty turn away.

"Good luck, Mash." the man wave his hand to the purple hair girl.

* * *

 **Antarctica- Chaldea- the Hallway-Ritsuka room**

Ritsuka opens his slide door, and he did not expect someone already in his room. On his bed is a man. This man seems in early-30s and he wore a white coat that has an aquamarine stripe at the middle along with white pants and white shoes. Even his gloves are white. This man has pink long hair that tied up into a ponytail. Hang on his neck is his ID card.

He is currently sitting on Fujimaru bed and on his hands is a plate of strawberry cheesecake with a laptop on his thigh. Both men look at each other for a few seconds.

"Hello there" Ritsuka said awkwardly

"Yes, come in - Whaaaaat?! Who are you?!" the man exclaim

"This is an empty room, and my "hooky hang out"! Who gave you permission to come in here?!" the man point his fork at Ritsuka.

Fujimaru sigh "Sorry to disappoint you, this is my room now." the man answer deadpanned

"Your room?" the pink haired man look at his fork before realizing something.

"I see… so the last kid finally show up" the man put his hand on his face, let out a sigh.

"So ... who are you?" Ritsuka ask

"Oh, I'm Romani Archaman, head of the medical division. Everyone just call me Dr Roman. " the man answer with a smile while point to himself.

"Well, nice to meet you, Dr Roman." Ritsuka said with a bow.

"So, why are you here? I heard all staffs were involved with the Rayshift." the man ask curiously.

"Yes, about that ..." Ritsuka scratch his head with a nervous smile while walk to a nearby chair.

 _After 10 minutes of telling the story_

"So in other words, you have been cut from the first mission." the man now know as Roman give Ritsuka a cup of coffee.

"Yes" Ritsuka answer before look at his hand " _That dream, no doubt about it, the time has come_."

"Then we're two of a kind." Roman smile before taking a sip of coffee

"The director chase me out, saying "every time Roman is here, the mood soften up"." the man look at Ritsuka sympathy.

"Oh really?" Fujimaru also takes a sip of coffee.

"But now since neither of us has anything to do. We should deepen our friendship." the man put his hand on his hip

"Sure ..." Ritsuka answer with a sweatdrop before both of them clink cups together.

 _After 1 hour of explanation_

"... so that's the structure of Chaldea. An underground workshop built on a snowy mountain 6,000 meters above sea level." Roman finished his "details description" about Chaldea.

"Oh, I see ..." Ritsuka has a thinking look, almost 80% of his mind is somewhere else. His heart beat faster for any minutes, his fist clench tight. The man can feel something wrong happen, he has an uneasy feeling inside his gut. For almost 25 years of his life, he could feel the light slowly return to him.

Suddenly, Romani bracelet flash for a few times. The doctor press his devices as a hologram that show Leff voice put not his face.

"Romani here." the pink haired man answered his call as Leff voice could be heard from the other side "Romani, Rayshift will begin shortly. Could you come here, just in case?"

"Huh? What happened?" Roman ask

"Team A is ready but Team B are having small issues with some people who aren't used to this." Leff explained

"Then I'll anathesize them." the doctor suggested

"Yeah, hurry. You're in medical office right?" the green coat man questioned

"Yes" Roman replied nonchalant.

"You should be able to get here in two minutes." Leff urges before the screen shut off.

"But this is not the medical office." Ritsuka spoke

"W-Well, I won't get in trouble for being a little late." the pink haired man words make Fujimaru sweatdrop.

"Ah, the man I just spoke with is-"

"Professor Leff, right? I meet him earlier" Ritsuka said cause Romani to surprise

"He said he was an engineer here." Fujimaru explained

The pink hair man chuckled, confused Ritsuka "An Engineer? That was incredible humble from him " The doctor points his finger up while clarifying Leff job "He's the Mage who created the telescope to observe Chaldeas, the Near-Future Observation Lens, Shiva."

Ritsuka was surprised to hear this new " _Shiva? Human technology never ceases to amaze me._ " the man has put his hand under his chin with a small smile.

"And, the former director is the one who constructed Rayshift summoning system." the man continue to illustrate Chaldea function.

"And Atlas Academy provided the Spiritron Calculation Engine to actualize the theory." Fujimaru quickly remembers what is Spiritron from one of the old books he has read a couple months ago.

There were a few seconds of silence between two of them as Ritsuka look at the floor at that moment " _Human may not the perfect species but their intellect always the one that impresses me._ "

"So many talented people have come together to make it all possible." Roman crossed his arms as he gazed at the ceiling for a few minutes.

"Well, thanks for chatting with me, Ritsuka!" the doctor stands up as he walks to the door but looks back at Fujimaru with a smile "Next time, I'll treat you some yummy cakes if you visit my office."

Ritsuka was about to wave goodbye but something unexpected happens. A sound could be heard through the wall along with the ground began to shake and the lights instant turn off for some reason.

"BBBOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

"What happened ?" Romani ask with some concern in his voice.

"Maybe the power is out." Fujimaru replied while looking around the room but from the sound, he knew something bad just occur " _This is the sound of an explosion._ "

"Impossible, Chaldea never suffer power outages before!" Romani said as he walks out of the room.

The lights on the hallway is flicker at a rapid rate while an alarm went off and announcement voice boom through the hallway "Emergency. Emergency. A fire has broken out in Central Power Station and the Central Power Room. Central Area's containment wall will activate in 90 seconds. All staff must evacuate from Gate 2 at once."

Romani quickly press his bracelet again, showing the direct camera view of the Central Control Room, and what he sees is only debris and flames.

"What the … ?" was the only words the man could form as he notices something through the screen " _Only CHALDEAS is the only thing unharmed?_ "

" _Mash! She still in there!_ " Ritsuka drops his coffee cup to the ground as he remembers his kouhai.

"Doctor! Can you lead me to the Central Control Room! I gotta save Mash!" Ritsuka exclaim as he looks straight into Romani eyes.

The man could see determination and conviction from Fujimaru eyes. The pink haired man nodded before both of them ran outta of the room with maximum speed.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

 **Antarctica- Chaldea- the Central Control Room**

The door slides open as Romani and Ritsuka swiftly enter the room. However, the situation seems much worse than from the screen. Multiple blocks of stones fall from the ceiling, most of the staffs in the control have been killed by the explosion and all 47 candidates magus is stuck in a critical condition.

"It's possible this was an act of sabotage." Romani said grimly

"I agree." Ritsuka replied as he began to analyze the current situation " _I wasn't wrong after all, that sound was a bomb._ "

Romani suddenly realize something as he turns to Fujimaru "I'll go to the Basement Power Plant" and without any seconds of hesitation, the man ran out of the room.

"Better look for Mash or any survivors" Ritsuka spoke to himself but a very familiar sound attract his attention.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding ..."

" _That sound!_ " the man was surprised to hear the sound of notes right now, but then when he looked to his belt, his face turn from surprise to shock.

The Ring Device on his belt is flashing with blue and yellow lights, this can only mean one thing " _The time has come, my light is returning!_ " the man grab the device from his belt.

Ritsuka looks at the Ring on his hand for a few seconds before putting it back onto his belt and ran to the center of the room.

Fujimaru approach the Coffin: Spiritron Chassis as he place his hand on the surface of the machine. The man face close his eyes as his fist clench tight and gritted his teeth for his failure "Their light - it fading away. Everyone is dead."

Abrupt from his thought, Ritsuka could sense a light, it was small and like other, it's slowly fading away from the existence. However, Ritsuka is not about to give up right now " _There is still hope for this light._ "

The man swiftly climb through a block of stone to spot someone under a giant boulder. It was Mash, however, the girl half-bottom was stuck under the stone. And next to her is Fou.

" _Oh no!_ " Fujimaru worst thought has come alive, the man quickly ran straight to the purple hair girl while shouting "Mash! Hang on! I'm coming to save you!"

"Senpai?" the girl weakly said as she looks to the source of the voice.

As Ritsuka approach, the man saw blood leak from the girl abdomen, his mind now filled with anxiety " _This is worst than I thought, I need to act fast!_ "

Without any hesitation, Ritsuka tries to use his bare hands to lift the rock but the only thing he receives is burned hands.

The girl pleaded with the last of her strength "Please … you need to … run..."

"Save your breath, I'm gonna get you out of here!" Ritsuka exclaims with all his might as he tries again but fails. The man angrily look at his hands " _Dammit! This body still needs time to be fit with my light!_ "

The man once again was brought of his thought when heard another announcement from CHALDEAS "Warning to observation staff"

" _Another announcement?_ " Fujimaru look at the giant globe, the man knew that this announcement will not be like other, he could feel darkness is coming and it coming fast.

"Chaldeas' condition has changed" these words cause Mashu to look at CHALDEAS with fear and concern.

"Shiva's near-future observational data will be overwritten. The survival of humanity on Earth for the next 100 years cannot be future of humanity cannot be guaranteed." hearing this, Ritsuka now sure that his time has come, humanity is facing extinction and the only thing that can save them is his light.

Mash worst fear has become true when the bombing happens "Chaldeas is ..."

However, another unexpected announcement appears "Central bulkhead will now be seal." a giant steel gate quickly lock down as the announcement continue "Commencing interior cleansing in 90 seconds."

Ritsuka look at the door as his mind filled with more concerns " _This is not good!_ " the man move his hand to the right side of his belt and pull the lever on his card holder clockwise, reveal multiple cards in the container.

Fujimaru glance at his kouhai and notice that her conditions getting worse by every second, the man couldn't tell what will happen next but he knows exactly what will happen to the girl. Ritsuka looks at his hand as it was shaking not from the stress but something he hasn't felt for a long time: fear and despair.

The man quickly pull out a card from his container and stare at it, the card has drawing of a strange silver being with the color of red and blue. Ritsuka clench his right fist tight as he closes his eyes while trying not to bite his tongue, he prayed " _Tiga, now there is not enough courage, please grant me courage._ "

After a few seconds of silence, Fujimaru put the card back into the holder before pushed the level counterclockwise. The man stares at the ceiling before took a deep breath.

The girl looks at the man with a sad look "Senpai … I'm sorry … because of me ..."

Ritsuka was surprised by the girl words for a second there before replied with a reassured smile "Don't worry, Mash. We will find a way out of here."

The man slowly take a seat next to the girl while trying to remove fear from the girl "Are you okay there, Mash?" but his fist still clenches tight " _poor girl, it should have been me, not her._ "

"Yes … thank you …" the girl said weakly

Another announcement comes up but Ritsuka has already ignored it. The man looks at the ceiling but turns his head to Mash when heard her voice again "Senpai … you can't see … the sky ...at all … from here."

The man eye with purple hair girl with sorrow but quickly switch to a wide smile "Don't worry, Mash, I will show you the sky with my light."

The girl's eyes were widened by these words, used the last of her strength, the girl raises her left arm "Senpai … I'm sorry… your hand."

The man, without any hesitation, grabs her hand with his left hand as his right-hand clenches tighter " _This is the least I can do for her._ "

The ground began to shake fiercely and the fire quickly engulfs the room. Fujimaru closes his eyes " _This is the end. If only the light returns to me sooner._ "

* * *

 **Singularity F**

 **Fuyuki City**

 **Time: A.D 2004**

Ritsuka opens his eyes as he tries to stand up, the man looks around to locate Mash but found no sign of the purple hair girl.

" _Where am I?_ " Fujimaru notice that he is not in the Central Control Room, or maybe even Chaldea, as from his eyes, the man only see destroyed buildings and he is standing on the middle of the street.

" _A city?_ " Ritsuka quickly deduced.

Abrupt from his thinking, Ritsuka could hear the sound of arrows being shot from far away. The man doesn't know where is the source while trying to find a place to take cover. However, the moment Fujimaru gaze at the sky, he could see hundred of red arrows coming straight at him.

Ritsuka about to pull out his cards but something unexpected happens, Mash dashes out of nowhere and using her giant shield to block all of the attacks. The man was shocked by the girl strange attire.

"Mash?" was the only words he could form in his mouth.

"I'll explain later. But for now, please stay down." the girl replied seriously.

The moment the girl finish her sentence, another barrage of explosive red arrows appear, this attack decimated the ground around them.

Ritsuka close his eyes with a focused face " _I need to locate the shooter!_ " in the next second, the man opens his eyes and exclaim "Found you!"

Ritsuka quickly pulls out one of his cards and aim it at the tower in front of him, this card has the image of a silver being with blue armor on his chest, forearm, and head. The card glows brightly with white-blue light as he activates its power.

" **Ginga Fireballs!** " Fujimaru yelled as he summons numerous magma like fireballs that appear around him simultaneously. The man uses his finger to direct the fireballs to hit the shooter, who on top of a tower that about 10 blocks from Mash position.

In a matter of seconds, the tallest tower in front of them was engulfed in a giant explosion, as the smoke died down, half of the tower was gone by the fireball attack. Unknown to them, another mysterious figure has watched the fight in one of the destroyed buildings.

The purple hair girl turn around and see that her Senpai is in a kneeling position while holding a strange card in his left hand " _I never see that type of magecraft before._ "

"Mash, what with that outfit?" the man slowly stand up as he looks at the girl with a confused look.

The purple hair wore some kind of knight armor but too expose be knight armor. Her armor was painted with black and 2 purple horizontal stripes above her chest and 2 purple vertical stripes on her gloves and her long socks. Mash gloves reach over her elbow and her socks over her knees. The girl skirt is plain short and made of steel as well. The girl attire overall consists of a black skin suit protect by steel frame outside, except her stomach for some reason. Next to her is a giant shield that has the same height at her. The shield notable feature is 4 pieces of steel held out from the round frame, and the bottom piece is longer than other piece and the outside structure of the shield decorated with few pieces of jewelry.

The girl gazed at her armor as she tries to find words to explain "Um … this is ..." but got interrupted by a scream from the other side of the street.

Ritsuka face turn serious as he gazes at the location the sound came from "Mash, someone needs our help, get there first, I follow you."

"Hai !" the girl nodded before dash away with superhuman speed. After Mash disappeared from the man sight. Ritsuka sighs out of relieving that Mash still alive but confused about the girl newfound power.

" _I figure about that later, now, I need to help Mash!_ " the man quickly dismiss those thoughts away to focus on the current issue. The man put swiftly switch to another card from his container.

This card contains the picture of a silver being with boxy eyes and solar panel cover his shoulder and chest. Fujimaru looks at the card in silence " _Seven-san, please lend me your weapon_."

"Fou!" the sound of Fou brought Ritsuka out of his thoughts as the man glance at the creature with a smirk. Fujimaru raise the card up as he shouts " **Eye Slugger!** ", in a matter of seconds, the card instant reform into a strange crest-boomerang weapon.

The man turned to the white creature with a wide smile "Let's go, Fou!"

"Fou! " the squirrel-like creature immediately jump on Ritsuka shoulder.

In the next second, Ritsuka and Fou run to the source of the scream with maximum speed.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Mash**_

Director Olga Marie Animusphere was chased by a bunch of skeletons and running for her life. The young women have enough with these undeads so she decides to give them some of her Gandr shots but the sheer amount quickly overwhelm her. Fortunately, Mash Kyrielite come to the rescue with her shield. Even though the purple hair girl doesn't have any skills yet but her physical power was enough for these undead creatures.

However, before Marie grasp the situation happen before her, a strange boomerang came out of nowhere, hit a few skeletons skulls before return to Ritsuka. The director turns around to see candidate 48 holding the strange weapon with Fou on his shoulder.

"Director?" the man seemed surprised to see her.

"You?" the women exclaim

Mash quickly use the bottom of shield to cut the skeleton into 2 before smash her shield onto the ground, create a powerful shockwave that destroys the remaining skeletons. After that, the girl quickly ran to Marie "Director? Are you hurt?"

"What is going on?" the women ask fearfully

"This is Singularity F, Fuyuki, 2004." the purple hair girl replied

"Also, I think that-"

"You become Demi-Servant, right? I could tell just by looking at you. " the white hair women cut off the girl words.

While Mash and Director discuss her sudden transformation to Servant. Ritsuka looks at his Ring device after putting the card back into his container. Once again, the Ring was flashed with yellow and blue light for a few seconds there, Fujimaru face now has a smirk " _Just a little longer._ "

"...commoner has become your Master." but Marie's voice snapped Ritsuka out of his thoughts

" _Master?_ " Ritsuka looks at his hand, he sees strange runes on the back of his hand. The man was surprised and amazed for a few seconds there but quickly regain his composer " _it seems these are … Command Seals if I remember correctly._ "

Abrupt from his thoughts again, Fujimaru bracelet begins to beep, the man presses the device as a hologram screen appears from the ground next to Ritsuka. The person on the screen reveals to be Romani.

"I finally got through? Hello, can you hear me?" the man voice was coming from the screen.

"Dr Roman!" Ritsuka exclaim

"Ritsuka, Mash! So you did get caught up in that Rayshift. Without the coffin-" Roman quickly got cut up by Marie.

"Why have you taken control, Romani?" the woman asks angrily.

"Director? You're alive?!" the doctor shouts in shocked

"What're you talking about? And why is the head of the medical section in that chair?" the white hair women crossed her arms.

"Where's Leff?" Marie could feel her patience run thin.

"Professor Leff was right in the middle of the explosion. I can't see any hope of his survival" Roman words immediately impact Marie to her core.

"No" the Director low her head.

While Roman begins to explain the current situation, the survival of the candidates and the future plan for Chaldeas, Ritsuka begin to see flashback. The light has returned to him, this means his identity and power has come back as well. Fujimaru decides to close his eyes and open it again, the man was shocked that Mash is not next to him and the environment is not Fuyuki but only a color of white.

 _ **Somewhere in Ritsuka mind**_

" _This place, no doubt about it._ " Ritsuka turn around to see a man with a brown leather jacket and blue shirt standing behind him. Both men stare at each other for a few seconds before the fedora hat man said: "Ritsuka Fujimaru, do you still remember who you are?"

Ritsuka nodded "Yes, I'm you."

"Do you still remember your name?" the man aks

"Yes, our name is Gai Kurenai."

"Do you know who we are?" the brown leather jacket man snapped finger as multiple giants appear out of nowhere begin to surround both of them

"We are the giant of lights." Fujimaru replied as he glances at his hand

"We are the Sunset Wanderer **.** "

The brown leather jacket man smile at Ritsuka before slowly disappear into the light "Welcome back, **Ultraman Orb**."

 _ **Back to reality**_

"Senpai?" Mash voice immediately brought Fujimaru into reality again.

"Sorry about that, Mash. What did I miss?" Ritsuka scratches the back of his head with a smile.

"The director said we will investigate Singularity F." the girl reported.

"Very well." Fujimaru nodded but his face turns grim suddenly " _Darkness! I can sense it and this darkness is coming close!_ "

" Director, I detect movement are approaching us!" Ritsuka exclaim

"What, where?" Marie quickly stuck in panic mode again while Mash was confused about Ritsuka ability. However, for the next second, the girl glance at the nearby building, her face instant turn serious.

"I detecting enemy Servant!" Mash swiftly enter her battle stance.

"We need to get out of here!" Marie said as other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Fuyuki- near Fuyuki Bridge**

The trio has run for the last minutes. Director Marie still has a hard time to catch up other two. While Mash superhuman stamina keeps her on track, Fujimaru body has already changed, followed by the will of his light. The white hair women realize that they need to stay close to the river rather run through these streets.

"What the heck? What's a Servant doing here?" Marie frown

"It's a Holy Grail War." Mash replied while remaining her stoic face

" _Holy Grail War?_ " Ritsuka surprised by the term "Holy Grail War", the man has heard and seen the Holy Grail before but that was a long time ago. However, this "Holy Grail War" is completely new, even for an ancient being like him.

Fujimaru look at his hand once again " _The light will give me answer._ " the man closes his eyes for a few seconds before opening it again. He has found his answer.

" _A powerful weapon for a human standard. But powerful nonetheless! This Ultras may has tried to corrupt this Grail!_ " Ritsuka was deep in his thoughts again without realizing the darkness is really close to him and other two.

"Senpai? Are you alright?" Mash voice once again brings the man out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Ah yes, never feel better!" the man scratch the back of his head while letting out a nervous laugh, trying to hide his concerns.

Out of nowhere, Ritsuka instinct kicks in as the man immediately turn to the left and saw a flash from one of the buildings on the window.

"Mash to the left!" the man exclaim as multiple chains shot out from the window.

Follow her Senpai words, the girl quickly dashes to the left side of Director Marie and raise her shield up, blocking the attack. The force behind the attack push Mash back a few feets.

"Ah! Fresh prey has come." Ritsuka could hear a voice echo through the air. The man sensed a great danger is upon him and his kouhai.

Suddenly,a strange women materialize in front of the trio, she looks at Mash and Fujimaru with great interest "An unknown Servant and unknown Master."

The women wore a black attire consist of a hood and slit dress. She has dark pink hair with rectangular shape pupils in her eyes. Her legs also have strange drawing pattern with the color of red. On her hand is a scythe with a spearhead at the end of the other side and a hunger smile. One of her special features is her impressive … asset, with similar size with Mash.

"How young and fresh" Lancer lick her lips.

Mash quickly ran in front of Lancer and prepare her shield "A Servant! But I don't see her Master ..."

"She doesn't need one, the darkness inside her was strong enough to hold her body in the physical realm." Ritsuka narrows his eyes at the enemy while activating his Card Holder.

" _Darkness_?" Mash was surprised to hear those words, the girl has a large amount of knowledge about the Holy Grail War but this "darkness" is new to her.

The situation getting tenser every with minutes pass by. Mash ready her shield while Director Marie equips herself with magic. Fujimaru has already held a card in his hand but then a voice whisper into his ear, the man could hear a dark and gravy voice along with the cold wind breeze into him." _Your light shall be mine, Ultraman._ " the man eyes widened as he tries to look around to locate the voice but no avail, there is only silence.

"Fujimaru!" Marie's voice shout out immediately snapped the man out of his thoughts, "Are you try to get killed?! Focus!" the Director yelled with all her fury while Ritsuka put his hand up "My apology, Director. It won't happen again."

The sound of steel crash into each disrupt the duo conversation. Both of them turn to left side and saw that Lancer try to break Mash defense with her pokes attack but the purple hair quickly counterattack with a shield bash, which sends the pink hair Servant a few feets back.

Mash glance around her and instant spotted that Lancer has formed a square ring with chains around the trio with her chains. The girl speaks to her Master without turn her back to Lancer.

"I'm no match for her. Please run, Senpai." the girl knew how powerful is Lancer compare to her.

"Don't worry, Mash. We will get through this together." Ritsuka slowly reaches his Ring Device on his belt until another man voice chimed in out of nowhere.

"You've got guts." everyone, including Lancer begin to look around to locate the voice but found no result.

"A little girl is still a little girl, but you seem pretty strong. That's why I can't leave you like this." the voice continues, this cause Lancer to gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Show yourself!" the busty pink hair women yelled.

"If you said so ..." the voice replied before a small blue light shine on one of the destroyed windows of the buildings "... old friend."

It's revealed to be an adult male wore a blue robe that covers his bottom with a light-blue cloak over his shoulder. On his head is a fur hood and underneath the bare-cover cloak is see-through black clothes that show his muscle. He also wore a white segmented belt. Another feature is his lack of shoes and a strange wooden staff that had a club at the top decorate by charms. The man slowly pulls down his hood, reveal his long tied down blue hair that reaches his waist.

Lancer widened her eyes in surprise when she sees the blue hair man "Caster?!" the pink hair Servant points her finger at the trio while said angrily. "Why do you side with these wanderers?"

Caster give Lancer annoying looks before letting out a smirk "Because it's better being on your side, of course!"

Without any hesitation, the dark-red eyes man swipe his hands in a wide, horizontal arc, create multiple strange drawings. In the next second, the written runes were shot out like a canon at Lancer. This cause the pink hair Servant to disable her chains and jump up to dodge the attack.

While Mash and Marie still looked with awe, Ritsuka let out a small smile " _Those runes! There is no mistake, he may look different in this world but the runes are the same._ "

Caster swiftly jumps next to Mash before walk closer, only a few feet, to Lancer who just land on a nearby lamppost.

The man points his staff at the pink hair women with a smirk.

"I'm a Caster Servant. For certain reason, I consider her an enemy. The enemy of my enemy is not necessarily my allies, but for now, you can trust me." the blue hair Servant spins his staff before switch into a battle stance while speaking to Mash without looking back "Get in position, young lady. Skill aside, your courage is second to none."

"Right " the girl quickly readies her shield.

Caster glance to his left as he spots Ritsuka "Hey buddy! Are you the Master?" the question caught Fujimaru off guard and the man only respond is a nod.

The blue hair Servant continues to speak "I don't know what are you but I'll leave it to you for the commands, for now."

" _What? What does he mean by that?_ " Marie did not miss what Caster said, the white hair women glance at Ritsuka with a confused look.

"That's fine with me. It means I can kill you earlier than planned. I'll take you while you still fresh and blood." the pink hair Servant glare at the quarter with intense bloodlust before shot out multiple chains.

The blue hair Servant jumps up to dodge but detect more chains, with bigger size by twisting together, coming straight at him, force the man to move in body in mid-air to avoid the attacks. The moment Caster land on the ground, Lancer dash at the blue hair Servant with mad speed.

The pink hair Servant delivers series of slashes but Caster superior speed help him avoid all of the attacks. However, Fujimaru sees that Lancer is pushing Caster back with every strike. Frustrating, Lancer delivers a powerful swipe with her scythe, which causes Caster to do a backflip.

The pink hair Servant realizes that Caster could not dodge any longer, without any hesitation, the woman shot out a bunch of chains at the blue-hair Servant. Fortunately, Mash quickly dashes in front of Caster and shield him from the attack.

Lancer click her tongue as she jumps a few feets back. Without any warning, Caster swipes his hand again, release another barrage of fire runes. However, the pink-hair Servant has prepared this time and swiftly use her chains to as a barricade to protect her from the attack. A large explosion occurs from the runes which send both Ritsuka and Marie a few feets back, as the smoke died down, Lancer reveals to be fine thanks to her chains.

"Damn, look like she got a new trick." Caster clicks his tongue with an annoying look at his opponent.

Let out an evil smirk while spinning her weapon, the busty pink hair Servant spoke "This is what you get for open your big mouth. Now die!"

The moment Lancer prepares to strike again, a voice was shout out, cause everyone to turn their head to the source of the voice, reveal to be Ritsuka, with a smirk while holding a card with the picture of another silver being. This being has a diamond shape blue gem on his chest and red lines ran to the abdomen which forms a V shape on his body.

"Not on my watch! **Mebium Burst!** " the man raise his card over his head as a giant large ball of fire is form. Everyone was taken aback from the manpower, especially Marie " _what_ _is that magecraft?_ "

Lancer immediately jumps up to dodge but was sent back to the ground, after a few meters height, by a barrier. The pink-hair Servant turns her head up, only to see a strange blue magical circle above her head. Lancer turns her head to the blue hair Servant while look at him with fury.

"Don't think you're the only one with new trick." the blue haired man said with a smirk.

Before Lancer could do anything else, the fireball has already hit her, resulting in a giant explosion that almost destroys half the street and almost everything around with the radius of 8 meters.

As the smoke died down again, Lancer was gone, her entire body has been obliterated by the giant fireball. Marie opens her eyes again, reveal Mash has protected her while Caster uses his runes to shield himself. Meanwhile, Ritsuka was fine, which shocked both Mash and Marie, again.

"Senpai, are you alright?" the purple hair girl slowly approach the man.

"Don't worry, Mash, I'm -"

But Fujimaru words quickly got cut up by Caster with a serious expression "Alright, I got a question for you."

Ritsuka was flinched and surprised by the blue hair Servant sudden mood change as the Director angrily chimed in "Back off, Caster! I have a question for him too!"

"What do you want to know, Caster?" the man said with sweats drop from his face.

"What are you?" the blue-haired man question Fujimaru.

Ritsuka glance at a confused Mash and a furious Marie before look at Caster again " _Guess I can't keep this a secret anymore._ "

The man let out a sigh before open his mouth "Very well, first, my real name is-"

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble for some reason while everyone tries not to lose their balance. everyone, especially Caster, looks around and then to each other.

The blue hair Servant presses his staff onto the ground and forms a giant magical circle under everyone, the rune instant negate the earthquake. After that, Caster begins to look at the damaged buildings and everything else that damaged by the short earthquake. The blue hair man narrows his eyes at a nearby building and quickly spot that the structure was shaking very intensely " _What the hell?_ "

Before everyone could grasp the situation, a large monster emerges from the building that Caster is looking at. Mash immediately pull up her shield, Caster prepare his staff and Marie was trembling with fear by the sight of the giant creature.

The 203 feet tall creature is bipedal. The creature skin was cover in a thick organic rock-like layer. The beast has a large tail and his shoulder was buff, along with his arm in a natural way. Another feature is red veins could be seen on his chest that spread around his body and also strange red gems on his large legs. But the strangest part of his body is his head, the creature neck has the shape of a pyramid that protects his face with forehead held out.

"What the hell is that?!" Marie shriek out while her body begins to shake.

"And I thought Berserker is a monster." Caster gritting his teeth.

"Senpai! Director! Please stay back!" Mash rapidly ran in front of Marie and Ritsuka.

Fujimaru widened his eyes with his jaws almost drop down " _Golza! How a kaiju is here?!_ " the man quickly grabs his Ring Device on his belt.

The monster know now as Golza let out a large roar as purple energy could be seen running through the creature thick neck. It didn't take a genius to realize what the creature about to do, everyone quickly ran to nearby rubble on the pavement to take cover.

In the next seconds, a powerful beam was shot out, carving the street like a hot knife through butter. After a couple of seconds, Caster peeks his head out from the rubbles and saw the devastated street and buildings by the monster beam.

"Alright! You want a fight?! You'll get a fight, you bastard !" the blue hair Servant jumps out from his cover before release another flames runes attack at the monster face.

The giant beast roar from the attack before shot another purple beam, but weaker, at Caster but the man speed help him dodge the attack. "Caster!" Marine shouted out, and her voices gain Golza attentions.

The moment Golza fire another ray at the trio cover, Mash raise her shield instantly, blocking Golza beam. Fortunately for the purple hair girl, this is a weaker version of the previous ray the damage wasn't significant.

"Senpai! Director! Are you okay?" the girl asks without turn her head. While Marie nodded, Ritsuka begins to do something that everyone, except Caster, though is suicide.

Fujimaru just run straight at the monster as Marie yelled out "Fujimaru! What are you doing?!"

"Senpai!" the purple hair girl prepare to chase after her Master but Caster places his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. He knows what he's doing." the blue hair Servant reassures the girl while staring at the beast.

Ritsuka raises his device up as a white light engulfed him.

Before the giant monster could deliver his attack again, the light from the Ring Device stun him and force everyone to cover their eyes.

 _ **Freeze Time**_

" _ **Ultraman-san!** "_

 _Gai raises a card up and put it into the middle of the ring as blue light surround the card, in the next moment, the same light quickly form a humanoid form next to Gai right side._

 _The figure reveals to be a silver being. This being has a round shape gem on his chest and oval eyes with a large fin. His body color was red and silver. There are 2 silver patches under his arm and over his shoulder, the rest of the silver cover his fists and legs. One of his unique features is 2 parallel silver lines between his gem. The rest of his body is cover in red._

 _"SHUWATCH!"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN!_

" _ **Tiga-san!** "_

 _Gai place the next card into the middle of the ring again and the card swiftly materialized into yellow light and the light rapidly creates a humanoid next to his left._

 _The figure reveals to be another silver being. This being has a large fin on his head with oval shape eyes and a crystal on his forehead. His body composes with the color of red, silver and blue follow an interchange pattern with a blue gem on his chest that also has an oval shape but vertical and surrounded by silver, especially the bottom part. On his upper body are two yellow bands that form together like a U shape with his gem at the middle. The red color forms a red stripe across his body while blue stay at the rear of his body and on his chest. The Ultras also has silver cover his fist, his knees, feet, his abdomen, which is a V shape, and under his arms._

 _"_ _TWAO_ _!"_

 _Orb Ring:ULTRAMAN TIGA!_

 _Gai raises the Ring up as he shouts out:_

" _Please lend me the power of your lights!_ _"_

 _The Ring color flashes with the color of blue then another flash to a color of yellow._

 _"FUSION UP!"_

 _Two silver beings immediately merged into Gai as the white light begin to surround his body._

 _" **ULTRAMAN ORB: SPACIUM ZEPERION**_ _"_

 _ **Unfreeze time**_

As the light died down, it's revealed to be a 164 feet tall silver giant. He has blue oval-shaped eyes and a long shape crystal on his forehead. His body composes with the color of red, silver, black and blue follow an interchange pattern with a blue light ring on his chest that cover by 4 metallic small pieces. Another aspect of his ring is metallic with an arrow shape that points down under the ring. The giant has a black line run vertically at the middle of his body with blue lines at the rear. The silver line could be seen below his torso and under his arms which form a V shape on his body and cover entire his legs from knees below. The chest armor also surrounds with red lines. The most unique feature on the giant is two yellow stripes armor plate on his shoulder that cover and form a U shape on his back.

Everyone was shocked, Mash almost drops her shield while Marie just couldn't stand up anymore. Caster whistles with awe while mutter one word "Damn."

Golza roar at his new opponent while mysterious giant just stands there for a few seconds.

After that, the giant immediately switches to his battle stance as his voice boom through the air like a speaker:

"I am Orb! I light the darkness and strike at evil!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fuyuki II

**Thank you for all your supports. For any of you who want ship the Servants and Ultraman Orb. I was planning about that as well.  
And I do know that Orb is pretty OP but his true power only use for enemy Kaju and Ultras, and his body still needs time to fully accept the light back so don't worry much about that.**

 **For anyone who request for rewritten, I will try but please remember that rewriteen will not happen any time soon.**

 **Anyway, hope readers enjoy this chapter.  
**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate series or Ultraman series. Fate own by TYPE-MOON and Ultraman belong to Tsuburaya Production.

 **Chapter 2: Fuyuki City II**

 _ **Previously on Fate: The Sunset Wanderer**_

 _Everyone was shocked, Mash almost drop her shield while Marie just couldn't stand up anymore. Caster whistle with awe while mutter one word "Damn."  
Golza roar at his new opponent while mysterious giant just stands there for a few seconds.  
After that, the giant immediately switch to his battle stance as his voice boom through the air like a speaker:  
"I am Orb! I light the darkness and strike at evil!"_

 **Somewhere in Fuyuki- near Fuyuki Bridge**

"I-Is that … F-Fujimaru?" Marie stammered while trying to stand up from her shaking legs.

"Senpai" Mash muttered as she looks at the giant with awe.

"Look like he doesn't tell you guys anything about himself, eh?" Caster glance at both girls with a sarcastic smirk.

After standing up, the Director clenched her fist tight while glare at the giant " _You got a lot of explaining to do, Fujimaru!_ " the white hair women could feel her anger boil inside, not because of the monster or Ultraman but because of the secret that Ritsuka hides from her and Mash.

Meanwhile, Ultraman Orb quickly switches to his battle stance and both combatants stare at each other for a few seconds before Golza shoot another **Ultrasonic Beam** at the giant. Fortunately, Gai quickly rolls the left side, avoid the attack.

Without any hesitation, the silver giant ran straight at the monster. Before Golza could react, Orb rapidly deliver multiple punches to the beast chest and abdomen and end with a kick that push Golza back a few meters. Creature roar in anger before charge at the silver giant.

Orb use both hands to grab the beast head and with all his strength, pin the creature down. However, Golza show no sign of being stop by the silver giant. As the creature push the giant a dozen meters back, the silver alien quickly deliver a powerful knee in the monster abdomen, stagger it. Seize this chance, Orb rapidly release barrage of punches in to Golza chest, send it back a few meters.

Golza roar in anger before shot out another ray at the giant. Fortunately, Orb quickly roll to the right side, dodge the attack. Seeing so, the beast shot out another ray at the silver giant, this time Orb wasn't expect which result in a direct head.

The beam send the giant hero into nearby blocks, leaving a short but massive trend. Golza roar again before charge at the Ultraman. The giant slowly stand up as he spot the monster is coming straight at him. With quick thinking, the giant summon a purple buzzsaw disc-like on his hand before threw it at the beast " **Sperion Light Ring!** " this force Golza to stop and fire another **Ultrasonic Beam** to neutralize the attack.

"Holy Shit! That's pretty cool!" Caster exclaim when he saw the buzzsaw projectile.

With a couple seconds of distraction, Orb dash at the monster before deliver a powerful chop to the creature head, then 3 consecutive punch to the chest, then 4 more to the abdomen, followed by an elbow to the face, then the giant knee the monster in the gut 2 time and finish with a roundhouse kick to it chest, which send the creature across the ground, leaving a trench and destroy most of the buildings around him.

Seize this moment, Orb raise left arm up as purple energy could be seen began to gather in front of him, form a giant circle "Time to end this, **Sperion R** -"

Suddenly, Orb kneel down and the energy gather around him quickly disperse. "Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, ..." The ring on his chest is blinking with red light for some reason. If Orb could express his emotion right now, his face will be shocked. Everyone begin to wonder what happen.

"Why is that thing blinking?" Marie has a really bad feeling about the ring on Ritsuka chest.

"It seem the ring try to warn Senpai about something." the purple hair girl grip her shield tightly as she looks at Orb with worries.

"Look, I'm not an expert but I guess that ring is alerting about his strength" Caster rubbed his chin while narrow his eyes at the silver giant.

For Gai, he was confused and panic at the same time, he still has plenty of time to fight yet his Color Timer is warning about his power right now. In fact, the man could feel his power is slipping away from his body for some reason. Then the wanderer Ultras realize something

" _Dammit! My power has not return fully yet!_ "

Suddenly, Golza now has stand up and let out a mighty roar. In the next moment, the creature starting to gather yellow energy around his neck. Everyone was looking with anxiety while Orb try to use all his power to stand up again.

Caster click in tongue in annoying as he could feel the amount of energy that Golza will release "Those energies! Just like that bastard Noble Phantasm."

This sentence caught the attention of Marie and Mash. Normally, Marie would demand for answer but right now she was too scared to do that anyway. For Mash, the girl swiftly raise her shield up to protect the Director from what may be happen.

In the next moment, a large and powerful yellow beam was shot out, the **Empowered Ultrasonic Ray** instant eradicate anything, from buildings to lamp posts to trash cans and even the cars, to mere ashes. Fortunately, Orb quickly activates **Sperion Shield** to protect himself from the blast.

However, the Director could feel the ground crack from the pressure of the attack as the ground began to shake violently again. Pebbles and rocks on the street smash into Mash shield while the white hair women try to hide behind the Demi-Servant. Many buildings nearby starting to crumble as smoke, bricks, stones and concretes fly everywhere. The white hair girl turn to Caster.

"Caster! Do something!" Marie yelled out

The blue hair Servant smirk while spins his staff before place the end of the staff on the ground "Yosh! I got this!"

This creates a giant blue circle in front of the trio, protect them from any projectiles which mostly are rocks and bricks.

After a short period of time, the attack stop and the smoke begin to disperse after a few seconds, reveal the silver giant. Orb has survived thanks to his bowl-shape barrier but the energy from the silver hero is in the critical level.

Golza roar again before charge at the giant again. Like a bull, Ultraman was drag across the ground, leaving a massive trench behind. After a few seconds, the silver giant use the last of his strength to deliver his knee to the monster face, stunt it.

The silver giant jumps up, deliver a chop on Golza left shoulder then another chop on the right shoulder, then follow by 6 rapid punches to the monster chest and end with an elbow on its face. The monster seems unfazed by the attack.

Before Ultraman could react, Golza quickly slash the giant chest with it right claws then it left and the actions repeat 5 more times. The silver giant grunt in pain from the damage but quickly block the next attack with his forearm before kick the creature left ribs. The kick stagger Golza a bit, give Orb a chance to strike back.

Without any hesitation, the silver giant performs a barrage of punches again, aiming for the monster abdomen and chest, include hooks, jabs, straight punch and end with a powerful spinning backfist with both fists. The combo attack pushes Golza a few meters back.

Make sure Golza will be down for sure, Orb hold the monster down by grab it back while trying to knee kick the creature in the guts multiples times. However, after a few knee kicks, Golza use his strength to break from the Ultraman grab, before try to slash the silver giant again.

The giant use his forearm block the attack again why deliver jab with his free arm, stun the monster again. Orb begin to deliver 8 rapid punches to Golza face then follow by another roundhouse kick and end with a wheel kick, which send the monster back a dozen meters with his back land on the ground.

However, Orb once again kneels down as the warning on his ring begin to blink faster " _I need to end this soon!_ " the silver hero could now see Golza is ready again.

Without any waiting, Orb immediately shot out a **Sperion Slash** at Golza but much to everyone shocked, the monster instantly absorbs the attack into its chest. The creature roars out before release another **Ultrasonic Beam** at the silver giant.

Ultraman quickly jump up to dodge before land right behind Golza. Before the monster could turn around, Orb swiftly grab his tail and activate **Power Type Strength**. In the next moment, the red line on the giant body glow up for a few seconds before died down.

"What the hell is that?" Caster shout out in confusion when he saw the red lines glow.

"Caster! We need to get out of here!" Marie yelled back to the blue hair Servant before the trio makes a run to the bridge.

Back to our hero, Orb let out a grunt as he begin to spin Golza around with his newfound strength. The spin quickly create a powerful wind that destroy everything, from buildings to the streets around them. After a few spins, the silver giant threw the monster into a nearby building.

" _Alright! Time to end this!_ " the giant raise his right hand up at 75 degree. In the next moment, the silver hero summon a **Giant Sperion Light Ring** and hurl the buzzsaw projectile at Golza. The purple buzzsaw swiftly carve through the ground, and destroy anything in it path.

"Such power ..." Mash look with admiration and surprise while still trying to follow Caster and Marie.

"Damn! I feel bad for that thing now!" Caster smirk. For Marie, she was too shocked to make a word.

The buzzsaw simply cut the monster into two like a hot knife through butter. Golza barely has time to react, the creature roar in pain before it entire body begin to disappear into the darkness.

Orb look at mess for a few seconds before his entire body begin to diffuse into light particles. Marie, Mash and Caster stop running and turn around. The trio were surprised to see the light quickly take shape of Ritsuka again. After turn back, the man kneel down while panting from exhaustion for a few seconds before look up to see everyone is staring at him.

"I guess I should give you guys some explanation." Fujimaru scratch the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"That is an understatement." Marie huffed while crossing her arms.

Suddenly, Roman hologram appears next to Marie, much to everyone's surprise.

"Director! Are you alright! I have trying to contact you but something wrong with the-" the pink man overreaction cause everyone to gave him a deadpan look.

"Did I miss something?" Romani was baffled by everyone look.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

 **Fuyuki City- under Fuyuki Bridge**

Near a public monument, that right under Fuyuki Bridge, 4 figures could be seen, include Mash, Ritsuka, Caster, Marie, Fou and not counting Doctor Roman hologram next to the Director. Caster has spend some good amounts of time to explain what he knew about the current circumstance.

"In short, you're Servants from the Holy Grail War that took place in this town, and the only survivors, yes?" the pink-hair man reconfirm what he just heard about Caster information.

"I didn't lose if that's what you mean." the man snorted while leaning on the steel rail.

"From what I see, the situation seems out of hand." Ritsuka put his hand under his chin with a serious look.

"You got that right, our Holy Grail War was switched with something else." the blue hair Servant shrugged.

"Switched?" Marie cocked an eyebrow.

Fujimaru opens his mouths again and gain everyone attentions "From what Caster said, there is an outside factor."

"Outside factor?" Mash confused ask.

Ritsuka eyes narrow as his voice turn grim"Yes, there is a powerful being that intervened the War and took the matter into his own hand."

At this point, Marie has lost her patient, the white hair women stand up while pointing at Ritsuka and exclaim "Stop beating around the bush and give us the answer! Dammit!"

"Please calm down Director." the purple hair girl said softly.

Ritsuka sigh before spoke, "Very well, from our previous observation and experience."

"Do you mean when you turn into that giant and fighting the monster?" Caster quickly interrupts with a serious look at Fujimaru as well.

Ritsuka stares back at Caster for a few seconds before replied: "Yes, I think this has to do with my species."

"Your species?" Marie baffled by the man strange answer.

"Senpai? That giant form is not a Noble Phantasm or magecraft?" Mash couldn't hide her curiosity anymore.

"I'm sorry, Mash. But that is one of my true form." Ritsuka turn to his kouhai that next to him with a kind look. Everyone was astonished by the man words, even Caster.

"True form? So this body is just a decoy?" Caster cocked an eyebrow while rubbing his chin.

Ritsuka let out a nervous smile "Not really, I was a human. Well, look like a human to be more exact."

At this moment, Romani decide to ask Fujimaru another question to answer everyone confusion "Ritsuka, can you tell us your story, if what you tell us is the truth, then we need to know what we are dealing with."

Fujimaru let out a sigh while rubbing his hand before answer "Very well, first, I'm a being from another world."

"Like the Throne of Hero?" the blue hair Servant asked with interest.

"Not quite, more like a separated, different universe." Fujimaru words once again caught everyone by surprise, even Caster.

"Impossible! The only one who can travel to different world is that old coot!" Marie exclaim with disbelief

Ritsuka crossed his arm as his face turn serious again "I'm sorry, director, what I tell you is all truths, the Ultras not only have technologies that far ahead most civilization but also diverse power that make this possible. In fact, I have travel to other universes before."

"Incredible, for many years, magus and Servants are the only one that can bend reality but a race that accomplish such achievements is beyond any human knowledge." Romani still has his eyes widened as sweats drop from his face with the amount of new knowledge he receive.

Shielder decides to make another question to her Senpai "..Um.. Senpai, do you mind if I ask this question?"

"Go ahead, Mash." the man kindly replied

Blush by Ritsuka kindness for a few seconds, the girl starts the question"Senpai, in your world, is there an earth there?"

The girl question quickly caught everyone interest again, even Caster could not hide his intriguing face about the idea of another earth with being like Ritsuka exists.

"I'm quite intrigued about that too, maybe you have a different name for earth in your world." Romani suggest with a smile.

Ritsuka let out his chuckle which baffled everyone before answer "Sorry to disappoint you, but there is an earth in my world and we still call earth."

"Interesting." Caster smirk

"However, in my earth, there are no Holy Grails or Servants or even Magecraft, human mostly, if not always, rely on technology to help them." Fujimaru point his finger up while explaining

"Hmph, in this earth, human have developed technology lead to the decrease of magecraft since the Age of God." Marie put her finger under her chin while take a sit at the nearby stairway.

Caster decide to press another important matter "What about that thing? Is that a common sight for people to see a monster?" the man points his staff over the mess that Orb just caused.

"Yes actually. Those monsters are called Kaiju and their origin is various. Some came from other worlds while some came from underground." the man said with a smile.

"Heh, and I thought the Holy Grail War is the strangest thing." the blue haired man let out a laugh while Mash giggle by Caster words and Marie feel really piss by Caster attitude but she will let it slide this time.

The white hair women turn her glare at Ritsuka before continue to ask the man "So Ritsuka, if that is your real name anyway. Do you mind to tell us more about yourself?"

"My real name or name that my friends call me is Gai Kurenai, but when I was born in this world, everyone calls me Ritsuka Fujimaru." Fujimaru gazes back at Marie.

"Born?" Mash was baffled by this word.

Ritsuka closes his eyes before continue spoke: "Yes, I was born in this world because the border between your world and my world is vastly different, this requires me a new body that can adapt to this universe."

"But didn't you said that you have traveled to different worlds before." Romani asked

Fujimaru nodded before explain "Yes, I did said that, but worlds I have met carry the same basic principles like my world. But in this universe, even at the fundamental level, everything is too distinct to be connect."

The purple hair girl uses all her courage to ask her Senpai another question "S-Senpai, are you human from where you from? You did say that you "look like a human "."

"Yeah! I want to know too!" Marie stand up from her spot while shouting out

Ritsuka gaze at Mash in the eyes for a few seconds before close his eyes and let out a sigh "Mash, I'm a warrior from the distant star."

"Distant star? So you mean space." the Director crossed her arms

"Yes, in technical terms." Fujimaru glance at Marie.

"So these "Ultras" are aliens." Caster decides to conclude the answer.

"Yes, again, in technical terms." Ritsuka glance at the Blue hair man

At this time, Romani eyes were filled with excitement as the man hasty try to ask the Ultraman another question "So G-Gai, I mean Ritsuka, are you an alien too?"

Ritsuka smile at Roman enthusiastic before answer "Yes, I'm a warrior that have traveled many planets to search for power, until I found this." the man pulls out his Orb Ring and show to everyone.

"What is that?" the white hair women cocked an eyebrow.

Fujimaru glance at his Ring Device before clarifying everyone curiosity "This is my transformation device called the Orb Ring, this help me access to Orb powers."

"Orb? Is that your device name?" Mash stare at the device with interested

"No. the silver giant form that you saw is a power I acquired and Orb is the name of him." the man answered.

"Him? Are you saying that the giant form is a separate being." Marie put her hand on her hip.

"He was, but now he and I are one, he is Gai Kurenai and I'm Ultraman Orb." Ritsuka looks at his Orb Ring for a few seconds before putting the device back to his belt.

"And your power is tied to these Ultras." Caster once again concludes the information.

"Correct. Child of Ireland." Fujimaru grin at the blue haired man.

Everyone, except Caster and Ritsuka, was shocked to her the term "Child of Ireland". Roman almost drop his jaws on the ground. The white hair women slowly turn her head with widened eyes to the blue hair Servant while the man just sighs from everyone reaction.

"W-What? Child of Ireland? Caster, are you-" Marie point at Caster while try to form a word.

"Yes, he is the Hound of Ulster, Cu Chulainn." Ritsuka nodded.

"But I thought Cu Chulainn weapon is Gae Bolg." Mash said while trying to calm herself.

Cu Chulainn smirk at the purple hair girl "I will have my Gae Bolg if I'm a Lancer, young lady. But for some reason, I have been switch to Caster."

After explaining for the girl, the Irish Servant turns his attention to Ritsuka with an interested look "You know, most people predict my True Name through my spear but you're really something else, eh?"

"Your runes gave you away. I have met Cu Chulainn before, but his power, appearance and even attitude just completely contrast to you." Fujimaru smile at the blue haired man while crossing his arms.

Mash, Director Marie, and Romani widened their eyes while the latter almost drop his jaw to the ground when they try to process the information by Ritsuka.

The white hair women stand up while exclaiming with disbelief "Wait! you meet Cu Chulainn before?! How old are you?!"

Fujimaru put his finger under his chin for a few seconds before look at Marie "In your terms, you could say that I have arrived at earth since the Age of Gods."

"Amazing! That means your age could be thousand years old!" Roman almost stand up from his seat.

Fujimaru smile at the pink haired man as he replied nonchalant "Don't worry much about that. In this world, I'm only 25."

A few minutes of silence for everyone as everyone, even Caster try to analyze the huge amount of information that the silver giant gave them from the conversation. Caster knew the man was something inhuman but he never expects to something to be this amazing. With Mash, the purple hair girl has met many types of people but her Senpai is something above all those leagues. Marie and Roman still stunned by what they just heard, the situation is beyond Chaldea or anyone comprehension right now.

"I guess you could say that he is a double alien." the doctor tries to break the silent atmosphere with some humor. But everyone gives the poor man a deadpan look.

"Doctor, please, now not is the time." Mash scold

"Your jokes are terrible, weakling-man." Caster gives Romani an annoying look.

"W-Weakling … " Roman could feel all of his confidence broke down.

Cu Chulainn places his staff next to him before glancing at Fujimaru "Anyway, we all forget the most important question. Why are you here? I guess it has to do something with the Grail." this causes everyone to move their attentions back at Ritsuka.

The man closes his eyes as the expression on his face turn serious again "Yes, I was sent here because there is a Dark Ultras."

"Dark Ultras?" Mash wonder

"Ultras rely on the power of light to fight the enemy but there are some Ultras that has abandon the light and favor the darkness." Ritsuka stare at the dark sky while explaining

"So are you saying that this Ultras somehow have damage humanity timeline." Marie crossed her arms

"I believe so. With our last encounter with Lancer, I could sense a large amount of darkness store in her body." Fujimaru replied

"I see, the Grail has been damaged." Caster put his finger under his chin while walk around

"What?" Marie stand up again

"If what he told us is true then this Ultras has infect the Grail." the blue hair Servant answer with honest

"Hmph, that could be a possibility." Romani nodded with his eyes close

Ritsuka say silent for a couple of seconds before spoke "That could be true, if the Grail provide enough power for him. But we must act fast."

"Senpai?" Mash widened her eyes in confusion

"From what I see, the Grail is a powerful device but it would be pale compare to the power of an Ultras. This Dark Ultras will try to find a new power source when he finishes extracting the power of the Grail." Ritsuka clenched his fist tight as he came up a hypothesis about the situation.

"What?! The Grail power is unlimited, there is no way that could happen!" the Director shouted out angrily

""Unlimited" in human terms. Do not underestimate the power of an Ultras, Director." Fujimaru responds with a glare at the white hair women before staring at the sky again "If we don't find a way to stop him, the darkness will swallow the light and this universe will be gone forever." Ritsuka words once again shake everyone to their core, Marie and Roman don't want to believe what the Ultras said but deep down, they knew what the silver giant spoke are all true.

Marie immediately has a mental broke down, the white hair women hold her head with her hands while tear slowly drops from her eyes "W-What?! Th-This … U-U-Universe… "

"Director, please calm down." Mash quickly crouched next to the poor women, trying to comfort her.

"Shit, the situation is beyond our comprehension right now, even for me." Caster gritted his teeth while rubbed his temple "I'm not sure that this Holy Grail War even matters anymore if another one like you are here."

Everyone mood quickly turns desperation until the Shielder realizes something "S-Senpai, but you are here!" Mash spoke with some hope in the man "You can defeat Him, right?"

The man smile at the girl positive view "Yes, you're right, Mash. Don't lose hope, darkness always feeds on desperation and sorrow. If we give up now, he will win." Ritsuka looks at Marie straight in the eyes, showing his determination to protect humanity "A Servant cannot defeat an Ultras but another Ultras can."

Caster smirk as he put his staff over his shoulder "So what's your plan, Ultraman?"

"We need to find the source of the power and stop it before this Singularities could get any worse." Ritsuka stares at the ground with a thoughtful look.

"Caster, you said that your Holy Grail War was switched with something else." The man then glance at Cu Chulainn

"Yeah, I don't know the details myself but overnight, the town was blanketed with fire, human had disappeared and only Servants remained." the blue haired man leans on the metal rail again.

Mash walk closer to Fujimaru while whisper into his ear "Senpai, do you know how this could happen?"

"I'm sorry, Mash. The light has given me all the answers it got and I'm stuck at a dead end right now. " Ritsuka shook his head

"Mash, Ritsuka. What are you discuss about?" Marie glared at the duo with tick mark while Caster and Roman stare with confusion.

"Just some minors things, Director. Caster, please continue." Ritsuka said with a nervous smile

The blue hair Servant narrows his eyes at Fujimaru for a few seconds before continuing "Anyway, Saber was the first to start the Holy Grail War again."

"Saber has defeated Archer, Rider, Lancer, Berserker, and Assassin." Ritsuka could sense some … angry in Caster tone.

"And then the defeated Servant became corrupted by a dark shadow, as you saw with Lancer." the blue haired man concludes his report.

"Just like I thought, this has to do something with Him." Ritsuka put his finger under his chin with a thoughtful look.

"I have disposed Rider and Assassin before they encountered for Berserker, I think he won't attack us if we leave him alone." Caster glance at the other side of the bridge.

"So if we defeat the remaining Servants ..." Roman conclude

"The Holy Grail will be over." the blue hair Servant finish as he turns his eyes to Ritsuka "But I think we have a bigger issue to focus on."

"Fujimaru, do you have any ideas where this Dark Ultras can be?" Marie sits down with her legs cross.

"Yes, I think so. A Dark Ultras will likely try to find the source of corruption or darkness to reside in and gain their power from that source. In this case, is the cause of these abnormalities. in this Singularity. " Fujimaru answer

"Caster, do you where it is?" the white hair women turn to Caster

Cu Chulainn turn around and stare at the nearby mountain, which can be seen over the bridge, near the forest "Yes, at the heart of this land, they are protecting it, the corrupted Holy Grail."

" _Damn! Just like I thought!_ " Fujimaru gritted his teeth in frustration, his worst fear has become reality.

"We cannot stay here any longer, we must go now" Ritsuka walk to the rail while glaring at the mountain, the man could sense darkness from the area.

"Wait, Caster!" Marie called the blue hair Servant.

"Do you really want to help us? Even though you hardly know anything about our situation." the white hair women ask Caster with some doubts

"Whatever your story is, I doubt it gonna be stranger than him" the Irish Servant said without turning back.

And so, the quarter continue their journey until Marie decide to choose a local high school at rest place.

* * *

 _2 hours after the conversation with Caster_

 **Fuyuki City - Homurahara Academy-Hallway**

Homurahara Academy is a well know high school in Fuyuki, now has become nothing more than ruins. Even though the school has been engulfed in black rock and flames, some area still remains sturdy and safe for someone to shelter.

At the end of the hallway is Mash, with Fou on her shoulder. The purple hair girl stands there while looking out of the broken window, her eyes filled with anxiety and sadness, the girl was deep in her thoughts until a voice brought her out.

"I'm sorry, Mash."

"Senpai?" the girl turns to her left and see Ritsuka is slowly approaching her.

"I see that you still worry about your Noble Phantasm." the man stop next to the girl.

"No, I'm operating perfectly." the girl try to deny.

"Please, don't try to hide your worries, Mash." the man look at the girl with a kind look before continue "I may be a powerful alien, but I know next to nothing about magecraft. Perhaps you will never have to carry this burden if you formed with a suitable human."

"It's okay, Senpai, I'm happy that I could form a contract with you as a Servant. Even though you're not truly a human but you still human to me." the girl said with a smile.

Ritsuka once again was touch by the purple hair girls words, for some reason, the man cheeks was a little red for a few seconds there. Fujimaru cannot tell what this feeling is but for some reason, it reminds him of Natasha Romanova and Naomi Yumeno.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Marie on the terrace roof of the Academy**_

The white hair girl is currently enchanting with some rocks by her magecraft with Caster stand next to her. The man knew that someone like Marie is the first-class magus and her ability to summon multiple Servants is definitely possible but for some reason, the white hair women just don't want to discuss that topic and so the blue hair Servant let it slide.

After a few minutes of concentration and silent, the women decide to ask Caster "Caster, there is still one thing I need to confirm."

"Oh, what it is?" the Irish Servant raise an eyebrow while leaning on the fence.

"Do you the True Name of the Servant Saber? You speak as if you've spoken with her several times." the women cross her arms

"Yes, I know. Anyone who struck by her Noble Phantasm would know her identity." Cu Chulainn begins to stand straight up while turning his head to the nearby forest.

"Pulling the sword from a stone select a king. It's the most famous sword of all, even in your time period. Its name is Excalibur. " the Irish man holds his staff tightly while explaining for Marie.

"W-Wait, you mean Saber is … King Arthur, King of the Knights." the Director widened her eyes in shocked and afraid.

"W-Wait, are you telling me that Mash g-gonna fight King Arthur?! She hasn't even unlocked her Noble Phantasm yet!" Marie stands up from her position.

"Noble Phantasm is something you can't force to activate. Besides, with the young lady Master around, Saber or Archer has no chance whatsoever." the white hair girl gonna try to retorted but deep down, she knew Caster is right, Ritsuka power is something different than any Servants or magus.

* * *

 _2 more hours_

 **Fuyuki City-near Ten no Sakazuki**

The quarter has arrived in front of the ancient cave. This massive cavern is where the Greater Holy Grail was created. Ritsuka quickly notices some structure that somehow looks man made.

"This cave look… unnatural" the man put his hands on the cave wall.

"This cave is an underground workshop expanded by mages over a number of years." Marie answer.

"Hmm..." is Fujimaru only respond.

Suddenly, Caster slams his staff into the ground, create a blue magic circle behind everyone. In a matter of seconds, the circle protects everyone, especially Mash from a black explosive arrow that was shot out from a cliff right behind them.. This force everyone to turn around.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Marie shriek out while Mash and Ritsuka quickly switch into the battle stance.

"Come on out Archer!" Caster shouts out while also prepare his runes.

A man steps out from the cliff, his notable features are tanned skin, messy white hair, yellow iris eyes and strange red veins under his right eyes and arms. The man wore some kind of black bulletproof bodysuit with red cloak tied to his waist. He also wore combat boots and a large black bow on his right hand.

"So, the disciple is here." Cu Chulainn said mockingly.

"He is the Archer Servant." Ritsuka narrows his eyes at the white hair man.

"Are you protecting the wielders of the holy sword as always?" Caster asks a rhetorical question.

"I have no memory of becoming a disciple. But I can at least do the work of chasing off mundane visitors." Archer replied as he raises his bow up.

"In other words, you're a gatekeeper. I don't care why you're protecting Saber but let's end this." Caster grin as he prepared to fight Archer.

Archer click his tongue before summoning a drill-sword like weapon on his hand. With no hesitation, the man instantly turns the weapon into a simple arrow before place it on his bow.

" _Interesting ability._ " Fujimaru rubbed his chin while looking at Archer strange power to summon weapons.

In a matter of seconds, with precise aim to Mash's head, the black suit Servant make his shot. But before the arrows could reach Shielder, something happens.

"Eihwaz!" Caster waves his hand and quickly engulf the arrow in flames and the projectile soon crumble to dust.

"Alright, you bastard, we gonna-" Caster wasn't finished his sentence as a light shine behind his back.

The blue hair Servant turns his head around and saw the Ring Device on Ritsuka is glow with white light.

"Caster, go with Mash, I'll deal with him." Fujimaru spoke with a deadly serious voice.

The blue hair man about to open his mouth to retort but the voice of Mash immediately chimed in "Senpai, with your power, we can defeat Saber much faster."

"I'm sorry, Mash, but there is something I need to do." Ritsuka replied while still staring at Archer.

The purple hair girl is about object her Senpai idea but Caster put his hand on her shoulder with a smirk "Young lady, if I'm you, I will do what he said."

"Don't worry, Mash. I catch up with you guys soon." Fujimaru glance at the purple hair girl with a kind smile.

"Don't die, Fujimaru!" Marie said her last words before following others two.

"Don't worry, I won't." Ritsuka smirk.

With that, everyone begins to ran into the cave. Seeing so, Archer swiftly jump off the cliff and chase after the trio but Ritsuka voice shout out: " **Ginga Fireballs!** " as multiple balls of magma shot at the tanned skin Servant. This forces him to jump a few meters back from the explosion attack. The Servant narrows his yellow eyes at Fujimaru while ready his bow.

"That ability, you must be the silver giant. Your magical energy is abnormal." Archer glared at Ritsuka.

"I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru, what is your name?" the silver hero slowly pull out two cards from his container.

"Does it matter?" the black suit man ready another arrow.

"It does, your eyes are full of … emptiness. You're carrying a heavy burden. I can see behind those eyes is a different world, those eyes tell me that you have existed in this world too long and something inside you has gone, your dream. " Ritsuka look at the Servant with sympathy.

"Why does it matter to you? I don't need your pity." Archer raise his bow and aim at Fujimaru head.

"I will free you from those sufferings with my light, Guardian of Earth." Ritsuka raises his Orb Ring up as the light engulf him.

 _ **Freeze Time**_

" _ **Ginga-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai raises a card up and put it into the middle of the ring as blue light surround the card, in the next moment, the same light quickly form a humanoid form next to Gai right side._

 _The figure reveals to be a silver being. This being has a fin on his head that cover by light blue armor. This armor also covers his upper forehead, his shoulder, forearm, chest and near his feet. He has yellow oval-shaped eyes and a body with a crimson color. On his chest is a blue small gem that covers by his chest armor which is the blue crystal. There are silver lines on his neck, legs, the upper part of the arms and on the side of his hip. Finally, there is a green small gem on his forehead._

 _"SHOWAH!"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN GINGA!_

" _ **Mebius-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai place the next card into the middle of the ring again and the card swiftly materialized into white light and the light rapidly creates a humanoid next to his left._

 _The figure reveals to be another silver being. This being has yellow oval shaped eyes with a large fin and two red lines on top of his head. Most of his body is cover by red and silver. The red cover his rears, the neck, the fists, and the feet. There are some red lines ran across his chest and legs. The being most notable feature is a crystal shape blue gem on his torso and small, short yellow bands on his hip and shoulders. The silver being also has an arrowhead shape brace on his forearm that paint with gold and red and a red gem in the middle._

 _"CHIAHHH!"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN MEBIUS!_

 _Gai twist his body to the right before swinging both arms in a circular fashion and end up with his right hand on his left hand, the man then raises the Ring up as he shouts out:_

" _Please lend me the power of Taro's student!"_

 _The Ring color flashes with the color of blue then another flash to a color of white._

 _"FUSION UP!"_

 _Two silver beings immediately merged into Gai as the white light begin to surround his body._

 _"_ _ **ULTRAMAN ORB: MEBIUS ESPECIALLY**_ _"_

 _ **Unfreeze time**_

As the light down, Archer open his eyes again and was shocked by what he saw. Replace Ritsuka is his Ultra from but in human-size.

He has oval shape eyes and blue crystal cover his forehead, chest, and forearm. Most of his body is cover by red and silver. The red cover his rears, the neck, the fists, and the feet. There are some red lines ran across his chest and legs. On his chest is a blue ring and under the ring is an arrow shape that points down. The being most notable feature is his armor and small, short yellow bands on his hip and feet. The blue crystal forms a shoulder-chest armor with 2 long pointy tips on top of the shoulder. His blue forehead armor also has 2 long pointy tips at both sides of his head. Additionally, there are 2 red pointy tips between his bluefin. Both of forearms also covered by the blue crystal that serves at a brace, with V shape. Finally, his abdomen also has a black line that forms a V shape as well.

" _This form! This form looks completely different than the last time I saw him. So he has more than 1 form. This is troublesome._ " Archer narrow his eyes at Orb with tension.

"The future will show the dazzling light!" Orb voice boom through the air as he switches to his battle stance.

"I ask again, what's your name, Archer?" Ultraman Orb ask

"It doesn't matter anymore. One of us gonna die today." the man let out a sad smile.

"So be it." without any hesitation, the silver being dash straight at Archer.

The black suit Servant immediately fire his arrow at Orb. The black projectile instant explodes upon contact with the silver hero. A force sends Orb a few meters back but causes zero damage to him.

Seeing his opponents undamaged from his shot, the white hair Servant change his bow into a pair of white and black blades that look like they from China. But before Archer could make any move, Orb once again dash at him with inhuman speed and grab his collar. Both of them quickly fly to the air.

" _I don't have much time before this body gives in, better deal with him fast._ " the silver hero with his quick think, threw Archer into the nearby shrine courtyard. Fortunately, the tanned skin Servant lands safely into the ground, only with a small crater. But before Archer could regain his composure, Orb land right in front of him, only a few meters distances, resulting in a large crater.

" _His physical powers are impressive, even when he not turn into his giant form, I need to be careful._ " the white hair Servant closely examine his opponents.

In matter of seconds, both combatants rush at each other with immense speed, create a shockwave behind them.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Marie, Mash and Cu Chulainn in Ten no Sakazuki**_

In front of the trio is a massive black tower, on top of the tower is a black orb and in front of the tower is a Saber in her Alter form.

Her blond hair reflects the color of her iris, her long black dress goes with a dark armor. This armor protects her upper body, feet and forearm. Red veins could be seen on her gloves and armor. On her hand is a long 2 hand sword, the blade was cover with a strange purple aura and decorate with red lines, in all side and shape, for her black weapon. One of her most notable features is some part of the armor could be seen under her cheeks.

"I-Is that Saber?" Marie could feel her legs shaking again.

"O-ho, you're a strange Servant, girl." Saber speak gently before turn eyes to Caster.

"Are you come here to meet your end, Caster?"

"Hell no! We come here to kick your ass!" the man grins widely while spinning his staff.

"Then come forth, show me the power of that shield, girl!" the black swordswoman point her blade at Mash.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Caster swipe his hand in a wide arc, summons multiple flames runes, before turn to the purple hair girl "Young lady, are you ready?"

"Hai!" the girl looks back at the man with a determined look.

In a matter of seconds, the blue hair Servant shot out his runes at Saber, force her to dash forward to dodge the attack. Aiming at Cu Chulainn, the black swordswoman rush straight at her target, prepare to deliver a powerful strike. But the moment her sword swung down, it quickly got deflect back by Mash, who rush in front of Caster.

Caster let out a smirk before shot out another barrage of runes at Saber. The black Servant swiftly jumps back to avoid the attack. Seizing this moment, the blue hair Servant places his staff on the ground, instantly summon a powerful stream of flame from the end of his staff. The fires shot out like a cannon at Saber, sending the black Servant back a few meters.

"Have some more!" without any mercy, Caster fire another barrage of runes at Saber, the runes immediately explode upon contact her. However, after a few seconds of silent, Saber dash out from the smoke with inhuman speed. The blonde Servant delivers a powerful thrust with her sword, empowered with **Mana Burst** , result in a dark stream of magic cover her blade. The attack range quickly extended but before the dark magic could reach Caster, Mash rapidly uses her shield to protect the blue hair Servant.

Saber grit her teeth in annoying but once again, forced to side step back to dodge Caster fire runes. Not letting Saber has another chance to use her attacks, Cu Chulainn ran straight at the blonde Servant before jump up and deliver an overhead strike. The Irish Servant enhances his staff with flames magic, result in a devastating explosion the moment he strikes the staff down.

Unfortunately, Saber swiftly side step to the left, evade the attack before deliver a powerful vertical slash at Caster. However, the Irish man with his quick reflex, block the strike with his wooden staff. Both combatants stare at each other for a few seconds but Caster knew Saber is slowly outstrength him. The blue hair Servant swiftly pull out a small stone from his pocket and flick the stone in front of Saber with his finger. The moment the blonde Servant eyes glance at the rock, a white flash pierced through her eyes, stunt the black Servants.

Seize this chance, Caster deliver a thrust to the Saber chest, damaging the black Servant. The Irish Servant begin to perform a combo of attacks consist most is normal strikes, some spin sweep to the head and chest, a couple of thrusts to the abdomen and torso and end with a hook kick to the face. The combos send Saber back a few feets

" _Damn it! My physical powers is lower than her in this class!_ " Caster grit his teeth before prepare to attack again. But Saber immediately deliver another thrust to the man chest, force him to leap a few feets back. Make sure Caster has no chance to use runes again, the black Servant dash straight at him and deliver a horizontal slash but got blocked again by the Irish Servant staff.

"This is useless." the black Servant said while charging her mana, prepare to perform another **Mana Burst**.

Luckily, Shielder quickly deliver a shield bash to the Saber, send her a few meters back. The moment Caster is free, the blue hair man spin his staff before place the wooden stick to the ground and summon **Ansuz** from the end of the staff. Another stream of flames approach Saber with ferocity. However, the black swordswoman instantly disable the flames with a **Mana Burst** enhanced slash.

The black Servant simply repay by raise her hand up, and shot out a beam of black mana. The attack send Mash a few meters back with her back on the ground. Before Saber could perform her attack again, Caster quickly shot out another barrage of fire runes and the black swordswoman, force her to jump a few meters back.

The blue hair Servant swiftly rushes to Mash side, who slowly stand up from the attack. Still staring at Saber, Cu Chulainn speaks: "Young lady, could you hold her for a few seconds, I need her distraction to activate my Noble Phantasm."

Mash widened her eyes a little bit before nodded "Okay!"

Meanwhile, Marie just stand there, don't know what to do besides pray for the safety for the Servant and Demi-Servant " _Fujimaru, where are you?_ "

 _ **Return to Ultraman Orb and Archer at Ryuudou Temple  
**_ The hero of light and the black suit Servant is staring at each other. For the past 3 minutes, both are still trying to land a hit on each other but no success was made. Holding his twin married swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, tightly, the man narrow his eyes at the silver being.

As a Counter Guardian, Archer carry a large amount of knowledge to defeat his opponent, but this … being in front of him is unlike any Beasts, Servants or any enemies that he fought before. The tanned skin Servant could tell that the reason Orb hasn't killed him yet because he is still trying to pursue the man or some other unknown purpose.

" _He is still trying to figure out my power, that will become his mistake. Time to end this fight!_ " the silver hero swiftly approach Archer in matter of seconds. With quick reflex, the bow Servant sidestep a few feets back, avoid a powerful hook from Orb. Not letting Archer has chance to breathe, Orb immediately deliver a roundhouse kick to his side. The black suit Servant quickly use Kanshou to block the attack but after a few seconds, of holding, Archer realize that his opponent strength his slowly push him back.

In the next moment, Archer ,with his quick thinking, use Bakuya to cut Orb leg but the silver hero swiftly pull his leg back. Seizing this moment, the bow Servant took a leap onto the shrine roof. In the next seconds, the man instantly switch from his swords to the black bow again. " **Caladbolg** " the tanned skin Servant whisper the name of his weapon as the same arrow-like sword materialized on his right hand. The black Servant quickly shot out the sword like an arrow at Ultraman.

The golden and blue projectile was launched with sound-breaking barrier speed, but much to Archer surprised, the Zenshin Crystals on Orb body begin to shine in a white light. In the next moment, Archer **Caladbolg** was cut into half before it could reach the silver hero. There are 2 long white blades on the Ultraman forearm and his crystal is glowing with a white light for some reason.

It's reveals that Orb has activate his **Arm Blade** from his crystal braces. " _Those blades, so he still has tricks hidden in his sleeves after all._ " Archer grit his teeth in frustration before jump up to dodge Orb yellow **Hand Slash**. While in the air, the black suit Servant quickly release a barrage of red arrows at the Ultraman but all of the projectiles immediately got deflect or destroyed by the Ultraman blades.

Realize normal arrows won't work, the black suit Servant swiftly fire another **Caladbolg** at Ritsuka but the silver hero, once again, leap back to avoid the explosion. The Ultraman repay with another **Hand Slash** , force the tanned skin Servant to land back on the courtyard to evade the attack. The moment Archer back to the ground, Orb immediately ran straight at the man before deliver a thrust with both swords to Archer abdomen. However, the man swiftly dodge the attack before pay back with a series of slash and cut attacks with his Kanshou and Bakuya, in different patterns, at the Ultraman. Ritsuka superhuman senses help him parried or block every strikes from Archer before the silver hero release a burst of flames around his body, force the black suit Servant to jump a few meters back.

Decide to start his counter-attack, Ultraman Orb quickly shot another **Hand Slash** at Archer, but the tanned skin swiftly jumps into the air again. However, this time, Ultraman Orb instantly tackle the tanned skin man before both combatants dive to the ground, result in a big crater. Before Archer could regain his composure, Orb quickly grabs him by the neck and pummels the man face and torso with his other fist. After a couple of seconds of punching, the tanned skin summons his blades again and try to stab Gai chest. But much to his shocked Kanshou and Bakuya immediately broke upon contact the armor.

Before Archer could think of another attempt to escape Orb grab, the silver hero once again threw the man through the other side of the shrine. The tanned skin Servant slowly stands up while trying to locate his enemy. But again, before the man could run or jump, fly with inhuman speed through the hole on the shrine, grab Archer face before slamming the Servant back to the ground.

The Ultraman repeat this action 3 more times before hurling Archer onto the air with ease. But the black Servant shot out another **Caladbolg** while in midair. Even though the silver being has blocked the attack with his forearms, the force behind the weapon still damages in some way. Ultraman Orb quickly leap over the shrine roof and prepare to deliver a kick to Archer face. But once again, the tanned skin Servant is wait for him with another **Caladbolg** and another massive explosion occur right in the middle of the courtyard, the black suit Servant cover his eyes from the dust.

After a few second of silence, the silver hero flew through the cloud of smoke with immense speed and shot out multiple **Hand Slashes** at Archer. With great maneuverability, the bow Servant dodges all of the energy projectiles but before Archer could focus back on Gai, the silver being deliver a powerful punch to the man gut, send him into the wall, resulting in a big dent. Even hit by a powerful blow, the man still trying to use his strength to keep his legs from malfunction.

"You carry a deep pain in your chest, I can see that. But I can help you ." Orb speak but Archer only respond is a mocking laugh.

"You think you understand me. Don't make me laugh!" the man glare at Ultraman.

"I will show you the light." Ultraman Orb body begin to glow as multiple rainbow-color rapiers are forming behind his back. In a matter of seconds, 5 **Rainbow-colored Light Swords** hovered behind the Ultraman.

" **Mebiuspecially Blade!** " the silver hero grab on one of the swords and raise it up as other swords begin to circle around the main sword. In the next moment, a rainbow stream of light was shot out from the blade. And before Archer could make any move, Gai swiftly aim the light at the Servant. In the next seconds, the black suit Servant was engulfed by the rainbow light.

 _ **In Archer mind**_

Archer cannot say the attack is cruel and brutal. The man could feel the light is warm and … nostalgia. He can see the old memory of his old life before he became this world protector. He can remember his lover Rin Tohsaka, his kouhai Sakura Matou, his sensei Taiga Fujimura, his friends in class 2-C, his sister Illyasviel von Einzbern and his Servant Saber.

Archer close his eyes and open it again, now surround he is a wasteland with nothing but swords on the ground and giant clock wheels on the dark yellow sky. The tanned skin man falls to his knees as long trail of tears came from his eyes.

"Everyone, I miss everyone. I don't want to be alone." Archer wishes he could be strong right now, but he can't, he just wants to go back, before all of these happen.

"Don't cry." a voice suddenly said, cause Archer to turn his head back.

His Unlimited Blade Works slowly change to a beautiful forest surrounded by tall mountains that form a mini valley. Archer quickly realize that he is standing on the palm of a white giant. The giant oval eyes stare into Archer's eyes.

"Don't cry, but smile for what you have given humanity a future. The true powers don't come from one man but from the bonds with his friends. And you have carved your own path because you believe in your belief. Then follow it, no matters the pain, no matter the hardships as the power of light will always be there, guide you through the darkness." the moment the giant of light finish his speech, his body begins to crumble into light particles as reality started to come back to Archer.

 _ **Back to Reality**_

Archer glance at his hands, he could see his vision slowly fade away and his body start to disappear. The man turns to Ultraman Orb before speak his last words "You asked what is my name. My name is Emiya, Shirou Emiya."

Orb nodded as Emiya faded into nothingness. The silver hero turns his head to the mountain behind him " _Hang on, Mash, I'm coming._ "

 _ **Back to Mash and Caster in Ten no Sakazuki**_

While Saber is still trying slash Mash with her sword, Caster is standing behind Marie while preparing his Noble Phantasm.

"Mash, hang in there!" Marie yelled to the purple hair girl with desperation.

" _My Magecraft is a Cage of Flames_ _._ " Caster voice boom through the cave.

" _A flame yet verdant giant._ " Saber deliver another powerful slash to Shielder, which push the girl a few feets back.

" _Retribution. A shrines that purify the evil of human affairs._ " the black Servant release another cut, empowered by **Mana Burst** , at Mash shield which sends the girl a few meters back with her face on the ground but the girl still trying to stand up.

" _Good job, young lady._ " Caster quickly dash right in front of Mash before raise his staff up " _The one who destroys_ , _**Wicker Man!**_ "

Before Saber could make any move, a 49 feet wicker statue rose from the ground and grab the black swordswoman. In the next moment, the wicker man engulfs in flames and this creates a massive explosion. Caster places his staff on the ground, create a blue magic circle in front of him and Marie, which protect them from the dust and rocks.

But when the smoke died down, Saber reveals to survive from the Noble Phantasm with few damages. Caster grit his teeth in frustration while holding his staff tightly "Damn, she's stronger than I thought."

"A futile effort." Saber speak with an emotionless voice.

"Now witness your doom!" the black Servant perform a horizontal cut enhance by **Mana Burst** at her opponents. Cu Chulainn swiftly taps his staff on the ground again as giant roots came from the ground, protect the trio from the slash. However, the blue-haired man quickly falls to his knees as the roots slowly disappear after the strike.

"Caster?!" Marie shouted out. _ **  
**_

"Sorry, but I think I'm out of breath right now." the Irish man panting from every word he spoke.

At this moment, Saber immediately raises her sword up as dark mana begin to surround the blonde Servant begin to chant her Noble Phantasm " _Cry out. It is time to fall to the ground_."

"She about to activate her Noble Phantasm!" Marie whisper in fear and desperation.

"Damn it, if that Noble Phantasm got us, we all gone!" Caster tries to hold himself straight with his staff.

" _Hammer of the Vile King_." dark energy concentrate on Saber weapon more and more while the air surrounds her slowly show a purple aura.

" _Senpai, what can I do now?_ " Mash weakly stand up, her body is full of bruises and cuts from Saber. The girl closes her eyes while gritting her teeth.

" _Overturn the aurora. Swallow the light!_ " a black magic column rose from Saber sword and the atmosphere becomes colder and colder.

The purple hair hold her shield tight in desperation until she feels something warm on her hand "Mash" the girl turns to her right and saw Ritsuka is standing next to her, in his human form, with his hand on her hand "Senpai?"

"F-Fujimaru?!" Marie said in relief

"I believe in you." Fujimaru smiles warmly to the girl as he activates his first Command Seal, which engulfs Mash in a white light for a few seconds.

" _ **Excalibur Morgan!**_ " Saber swings her sword down as the dark magic blade was struck down right at the duo.

However, the girl let out a mighty battle cry as a big white circle appear in front of her shield and quickly developed into a white wall that blocks Saber Noble Phantasm. The dark blade edge was split into many smaller tips upon contact Mash Noble Phantasm.

"That shield ..." the black Servant widened her eyes in shock.

In the next moment, Caster uses the last of his strength to summon **Ansuz** and shot the fireball at Saber, disrupt her Noble Phantasm. After that, Shielder instant turn off her Noble Phantasm as the girl could feel her strength slowly slip away.

"S-Senpai ..." Mash said weakly

"Is okay, Mash, please rest." Ritsuka places his hand on Mash's shoulder before walk in front of the girl.

"Who are you?" the blonde Servant narrow her eyes at Ritsuka.

"My name is Ritsuka Fujimaru. And I'm here to stop you, King Arthur." Fujimaru pulls out his cards.

"Your magical power, it does not belong to a human but not a Servant either. What are you, Fujimaru?" Saber still speak with her emotionless voice.

"Who I'm is not important, what matter is I will free you with my light." Ritsuka pulls out his Ring Device.

"Hmph, I don't need your liberations. I have more powers than ever." Saber still glaring at the man.

"You have fallen into darkness, King of Britain. I will show you the power of my light." Fujimaru raises the Orb Ring up as light cover his body, force everyone to cover their eyes.

 _ **Freeze Time**_

" _ **Ultraman-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai raises a card up and put it into the middle of the ring as blue light surround the card, in the next moment, the same light quickly form a humanoid form next to Gai right side._

 _The figure reveals to be a silver being. This being has a round shape gem on his chest and oval eyes with a large fin. His body color was red and silver. There are 2 silver patches under his arm and over his shoulder, the rest of the silver cover his fists and legs. One of his unique features is 2 parallel silver lines between his gem. The rest of his body is cover in red._

 _"SHUWATCH!"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN!_

" _ **Tiga-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai place the next card into the middle of the ring again and the card swiftly materialized into yellow light and the light rapidly creates a humanoid next to his left._

 _The figure reveals to be another silver being. This being has a large fin on his head with oval shape eyes and a crystal on his forehead. His body composes with the color of red, silver and blue follow an interchange pattern with a blue gem on his chest that also has an oval shape but vertical and surrounded by silver, especially the bottom part. On his upper body are two yellow bands that form together like a U shape with his gem at the middle. The red color forms a red stripe across his body while blue stay at the rear of his body and on his chest. The Ultras also has silver cover his fist, his knees, feet, his abdomen, which is a V shape, and under his arms._

 _"TWAO!"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN TIGA!_

 _Gai raises the Ring up as he shouts out:_

" _Please lend me the power of your lights!"_

 _The Ring color flashes with the color of blue then another flash to a color of yellow._

 _"FUSION UP!"_

 _Two silver beings immediately merged into Gai as the white light begin to surround his body._

 _"_ _ **ULTRAMAN ORB: SPACIUM ZEPERION**_ _"_

 _ **Unfreeze time**_

As the light died down, it's revealed Gai has transformed into his Ultras form but in human-size. The silver hero speaks his catchphrase "I light the darkness and strike at evil!"

"H-He transformed ..." Marie stutter.

"Impressive, but that will not enough to defeat me." Saber widened her eyes a little but quickly regain composure.

"We'll see about that."

The moment Orb finish his sentence, the silver being flown straight at Saber and deliver a powerful side kick. Even though Saber blocks the kick with her blade, the black Servant was pushed across the ground a few meters back. Not letting Saber has a chance to counterattack, the Ultraman dash straight in front of Saber and perform a right hook into the black Servant face.

Once again, the blonde girl has blocked the punch with her sword but sheer force behind this punch was forced her to skid back a few meters. Gritting her teeth in anger, Saber ran straight at Orb before deliver a powerful vertical slash. Letting out all her strength, the black swordswoman perform a series of sword attacks at the silver hero.

Fortunately, Orb swiftly activates his **Sky Type Speed** as blue lines on his body blow for a few seconds. At this moment, Orb speed increase in a different level, help him dodge all of Saber attack. Right after the sword Servant finishes her attacks, the silver hero payback with an elbow to the women face then follow by a powerful punch to her gut and end with a **Power Type Strength** enhanced spin kick which sends the blonde Servant back a dozen meters with her face meet the ground.

Frustrated by Gai powers, Saber quickly stands up and deliver a powerful horizontal enhanced **Mana Burst** slash at the silver being. The Ultraman quickly jump up to dodge the attack before threw 3 **Shuriken Sperion Light Ring** in midair. Saber immediately let out **Mana Burst** around her body which caused all the buzzsaw projectiles to bounce off. Seeing this, Ultraman Orb quickly flew straight at Saber.

Before the blonde Servant could react, Gai swiftly knee kick her in the gut. But this is not enough to put the King of Knights down, she delivers a thrust at Orb but the silver hero sidestep to the left, avoid the stab. Gai repays with a right chop on Saber shoulder, stun her for a few seconds. Seizing this moment, Ultraman Orb delivers **Power Type Strength** enhanced uppercut, send the black Servant into the air. Make sure Saber stay down this time, Gai flew straight up and perform a combo of punches include hooks, jabs and straight punches into Saber torso and abdomen. The Ultras blue lines once again glow when he do the attacks.

After finishing his strikes, Orb grabs Saber by the face and threw her at the cave wall. Create a giant dent on the wall. Orb still hovered in the air to wait for the cloud of smoke disperse. But the blonde Servant once again stands up, using her sword at a staff. In the next couple seconds, Saber was screamed in anger before raise her hand up and shot out a powerful black stream of magic at Orb. With quick reflect, the silver hero was unharmed thanks to his **Sperion Shield**.

Saber leap at Orb with ferocity while prepare to cut down the alien hero with another **Mana Burst** attack. However, the silver being swiftly grabbed her blade with his left hand and deliver a roundhouse kick to her ribs and send back to the ground again. This result a massive crater with Saber at the center.

"This fight is over." Gai softly lands back on the ground.

"It only over when I said it over!" Saber roar in anger as she jumps out of the crater and prepares to raise her sword up.

"Shit! She about to unleash her Noble Phantasm again!" Caster shouted out.

"Senpai!" Mash quickly rush to Orb.

" _Cry out. It is time to fall to the ground._ " The blonde Servant begins to chant her Noble Phantasm.

"Mash, do you trust me?" the Ultraman question caught the girl off guard.

"W-What?" the girl baffled.

"I said do you trust me?" the silver hero ask again.

" _Hammer of the Vile King._ " dark energy concentrate on Saber weapon more and more while the air surrounds her slowly show a purple aura.

Stare into Orb oval eyes, the girl answer with determination "I believe you, Senpai."

"Then watch as I free her from this darkness." Gai raises his right hand up while putting his left hand out in a horizontal position.

" _Overturn the aurora. Swallow the light!_ " a black magic column rose from Saber sword and the atmosphere becomes colder and colder.

A purple bubble appears right in front of the silver hero as energy begins to gather into his arms.

" _ **Excalibur Morgan!**_ " Saber swings her sword down as the dark magic blade was struck down right at the silver hero.

" **Sperion Ray!** " Ultraman put his arms in a "+" shape and the bubble quickly become a white circle in front of him as a powerful white-purple beam was shot out from his forearms and rip through the air.

Both attacks meet each other. The moment they collide, a massive shockwave was released, which push everyone back a few feet. Marie quickly uses hide behind Mash to avoid the pebbles, rocks, and dust that fly through them. Even though both seems evenly matched, Saber could feel Ultraman Orb light quickly overwhelm her. In the next couple of seconds, the purple-white beam swiftly pushes the black beam back as the ground begin to crack from the sheer pressure of both combatants power.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Saber screamed out as the light begins to engulf her body.

 _ **In Saber mind**_

" _Is this the end?_ " the blonde girl open her blue iris eyes and look at the green grasses. She realizes that she is standing on a small hill cover with green grasses and the sky is deep blue, just like what she wants. She wants to enjoy this moment but she can't and she knew that very well. Not what happened to Camelot and others.

"An incompetent King should deserve worst fate." the girl chuckled to her own cruel joke as tears drop from her face.

"You did what you could." a voice echo in her head and caused the blonde girl to turn behind her. The girl saw a white giant is standing right behind her and look at her with his oval eyes.

"Y-You ..." the girl look at Orb with more tears drop from her sad blue eyes.

"All of us all have a sad memory. Sometimes you have to leave it behind and move on." the white giant kneels down while speaking with his gentle voice.

"B-But I-I can't, not f-for me ..." the girl could not forms any words from her throat as tears keep dropping from her face. She wants to be strong but her true feelings said it can not.

"It's okay to let it out. People cry not because they're weak but because they've been strong for too long. It's time to let it go." the giant place his finger in front of the girl.

"T-Thank you, Ultraman Orb." Artoria falls down and hugs the Ultraman finger as her vision slowly fading away.

 _ **Back to reality**_

Orb body begins to disappear and replace it with Ritsuka. The man immediately kneels down from exhaustion. Meanwhile, with Saber, the girl form has changed. Her blue eyes are deep as the ocean and her dress now has the color of blue, protect by grey armor that covers her torso, rears, feet and hands. On the chest armor, beautiful blue textures were decorated on it.

"Damn! He beat Saber with ease!" Caster grin.

"Senpai!" Mash quickly ran to Ritsuka side.

" _D-Did he just purifies her?_ " Marie look at Saber with shocked.

"Senpai, you did it!" the girl exclaim.

"Y-Yeah, now excuse me Mash, I need to take a nap." Ritsuka quickly fall to Mash laps and his eyes slowly close away from all the transformation he has activate and now it has taken a toll on his body. Soon, the man conscious fell into slumber.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Grand Order

**My apology for the late update, college life is just too much to handle sometimes. But don't worry, winter break is coming and I will try to update the rest of France Singularity in the next months, hope so anyway.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Also there are some references about Fate Grand Order: Nexus as well.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate series or Ultraman series. Fate own by TYPE-MOON and Ultraman belong to Tsuburaya Production.

 **Chapter 3: The Grand Order**

 _ **Previously on Fate: The Sunset Wanderer**_

" _Damn! He beat Saber with ease!" Caster grin.  
"Senpai!" Mash quickly ran to Ritsuka side.  
"D-Did he just purify her?" Marie look at Saber with shocked.  
"Senpai, you did it!" the girl exclaim.  
"Y-Yeah, now excuse me Mash, I need to take a nap." Ritsuka quickly fall to Mash laps and his eyes slowly close away from all the transformation he has activate and now it has took a toll on his body. Soon, the man conscious fell into slumber._

 _12 hours later_ _  
_**Antarctica- Chaldea- the Medbay**

" _The Grand Order has just begun._ " her voice echo into Ritsuka mind, the man immediately open his eyes in shocked and fear for a few seconds there. The man realize there is nothing, everything is quiet and peaceful. Ritsuka raise his hand up and saw that the Command Seal on his right palm has already return to normal. He still remember the first activate of the magecraft for Mash. He knew that this has to do something with his "unique" biology.

" _The earth is round after all._ " another familiar female voice appear in his head. Ritsuka clench his fist as memories came back to him. Fujimaru begin to recall his adventures for the past thousand years as his consciousness start to reach for his deepest feeling " _Naomi, Jetta, Shin, Ittetsu. How long has it been? Years, decades, centuries. Its been too long since I last saw them._ "

But the man shook his head to get rid of these sad memories and focus on the current situation.

Fujimaru slowly sit up from his bed, he look around and spot his white shirt was hang on the chair that next to his bed. Ritsuka quickly recognize that he is shirtless. With such speed, Ritsuka put on his shirt and calmly stand up from his bed. The Ultras swiftly grab his Orb Device and Card container on the nearby table and put it on his belt.

" _The medbay? How long have I been here?_ " Ritsuka move his eyes around the room until a familiar sound shout out.

"Fou! Fou! Fou!" it's reveal to be Fou in front of the doorway.

"Fou?" Ritsuka stare at Fou in confusion but before the man could understand what is happening, the white creature hasty ran to the hallway. Without any hesitation, Ritsuka quickly follow the squirrel-like creature.

* * *

 _8 minutes later_

 **Antarctica- Chaldea- the Central Control Room**

Ritsuka approach the giant steel door, the man glance around and notice that there is no one around here beside him. Fujimaru wonder what happen to the rest of the staffs here. Chaldea is a special organization that carry an important task and their mission is not something that anyone can completed. Staffs around here, based on Ritsuka limited knowledge, are all the best of the best from magus to scientists from all around the world. The bombing definitely struck a heavy hit on Chaldea manpower. However, now with his power return, Ritsuka hope he could help Chaldea in any way because that is the mission of an Ultraman.

The door quickly slide open and the man slowly walk into the room. The man take a couple of seconds to review the room, everything has been destroyed, most of the monitors and even coffins. The result wasn't pretty but it seems CHALDEAS is unharmed from the damage, exactly like Ritsuka remember last time he saw the device. Fujimaru also realize that the staffs corpses and injure ones, include all of the candidates has been removed to somewhere else.

The room look like a mess, rubbles, block of stones and from the ceiling still there, if not include the cracked floor and even some holes as well. Even though the fire has been put out, there are still a lot of things need to be done. Suddenly, a sound shout out to Ritsuka

"Fou! Fou!"

The man stare at the white creature for a few seconds before remember his original objective and continue to follow Fou. After climb through a few rocks and blockages. Fujimaru see a familiar figure stand next to Fou. It's reveal to be Mash, back in her original outfit.

"Fou? What's wrong" the girl crouch down to look at Fou but when heard the nearby footsteps, Mash quickly stand up and turn to the noise source.

The girl widened her eyes a little "Senpai" before smile at the silver hero "Good morning."

"Hello, Mash." the man kindly replied

Suddenly, the girl walks up to Ritsuka and hug the man while whisper into his ears "Thank you, Senpai."

The man was confused for a few seconds there before return the hug. Fujimaru about to open his mouth but something stop him from doing so. Fou just let out a yawn.

Unknow to both of them, Romani is sitting on the nearby rock, a few meters from them. The pink hair doctor cough, gaining the attention of the duo "Ahem."

Both of them panic and quickly stop what they're doing and salute the pink haired man. Romani stand up and walk a little bit closer to Ritsuka and Mash.

"First of all, congratulations on returning alive, Ritsuka or should I said, Ultraman." the man said with a serious face. "Mash and Chaldea were saved thanks to you."

"You're welcome, doctor, protect humanity is what Ultraman do for decades." Ritsuka word cause Mash and Roman to widened their eyes in surprise.

"W-What?! Do you mean that beings like you have arrived at earth!" Roman legs were shaking from more shocking information.

"Yes, but my earth and their earth are different." Ritsuka nodded.

"S-Senpai, are your reference about the multiverse theory?" the girl asked

"Yes, Mash, just like the last time we talk about this."

"A-Amazing, if these Ultras existed here, the outcome of magecraft would be very different." the pink haired man said with astonishing.

Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head while letting out a light laugh but realize there is something missing "Anyway, where is the director when I passed out?"

Orb question cause both Mash and Romani to flinch for a few seconds there. The purple hair girl looks at Ritsuka with sadness while trying to explain to the man "S-Senpai, the D-Director is ..."

Even though Ritsuka don't know what Mash gonna said next but he could feel an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

 _15 minutes of explaining later_

Ritsuka is sitting on the nearby rock with a grimace face while put both of his hands under his chin. The man let out a long sigh before rubbed his nose bridge "Leff betrayal … Director Marie death… new seven Singularities… the situation for humanity just got from bad to worst."

"Our only chance to save the human race is to Rayshift to these Singularity but from what I saw, the problem just got multiple by the existence of that Dark Ultras." Roman lean on the nearby broken wall with his eyes close.

Everyone was quiet and the room quickly fill with silent and desperation. Humanity as well as Chaldea never face this hopeless situation before and with the arrival of the Ultras, the circumstances just got much more complex and hope to fix humanity timeline almost reach zero right now. Even for Ultraman Orb, this is a very difficult task to complete. Ritsuka rarely feel desperation before but right now he could sense how hopeless the situation is. But then something happen.

" _Sitting around doing nothing will get us nowhere!_ " Ritsuka suddenly remembers those words, from a special friend and also the successor of his light. The man smile as he stands up " _Thank you, kid!_ "

"Alright! If that is the last thing I have to do then so be it!" Ritsuka sudden mood change confused both Mash and Romani.

"S-Senpai?"

Ritsuka turn to Roman with a determine look "Doctor, I promised this as the giant of light, Ultraman Orb, and Mash master, I will save humanity future."

"Thank you, human race fate now depend on you, Ultraman!" Romani bow which caused Gai to feel a little embarrassment while Mash just giggles from what she saw.

"Right, now with that aside, I want to you to meet someone." Roman walk to the exit and wave his hand, showing the duo sign to follow him. Both Mash and Ritsuka shrugged their shoulder and accompany the pink hair doctor.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

 **Antarctica- Chaldea- Da Vinci Workshop**

The trio has arrive at Da Vinci workshop. Ritsuka could literally see the sign on the giant steel door. The man wonder what kind of workshop this is, if this is a weapon workshop then it's useless to the silver hero because the warrior of light don't need weapons to fight. The cards are his weapons after all.

The door immediately open when Roman approach it. The pink hair man signal for Mash and Ritsuka to follow him. Fujimaru could not hide his surprise when he step in the room. The place do look like a workshop. But not some modern workshop, rather a 15th century workshop-like room. Fujimaru glance around and quickly saw a lot of papers and some unknown devices on a nearby wooden table. After a few minutes of looking around, the trio walk to another nearby door.

"Da Vinci! Are you in here?" the pink-hair man knocks the door.

The door instantly burst open, almost scare the shit out of Roman and Mash. The person behind the door reveal to be a women. Her facial structure remind Ritsuka of Mona Lisa, especially with long brown hair. She has a mature body with impressive … asset, which almost as big as Mash in Fujimaru opinion. Holding on her right hand is a strange staff-like device. The staff body has a crimson color that decorated with a bunch of stuffs that the silver hero could not explain. But at the top of the staff is a giant ball-like with some sort of start gem in the ball. The women clothes also pretty colorful with blue high socks, dark red cape-like and red-brown dress. But her most notable trait is a giant steel arm on her right limb. The women look at Romani with joy. "Ah! Roman, come in!"

But the women quickly recognize Ritsuka, who is standing next to Mash. the mysterious women walk to Ritsuka and shake the man hand "Welcome, I'm Da Vinci, nice to meet you, Ultraman."

"Da Vinci? As in Leonardo Da Vinci." Fujimaru cocked an eyebrow.

"The one and only." the Servant now identify as Da Vinci show her peace sign hand with a smile.

" _And I thought this couldn't get any weirder._ " Ritsuka rubbed the back of his head with a sweat drops. Roman then suddenly speak up "Anyway, Da Vinci, we here to show Ritsuka the results."

" _Result?_ " the silver hero turn to Roman with a confusing look. Da Vinci tapped her chin a few times before widened her eyes and quickly ran to the wooden table. "Ah, yes, follow me!"

The Italian Servant taps her staff onto the ground and a strange black cylinder device rose up from the table. The strange device immediately shows the 4D hologram of Ritsuka body in X-Ray.

Ritsuka could not hide his shocked "This is ..." Roman finish Fujimaru sentence while standing next to Ritsuka hologram "your body, Ritsuka."

The pink-hair Doctor begins to point at the hologram shoulder and chest while explaining "This is your body before Fuyuki, the only things we see is some Magic Circuits in your system, and even with these Circuits, your ability to qualify as a Magus only in average."

Romani then give Da Vinci a signal to change to the next hologram. The next hologram reveals to be Ritsuka again but there is something wrong with his body "But this is your body after Fuyuki. We have a few scans on your body while you still in the medbay. And the result was something beyond Chaldea understanding." the pink haired man points his finger at Ritsuka arms and legs while analysing his discoveries in the silver hero new found strength "Your bones, muscle and every tissue, include your skin has been enhanced in some way."

"Your bones become thicker but lighter at the same time, your muscle becomes denser along with your skin. And all of the Magic Circuits in your body has disappeared for some reason." Romani let out a sigh while rubbed his nose bridge.

"We also discover that there few new organs in your body!" Da Vinci quickly speaks up with excitement for some reason.

"Da Vinci think it has to do something with your Ultras biology." Romani crosses his arms and glance at the Italian women.

The room becomes quiet for a few seconds. Ritsuka stares at his hand for a couple of seconds with a small smile" _So my power has truly returned_." the man then looks back at Roman "Are there anything else, doctor?"

"Yes, even though your physical power has increased tremendously, you still need to be cautioned as most of the internal organs in you right now still somewhat human." Roman speak with utter seriousness, something that Fujimaru and Mash quickly notice through the man tone.

"And Da Vinci really want to study your Ring Device and that cards holder but I stopped her." and the pink-hair man smirk at the Italian Servant, who pout at the Doctor.

"Thank you doctor." Ritsuka nodded.

"Ritsuka, now you have become a Master, I suggest you should summon some Servants." Da Vinci once again spoke

"Servants?" the silver hero stare at Da Vinci with baffle, again. He knew the Servants are powerful but now with his power return, things will become much easier for Chaldea. Beside, the silver hero not really a team player much if he remembered his past adventures.

"I agree. Even though your power is beyond any Servants, it's always better to have more hands than one." Roman nodded in agreement before look at Ritsuka with a smile "Besides, from what Chaldea gathered from your body, the energy you have will exceed any normal human."

Fujimaru just standing there for a few seconds in silent before turn to Mash "Alright."

"Please follow me Senpai." the purple hair girl smile at her Senpai before both her and Ritsuka walk out of the workshop.

* * *

 _45 minutes of summoning later._

 **Antarctica- Chaldea- Guardian Heroic Spirit Summoning Room**

"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!" Ritsuka finishes his chants and the blue magic circle bright up again. A stream of light rise from the magic circle as a humanoid figure starts to materialize out of thin air. After a few seconds, it's revealed to be a Servant.

This male Servant has tanned skin and white hair. He wore black pants and combat boots, along with a sleeveless bulletproof-like shirt. Cover his arms are red clothes and red cloak from below his hip. This is Archer, also known as Emiya in his past life. Unlike other Servant, Archer is not a real Heroic Spirit but a Counter Guardian. Ayala, a god born from humanity will to survive, has sent the man here. She knew the threat the world is facing currently is something that beyond even a Servant capabilities, and she has to gambled all on the mysterious giant of light to save human.

Back to Archer, the man slowly opened his eyes and saw a familiar face.

"Hello, Shirou." Ritsuka said with a smile. Archer look back with a smile until a voice appears behind him, another familiar voice "Welcome to Chaldea, Archer."

The man turns around and saw Mash, the Shield Demi-Servant and with her are some other Servants. All familiar faces that he has met in the Fifth Holy Grail War. All too familiar for the man to see, it's like the old time again.

There is Lancer, the blue hair Irish Servant now wore a different outfit. O his hand is the famous red spear Gae Bolg, this cursed spear truly dangerous, even to Servant. Cu Chulainn now wore a blue suit with grey lines across his body and 2 steel shoulder pads.

Archer could see Caster as well, also known as the infamous Medea of Colchis. She bears dark purple cloak that covers her upper half with a hood and dark pink dress inside. Cover her hand is a pair of gloves. Ritsuka could not see her face as it was covered by the hood after all.

Another familiar face is Rider, true name Medusa, the famous Gorgon from Greek mythology. Ritsuka met her in Fuyuki Singularities before, that pink hair is too distinguish. Rider wore a black short dress that covers from her chest to her legs with unknow red symbol on her forehead. She also equipped with long gloves that reach over her elbow and 2 pink cuffs. Cover most of her legs are long shoes.

Archer would not expect to see him again as well, Sasaki Kojirō or the man who carry his legend. This purple hair man wore an indigo tradition Japan outfit with dark-purple vest and a long blue katana strap on his back. He also has a Japanese sandal style.

"Never thought gonna meet you here, fake Saber." Lancer smirk at Archer but the red cloak Servant quickly reply "It would be better if he did not summon a dog."

"You wanna fight, bastard?!" A tick mark appears on the blue Servant forehead as the man shouts in anger but Mash quickly moves between the two male Servants "Everyone, please calm down!"

Lancer glance at Mash before snort "You're lucky this time."

The tanned-skin Servant simply replied with a "Hmph."

"Besides, I got something more important to attend to." The blue hair Servant smirk as he turns to a confused Ritsuka "Huh?"

"Master, does this place has a training room?" the Irish Servant asked with a dark smirk.

" _Lancer is he about to ..._ " Mash and Caster widened their eyes when they realize the Irish man intention.

"I think so." Fujimaru scratch the back of his head

* * *

 _2 hours later_

 **Antarctica- Chaldea- the Training Room**

Inside a big white room, there are 2 figures stand in the middle, revealing to be Lancer and Ritsuka. While Lancer wore his blue suit with some minor adjustment, Ritsuka has only equipped a black shirt and black pants.

Cu Chulainn blue onesie now darker with ocean color lines and dark sky color shoulder pad as well. With Ritsuka, the man only has his black shirt and pants with the same color and a pair of sneakers. On his belt are his transformation devices.

There is a giant glass chamber on top of the wall. Inside the chambers are multiple Chaldea staffs, include Mash, Da Vinci, Romani, and other Servants as well. While the staffs focus on the computers to monitor the fight, Da Vinci is sitting on a table to guide the staffs. Meanwhile, Mash, Romani, and other Servant just stood there and wait for the fight to happen.

"Alright, Master, Let's do this." Lancer spoke while spin his spear

"Just remember, Lancer. This is a spar, not a real fight." Ritsuka said, crossed his arms

"Yeah, yeah. Just transform and we can start." The blue hair Servant wave his hand dismissively.

"Heh, you asked for it." Ritsuka smirk before pulling the level of his cards holder.

Meanwhile, Caster and Rider are still having a hard time that their Master gonna fight Lancer, even though Mash and Archer told them that Ritsuka is not human at all. Servants are legendary warriors that exceed humanity physical as well as magical boundaries in many ways, and that already sound insane, and now we got an alien came from other dimension is something just beyond anyone comprehension. If we just not mention that this alien is a 165 feet tall giant then the story is gonna be less … fantasy.

While other is staring at the Irish Servant, the purple hair girl quickly notices the tanned skin "special" attention to their Master "You seems exciting for this fight, Archer."

"Yes, I wonder which form he gonna use." the red cloak Servant said

However, what Archer just spoke did not pass from Da Vinci and Romani ears "W-Wait, What?! What do you mean "form"?"

"You don't know about Ritsuka form?" Archer cocked an eyebrow at Romani question.

"NO! We always thought that he only has that red and blue form!" the pink hair man exclaim

"Can you explain to us, Archer?" Da Vinci swiftly dashes near the tanned skin Servant with excitement.

The Servant nodded before start to explaining "The last time I fought with Master, he switches to another red and silver form."

"Interesting." Romani murmured

"Indeed, in that form, Master was equipped with some kind of crystal armor." Archer continue

"Armor?" Mash baffle

"Yes, what intrigues me most are those mysterious armor. I cannot identify the property of the armor for some reason." the tanned skin Servant close his eyes to recall the fight.

"Wait? You can identify other armor." Romani now realize Archer new ability.

The tanned skin man turn to the Doctor "My magecraft ability help me gain knowledge of any other weapons and sometimes, even armor but Ritsuka weapons and armors are truly "foreign" to me."

"Senpai did say he is an alien after all." Mash commented.

"Ritsuka is full of mystery, ain't he." Da Vinci said with a smile.

"I agree with you on that part, Da Vinci." Romani sigh.

Back to Ritsuka, the man quickly pull his card holder level and pull out a card. The card flashes with a white light for a second there while everyone still keeps their eyes on Fujimaru.

" **Ultraman-san!** "  
Gai raises a card up and put it into the middle of the ring as blue light surround the card, in the next moment, the same light quickly form a humanoid form next to Gai right side.

The figure reveals to be a silver being. This being has a round shape gem on his chest and oval eyes with a large fin. His body color was red and silver. There are 2 silver patches under his arm and over his shoulder, the rest of the silver cover his fists and legs. One of his unique features is 2 parallel silver lines between his gem. The rest of his body is cover in red.

"SHUWATCH!"

Everyone jaws almost fall off from what they just saw. A silver phantom that appears from the cards, it's like summon Servants but at a faster rate. Out of all people, Romani was the shockest "What the?! Did anyone see that?!"

"Who is that specter?" Da Vinci eyes now sparkle for some reason.

"He looks similar to Senpai giant form for some reason." Mash could not hide her surprise as well.  
"This Master is an interesting one." Caster said with a dark smile.

"I agree." Rider replied

"Da Vinci! Did you heard his sound?!" Romani turn to the Italian Servant with thrill.

"Doctor, I think there is more important issue to see here than the specter shout." Mash glance at the pink hair man with a sweat drop.  
Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN!

Once again, everyone was confused by the sudden voice came out of nowhere but from Assassin and Archer guess, it's probably coming from the Ring Device on Gai hand, the pink hair doctor moves his eyes around "Where is that voice come from?"

"Ultraman?! That how Senpai call himself." Mash mumble but Archer could heard what the girl said.

"No, Mash, I think Ultraman that the voice just said refers to the silver specter here." everyone now moves their attention on the "Ultraman".  
" **Tiga-san!** "

Gai place the next card into the middle of the ring again and the card swiftly materialized into yellow light and the light rapidly creates a humanoid next to his left.

The figure reveals to be another silver being. This being has a large fin on his head with oval shape eyes and a crystal on his forehead. His body composes with the color of red, silver and blue follow an interchange pattern with a blue gem on his chest that also has an oval shape but vertical and surrounded by silver, especially the bottom part. On his upper body are two yellow bands that form together like a U shape with his gem at the middle. The red color forms a red stripe across his body while blue stay at the rear of his body and on his chest. The Ultras also has silver cover his fist, his knees, feet, his abdomen, which is a V shape, and under his arms.

"TWAO!"

First, a silver Ultras phantom, now a multicolor Ultras spirit appear from the card. Romani feel that this slowly become an anime that he watched yesterday "That looks pretty cool!"

"Doctor, please focus!" the girl scold the pink hair man

" _This left specter look different than the right one, what is Master try to do here? Are he trying to summon them or something else._ " Archer place his hand under his chin with deep thought before widened his eyes as he realizes something " _Unless..._ "  
Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN TIGA!

"This one is called Tiga, eh?" Romani look at "Tiga" with deep interest before rubbed his chin "Strange name."  
Gai raises the Ring up as he shouts out:  
"Please lend me the power of your lights!"

"Borrow?" Mash and Romani said in unison.  
The Ring color flashes with the color of blue then another flash to a color of yellow.  
Orb Ring: FUSION UP!

"Fusion? Is Ritsuka try to-" the pink-haired man quickly got interrupted by Da Vinci who is spot an abnormal amount of prana is coming out of Ritsuka body.

"Romani! I detect a large amount of energy from Ritsuka!"

"W-What? What do you mea-" Once again, Romani got interrupted by one of his staffs.

"Sir! The silver giant body releases a huge amount of prana."

"Let me see!" Romani quickly rush to one of the computers and stare at the screen with amazement "A-Amazing, this amount of prana exceed any magus on this world."  
Two silver beings immediately merged into Gai as the white light begin to surround his body.  
" **ULTRAMAN ORB: SPACIUM ZEPERION** "

"Spacium Zeperion? That a pretty unusual name." Da Vinci poked her chin again.

"So this is Master true form. Interesting indeed." Caster said so but Archer think not.  
"I think Master is still hiding something from us." the tanned skin Servant words immediately got everyone's attention.

"Archer, what do you mean?" Mash asked

"From what I just observed, I believe that those silver specters are the owner of Master cards." the man proceeds to explain

"Archer, can you explain that in details?" Romani spoke with seriousness in his eyes.

"I'm not 100% sure but I think Ritsuka is borrowing the power of those "Ultras" as he said earlier. As we know, Ritsuka is not the only silver giant."

"If what Ritsuka said is true, then this makes sense in some way." the pink-haired man now has a thoughtful look at Fujimaru.

"But if Senpai borrows these beings power then what is his true power?" Mash questioned now bring more curiosity for everyone.

"Maybe Ritsuka don't want to share about that power yet. He still needs time to adjust around here after all." Da Vinci conclude.

"Nevertheless, we should respect Master privacy and till the time right, he will show us something that we didn't know about him." Archer nodded in agreement with the Italian idea.

Meanwhile, Gai now is in his Ultras form but at human-size, the silver hero quickly changes into his battle stance "I light the darkness and strike at evil!"

However, Orb could spot that Lancer is giving him a weird look "What's wrong?"

"Last time I saw you, the rear lines on your body was blue, now its purple for some reason." the blue hair Servant narrow his eyes at Orb.

"Really, I wouldn't care much about that." Gai glance at his arm for a few seconds before switch into his battle stance again "Are you ready, Lancer?"

"Ready? I'm just waiting for you the whole time, Master! Let's go!" the Irish Servant let out a wide smirk.

" _Said the man who notices the color on my body._ "

After a few seconds of quiet, both combatants rush at each other with subsonic speed. Lancer delivers multiple powerful stabs at the silver alien but Orb quickly activates his **Sky Type Speed** as the purple lines glow up for a few seconds. The sudden boost of speed helps the Ultras to dodge all of the Irish Servant attacks with ease. Orb decide to repay with a roundhouse kick into Lancer face but the blue hair Servant quickly blocks the kick with his spear.

Both combatants swiftly jump back to their original position before Orb once again, dash at Lancer again. With quick thinking, the blue suit Servant threw his spear like a cannon at Orb. The silver hero barely avoids the spear and this creates a second of open for Cu Chulainn to run straight at Orb. The blue hair man delivers a powerful left hook then follow by another straight punch then another right hook but Gai block all of the attacks with his forearm. And the red cursed spear is still stuck on the wall.

Orb swiftly activate his **Power Type Strength** and the red lines bright up for a few seconds. The silver Ultras deliver a straight punch that pushes Lancer a dozen meters back. Even though the blue hair Servant has blocked the punch that creates a shockwave, it still forces the man to slide back. Realize his spear will become his greatest weapon his Master, Cu Chulainn quickly summon an **Ansuz** rune in front of him and shot the flame rune at Orb.

The silver hero quickly raises his forearms up to block the explosive fire. Seize this moment, Lancer immediately summons Gae Bolg back to his side before ran straight at Gai again. With a few meters distant from Gai, Cu Chulainn leap up and try to stab Orb forehead but the silver hero swiftly shot out a **Sperion Slash** at Lancer. Even though the Irishman has blocked the shot with his spear, the explosive still sends him a few meters back.

Now it's time for Gai to counterattack, the Ultras rush straight at Lancer while activating his **Sky Type Speed**. Seeing this, Lancer try to perform a series of attacks as well as defense include slash, stab and block with his red spear. With Orb, the Ultras mostly dodge or use his forearms to halted the attacks while still trying to land a punch on Lancer face. Both of them move at the speed that Mash and the Chaldea staff having a hard time to follow.

After a couple seconds of close combat, Orb decides to end the fight with a powerful roundhouse kick that aim for Lancer left hip but the blue suit man once again block the attack with his spear. Using his free hands, Ultraman Orb grabs Lancer by the collar before threw the man with such speed at the wall. Fortunately, the blue-haired man quickly regains his balance and land safely on the ground.

Before Gai could make another attempt at close combat with Lancer, the man swiftly use the tip of his spear and carve 2 **Ansuz** runes on the ground. In the next second, 2 massive streams of flame rise from the runes and launch at Orb. However, the Ultras make no attempt to avoid the flames, Gai swiftly claps his hand together, perform **Orb Shower** , as a powerful stream of water shot out from the silver hero hands. The powerful water quickly shut down Lancer flames in a matter of seconds. Everyone was shocked by Orb new ability is an understatement.

Gai decides to repay by throwing 4 **Shuriken Sperion Light Ring** at Lancer but the blue hair Servant spear suddenly glows the color of bright red for a few seconds before the man swings Gae Bolg around and deflect all of the buzzsaw projectiles. Cu Chulainn and Orb both decide to return to good old close combat. Once again, both combatants rush at each other with subsonic speed and create a shockwave the moment they contact. Using his cursed spear, Lancer successfully keeps Orb from getting close by deliver a series of stabs and slash at the Ultras. Gai could only dodge all block with his arms.

Decide he need to change tactic, Ultraman Orb immediately borrows one of Tiga powers. The silver hero performs the iconic Ancient Giant of Light move, **Timer Flash Special** , as he releases intense light from his Color Timer, force Lancer to jump a few meters back. Both combatants look at each other for a few seconds in silence before the blue suit Servant decide to open his mouth.

"Sorry, Master, I observed you trick the last time you fight with that monster. I suggest you change tactic." Lancer spoke with a smirk

"I guess you would say that. Alright, how about some wind, eh?" The moment Orb finish his sentence, a white light flashes his chest and force everyone to cover their eyes.

 _ **Freeze Time**_

" _ **Jack-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai raises a card up and put it into the middle of the ring as green light surround the card, in the next moment, the same light quickly form a humanoid form next to Gai right side._

 _The figure reveals to be a silver being. This being has a fin on his head and oval-shaped eyes. This Ultra has a similar appearance to the original Ultraman but one could distinguish by his shorter "pants," fuller "sleeves" and "knee pads," and pinstripes along the red areas. There is also a bracelet on his wrist. Additionally, the silver bracelet adorns a yellow rhombus.  
"CHAHHH"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN JACK-KUN!_

" _ **Zero-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai place the next card into the middle of the ring again and the card swiftly materialized into blue light and the light rapidly creates a humanoid next to his left._

 _The figure reveals to be another silver being. This being has pentagon-shape eyes. On top of his head are 2 crests and a green round gem on his forehead. Cover his shoulder and chest are solar-like armor that surrounds his blue Color Timer. Most of his upper half is blue while from his hip below is crimson red. There are also grey lines run across his legs._

 _"HYAAA"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN ZERO!_

 _Gai raise his left hand up before move his right hand next to his eyes, the man then raises the Ring up as he shouts out:_

" _Please lend me something with an edge!"_

 _The Ring color flashes with the color of green then another flash to a color of blue._

 _"FUSION UP!"_

 _Two silver beings immediately merged into Gai as the white light begin to surround his body._

 _"_ _ **ULTRAMAN ORB: HURRICANE SLASH**_ _"_

 _ **Unfreeze Time**_

The light died down, reveal Gai in another form. In this form, Orb has oval shape eyes and 2 crests on his head with a large fin along a blue forehead gem. His body is consist of black, grey, blue and red in an unpredictable pattern. Black cover his neck, his crotch, and abdomen. Blue could be seen under his arms, knees and under his torso. Red is on his chest, his arms along with the blue and under his knees. He also has grey feet and a solar-like armor over his torso and his shoulder. Finally, On his chest is a blue ring and under the ring is an arrow shape that points down.

The Wandering Ultras switch into his battle stance: "I cut down darkness faster than the speed of light!"

"Does he has to start with a catchphrase every time he transformed?" Romani rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"Doctor, I think these catchphrase are pretty unique." Mash smile while still focus on Ritsuka and Da Vinci quickly chimed in "I think so too!"

"Nice catchphrase, I like this form already!" Lancer smile like a madman.

Suddenly, Romani blinked before his face turns to utterly shocked "W-Wait, H-He has another form?!" the pink hair man exclaims while Da Vinci gives him a disappointed look "Roman, your reaction are too slow."

" _Just like I guess, he has more than 2 form_." Archer crossed his arms while still staring at Gai.

Back to Orb, the silver alien and Lancer once again dash straight at each other. Aim for Orb left hip, Cu Chulainn tries to use the shaft of his spear to stunt the silver being. Fortunately, the Ultras quickly block the strike with his forearm before delivering a straight punch with his free arm at Lancer face. With amazing reflex, the blue hair Servant tilted his head to avoid the punch before try to headbutt Orb.

Unfortunately, the Ultras forehead proves to be much tougher than it looks. Seizing the moment Lancer is stunt by his fail attack, Orb delivers a series of **Rotation Kick** , in a different manner, at the blue suit Servant. Blue trace of energy could be seen from each kick. Even though the Irish Servant has blocked all of the attacks, the force behind each kick slowly push him back.

After a short period of kicking, Lancer decides to counter-attack with his spear by delivering a barrage of stabs but the Ultras use his enhanced speed to dodge all before jump a few meters back, trying to lure Cu Chulainn to him. Without any hesitation, Lancer dashes straight at the silver hero. Both begin to exchange strikes after strikes in the next couple of seconds.

While Lancer tries to stab, smash and even slam with the tip of his spear in different styles, none of them could hit the silver Ultras. With Orb, the silver hero just trying to dodge and sometimes payback with a few punches, chops and kicks but all fail as Gae Bolg help protect Cu Chulainn from every hit. Meanwhile, everyone, once again, having a hard time to watch the fight as both combatants speed keep increase every minute.

Realize that the red spear is truly a problem, Orb immediately grabs the spear with his right hand while delivering a straight kick at Lancer abdomen, which causes the blue hair Servant slide across the ground, a few meters back. Seizing this moment, Ultraman Orb drops the red cursed spear and threw the **Orb Sluggers** on his head. A pair of blue energy copy crests flew straight at Lancer, force the man to make a tactical role to avoid them. Took this chance, Ultraman Orb swiftly ran straight at the blue suit man and deliver a powerful straight punch to his face. Luckily, Lancer has already summoned a rune which protect him from any physical damage.

In the next second, a blue magical circle appears in front of Cu Chulainn. The moment Orb fist makes a contact with it, a big explosion occur, which send the silver Ultras a dozen meters back. Lancer then quickly summon Gae Bolg back to his hand before deflecting another pair of **Orb Sluggers** that coming straight at him.

After that, Lancer quickly raises his left hand up and drew 4 flames runes. In the next second, the fire runes were shot out at the silver Ultras and create a powerful explosion that shook the entire training room. However, much to Lancer surprise, Orb swiftly use **Orb Sluggers** to perform **Barrier** by spin both of the crests in front of him and create a shield of red and blue energy which block Lancer attacks. But the surprise did not end there, the silver hero then summons his battle weapon from the barrier, **Orb Slugger Lance**. This trident-like spear has the color of blue, red and black but mostly covered in blue with a gear lever and a button near the top. Everyone, include Lancer, was very surprised and amazed by the new weapon that Gai just summon.

"I'm not expecting this from Senpai." Mash said while look at Orb weapon with awe.

"And I thought he could not surprise me anymore." Romani agreed while still shocked about these new-found abilities.

"Now this is more like it, Master !" the blue hair Servant laugh madly before rush straight Orb and the Ultras decide to do the same. Both of them crash into each other, create a small shockwave everytime their weapon meet, while bounces across the room with speed of a bullet. Romani and the staffs try to use their camera to catch up with the fight, even Mash is having a hard time to follow their speed.

After a couple of second of jumping around the room, both land back in the middle of the room. In the next moment, both combatants immediately deliver a barrage of straight stabs at each other with sound-breaking speed but none of the strikes was success. After a few seconds of silence between them, Orb suddenly drops his weapon on the ground and spread out his arms, showing the sign of "hit me".

Lancer let out a wide smile before crouch down and launched himself at the silver hero with the spear in his hand. But much to everyone's surprise, Orb immediately activate his **Teleportations** as the silver hero disappear in swirls of red and blue energy. Before Lancer could react, the silver Ultras was already behind him and deliver a powerful **Rotation Kick** at the man back, send him straight into the wall, resulting in a medium size hole with a cloud of smoke surrounding the blue haired man. As the smoke died down, it's revealed that Lancer is still fine, except some blood on his forehead.

"You still 2 thousand years early to beat me, Lancer!" Orb said before flash in a white light and transform back to normal.

"Ho, ho, ho! You better listen to what he said,Lancer." Caster look at Lancer while letting out a dark and mocking laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing." the Irishman grumble before stand up.

 _10 minutes later_

Ritsuka is currently sitting on the bench with a tower over his neck. The silver hero admits that Lancer fighting ability truly exceeds the Cu Chulainn that he met in his world thousand years ago. Suddenly, Ritsuka turn around to see Mash is slowly walk to him.

"Good job, Senpai, your combat ability is truly amazing." the girl said while giving Ritsuka a bottle of water.

"Thank you, Mash." the man replied before took a sip from the bottle.

Suddenly, Rider approach Ritsuka with a serious expression "Master, may I ask for a favor?"

"What is it, Rider?"

"I want to have a spar with you, your powers is interesting and I wish to know more."

The man glance over his Ring Device before answer "Very well, I still have some stamina left for one more transformation."

 _10 minutes later_

With Ritsuka and Rider, both are standing opposite to each other, in the middle of the training room. The distance between them is about a couple of meters. The atmosphere was intense as everyone all focuses their attention on Ritsuka, curious about his tactic for Rider.

"I wonder how Rider will fair against Ritsuka." Roman wonder

Da Vinci poked her cheek a few time before replied: "Maybe longer than Lancer."

"I guess so." the pink haired man crosses his arms.

"Are you ready, Rider?" Ritsuka asked.

The pink hair Servant respond is a nodded, Fujimaru immediately raise the Orb Ring up as the white light engulfed his body.

 _ **Freeze Time**_

" _ **Ginga-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai raises a card up and put it into the middle of the ring as blue light surround the card, in the next moment, the same light quickly form a humanoid form next to Gai right side._

 _The figure reveals to be a silver being. This being has a fin on his head that cover by light blue armor. This armor also covers his upper forehead, his shoulder, forearm, chest and near his feet. He has yellow oval shaped eyes and a body with crimson color. On his chest is a blue small gem that covers by his chest armor which is the blue crystal. There are silver lines on his neck, legs, the upper part of the arms and on the side of his hip. Finally, there is a green small gem on his forehead._

 _"SHOWAH!"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN GINGA!_

" _ **Mebius-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai place the next card into the middle of the ring again and the card swiftly materialized into white light and the light rapidly creates a humanoid next to his left._

 _The figure reveals to be another silver being. This being has yellow oval shaped eyes with a large fin and two red lines on top of his head. Most of his body is cover by red and silver. The red cover his rears, the neck, the fists, and the feet. There are some red lines ran across his chest and legs. The being most notable feature is a crystal shape blue gem on his torso and small, short yellow bands on his hip and shoulders. The silver being also has an arrowhead shape brace on his forearm that paint with gold and red and a red gem in the middle._

 _"CHIAHHH!"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN MEBIUS!_

 _Gai twist his body to the right before swinging both arms in a circular fashion and end up with his right hand on his left hand, the man then raises the Ring up as he shouts out:_

" _Please lend me the power of Taro's student!"_

 _The Ring color flashes with the color of blue then another flash to a color of white._

 _"FUSION UP!"_

 _Two silver beings immediately merged into Gai as the white light begin to surround his body._

 _"_ _ **ULTRAMAN ORB: MEBIUS ESPECIALLY**_ _"_

 _ **Unfreeze time**_

Now in his Ultras form, Orb quickly switch to his battle stance: "The future will show the dazzling light!"

Once again, everyone is surprised by Ritsuka new looking form, to Lancer and Archer, this form does look like a crystal warrior.

"Whoa, another new form!" Roman exclaim

"You don't have to state the obvious, Roman." Da Vinci look at Romani with sweat drops.

"Archer? Is this the form you talk about?" Mash turn to the tanned skin Servant

"Yes, Ritsuka use this form to defeat me in Fuyuki." Archer replied with Roman only respond is "Ah,I see."

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Rider decide to initial the fight by crouch down and launch herself like a rocket at Orb. However, the silver hero quickly side step to the left to avoid the attack before deliver multiple hooks and straight punches at Rider.

However, the busty pink hair Servant easily dodge all of the attacks before swept her feet out under Orb but the silver Ultras quickly jump to avoid before repay with a powerful axe kick that shook the ground and create a small size crater. Out of reflex, Rider leap back to her original position. The pink Servant then threw her knife dagger like Scorpion at Gai.

Fortunately, Orb quickly grab the weapon with his hand before pull the chain knife to his side and Rider too. Before Rider could react, Ultraman Orb deliver an elbow strike right at her abdomen, send the Servant into the wall. But Rider quickly regain her balances and use her feet to move her body back to the ground before she meet the wall.

Orb decide to finish the fight by shot out multiple yellow **Hand Slashes** at the pink hair Servant. However, Rider quickly move at soun-breaking speed in a ziczac formation to avoid all the blasts. The blindfold Servant then threw another knife dagger to Ultraman Orb left side, distract him before rush straight at the silver hero and give him a barrage of straight kick.

Luckily, the crystal armor protect Orb from any serious damage and the silver hero swiftly release a wave of intense heat from his body, force Rider to jump a few meters back. Before the pink hair women could make another attempt of close her distant with Orb, the silver hero immediately dash straight at her with inhuman speed.

Once again, before Rider could react or make any actions, Orb instantly grab the pink hair Servant neck and slam her body into the ground 4 times before threw her into the opposite side of the room. Medusa body land back on the ground with a loud thud and a small crater. As the smoke around disperse, it's reveal Rider was unharmed as Orb has lower his strength as much as possible.

"This fight is over." Orb body flash up and turn back to human.

"Your power are truly impressive, Master." Rider said as she slowly stand up.

"Thank you, Rider. That was too kind from you." Ritsuka smile at the pink hair Servant before turn to the purple hair girl who just rush next to him "Let's get something to eat, Mash. I'm starving."

"Hai!" Mash said happily before both of them walk out of the room.

While Roman and the staffs is still analyse the video they recorded. The rest of the Servants still staring at the doorway, where Ritsuka and Mash just walk out a few minutes ago.

"Our Master is truly an interesting one, isn't he." Caster said

"And powerful too." Rider nodded in agreement "His ability is beyond a Servant in every way."

"I wonder is there a way to study him further." Caster spoke with a dark smile

"Yeah, sure, you can try." Lancer glance over the hooded women with a smirk.

"What did you said, Lancer ?!"

"You heard me!"

Archer and Rider sigh at what they saw, 2 ancient Servants start to argue like 9 years old kids.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

 **Antarctica- Chaldea- Cafeteria**

"Archer, are you the chef here?" Ritsuka asked as he walks in.

"Yes, it seems Chaldea is facing shortage in manpower so I decide to help them in anyway." the tanned-skin man replied

"Sorry to ask you for this, Archer, but Chaldea just suffer a huge blow this time and we still need time to recover." Romani clap his hand together while put his head down with a regretful look.

"Don't worry, it's fine, besides, from what I saw, everyone around here lacks the proper way to take care of themselves anyway." Archer walk back to the kitchen without looking back.

 _10 minutes later_

"So doctor, how is Chaldea situation currently?" Ritsuka asked

"Not really good, all 47 candidates are in critical conditions and was put into cryo-freeze for this moment." Romani sigh.

"I-I see. What about the staffs here?" Fujimaru secretly sigh in relief before spoke again.

"We only have 19 left, we lost 200 from Leff sabotaged already." Roman said while close his eyes.

Ritsuka smash the table in frustration while gritted his teeths which almost scare both Mash and Romani "Damn! The circumstance is much worse than I thought."

"C-Cheer up, Ritsuka, with your arrival here, we can pull this off in no time!" the pink-hair man try to lighten the atmosphere up with his word.

"I agree with the doctor. With your power, we will soon restore humanity foundation, Senpai" Mash nodded with a smile.

"I guess so." Ritsuka let out a long sigh.

Suddenly, Archer appear out of nowhere and place 3 rice plates on the table "Here's your food."

"Thank you, Archer." the pink-hair doctor said with a smile.

 _15 minutes later_

From what Ritsuka sees, Archer cooking skill truly make him an exception among other Servants, but that does not surprise the Ultras much, he knew that Ayala will send it Counter Guardian to protect humanity but he just expect a man like Emiya.

"That was some good foods there." Romani said while trying to find a toothpick.

"I agree with you on that part." Ritsuka nodded

Suddenly, the pink hair doctor turn to Fujimaru with a super serious look on his face "Ritsuka, I want to ask you this question if you don't mind."

"What is it?" Fujimaru was confused by Roman sudden mood change.

"Me and everyone else saw you pull out some kind of cards when you fought Lancer, what are those cards?"

Ritsuka let out a long sigh after heard that question, he known that everyone gonna ask that question sooner or later, he should not use real-time transformation after all "I guess I should share some of my information after all." the man place his cards holder on the table and pull the level, reveal multiple Ultras cards"These are the Ultras Fusion Cards."

Mash could see the same cards that Ritsuka has used in the training room and Roman saw some strange Ultras cards, but the man especially intrigue about the yellow card. This card has a picture of a silver being, and this Ultras look more futuristic than other, especially his X shape Color Timer.

"Ultras Fusion Cards?" Romani cocked an eyebrow

"These cards help me borrow the powers other Ultras." Fujimaru explained

" _Just like what Archer said earlier._ " Mash widened her eyes as she remember what Archer said about Orb ability.

Suddenly, Emiya voice came out of nowhere "So I believe these "Ultras" have a name."

"AH! A-Archer?! Where do you come from?!" Romani almost jump out of his seat

"Doctor, please focus." Mash scold Romani again.

"Yes, these Ultras are all carry a name." Ritsuka nodded before show everyone the second card that he obtained "For example, this Ultras is call "Ultraman"."

"Ultraman?" Mash is very interest in this card for some reason. Perhaps she found something similar between her and this silver being.

"He was the first one to arrive to Earth and protect the planet from many alien invasions. His legacy has changed humanity future since then."

"A-Amazing!" Romani was surprised is an understatement.

"So what about this one?" Archer ask, eyeing on a red and blue Ultras with 2 crests on his head.

"This Ultras is call "Zero", he is the son of Seven."

Everyone is shock by Fujimaru statement again, to Romani, these Ultras is truly beyond what he imagine " _Son?! So these Ultras are similar to human in some way._ "

"Seven? Like number seven?"

"Yes, here is Seven." Ritsuka raise a blue card up, showing a picture of a red-silver being with solar panels-like armor cover his shoulder and torso with a crest on his head.

Another familiar voice chimed in "They do look like each other."

"AH! D-Da Vinci?! Where did you come from?!" Roman turn around and saw other Servant also approach the group but in different outfit. Lancer wore a green t-shirt with black pants and chain on his pocket. Rider wore a turtleneck sweater and grey remain the same and Caster has a blue jacket and black shirt with brown long dress, reveal her beautiful face, long blue hair and pointy elf-like ears.

"Don't be a chicken, Roman." the Italian women give the pink hair man another disappointed look.

"Master, what about that one?" Caster point to another card. The Ultras in this card look different than other for some reason, he has armor cover his chest and forearms and his replace his Color Timer is a big V-shape red gem on his chest.

"This Ultras is call "Nexus", he is the newest card I obtain." Ritsuka smile when staring at the card.

"Nexus, that's a pretty strange name compare the others." Roman said

"His true name is Noa. He is one of the most powerful Ultras ever exist. He traveled across the multiverse to help other Ultras." Fujimaru statement once again, caught everyone off-guard. Travel through time and space is something that only True Magic could perform.

"I would love to meet this silver warrior." Rider commented

"So where is he now, Senpai ?"

"I can't said, the last time I met him, he is bonding with a human host called James Waller." Ritsuka rubbed the back of his head.

"Bond with a human?!" Roman widened his eyes when heard the word "bond", the man never thought such species could exist " _These Ultras are truly remarkable. Their abilities are beyond many magecraft._ "

Suddenly, Ritsuka turn his head to Romani "So doctor, I want to know more about magecraft, can you explain to me about this type of magecraft."

While other begin to explain to Fujimaru what magecraft is, Lancer could not ignore the black card that radiate mysterious energy from it. The man could sense such hatred and evil from the card.

"Archer, don't tell me that card is hidden from your eyes." the blue hair Servant whisper.

"Hmph. That card, it's different than other cards for some reason. I can feel the dark power radiate from that card. Just like Angra Mainyu." Archer narrow his eyes at the black card.

"You don't have to speak that name right now." The Irishman spat in disgust.

 _30 minutes later_

Ritsuka is truly amazed by human ability in this world to use magic, it's completely different than his world. The silver her thinks that humanity will truly reach the start by combining science and magecraft together. But the Holy Grail War is something that man believe is very stupid. The concept of an all-wishing Grail is only an illusion. Even Juggler will agree with this.

"Senpai, we will start with the first Singularity tomorrow. Please have some rest." Mash said softly to the man.

"I think I should, the transformation really exhausts me." Ritsuka nodded.

* * *

 _45 minutes later_

 **Antarctica- Chaldea- Ritsuka Room**

After saying goodbye to Mash, Ritsuka walks into the room and quickly drop his body onto the bed. The man could barely feel his arms and legs right now. His muscle needs some rest. Fujimaru realizes that even though his powers have returned but he just pushes himself too much with the fusion power and he needs to rest. The man eyes slowly close down, but before he could fall to his slumber, Ritsuka pulls a small photo from his pocket and stare at it for a few seconds.

The picture reveals Ritsuka, look younger and next to him is a girl with orange hair. Unlike Ritsuka, the girl has yellow iris eyes. The man smile at the picture before reminds to himself.

"Gabriella, my power now has returned. I will find you soon, little sister." The silver hero then put the picture onto the table next to his bed before shutting down his eyes.

* * *

 _15 hours later_

 **Antarctica- Chaldea- the Central Control Room**

Everyone have gathered and ready for Rayshift, the only person that need to be here is Ritsuka. Lancer and Archer wore different attire while the rest just in their usual Servant combat outfit. Archer still has his usual red cloak style but with some minor adjustment such as brighter color and yellow lines on the red sleeve. With Lancer, the man just has his pants, show his muscular body and red tattoo on the right side of his body, not include long blue sleeve cover both his arms. Romani was about to commented on Cu Chulainn fashion style but the pink hair man decide it's not wise to do so. While everyone is still discuss about the plan when they arrive to France, the sound of door slide open attract their attention. It's reveal to be Ritsuka, but with some alteration.

The man wore a brown leather coat and beneath is a grey shirt. For the bottom, Gai wore grey jean and brown boots. But the most notable about this outfit is his brown fedora. On his belt is the Ring Device, the cards container and an ocarina.

"Um ... Ritsuka … what are you wearing?" the pink hair man said with dumb look.

Ritsuka blinked at the question before look at his clothes"Oh, these?" the man then begin to explain "These are my old clothes, they remind me of my past life."

"Beside, it feels really uncomfortable with those Mystic Codes clothes anyway." Ritsuka growl a little.

There was a few seconds of awkward silent before Romani turn to the Italian Servant "Da Vinci? Do you have anything to said?"

Da Vinci poke her chin a couple of times before answer with a smile "They look very fashionable."

"I do think these clothes look pretty fit for you, Senpai." the purple hair girl said with smile.

"Thank you Mash." Fujimaru turn to Mash and replied the girl with with a kind smile.

"Alright, the datas show that your body could integrate with Rayshift at a Servant level so you will be fine without coffin." Romani said while holding his tablet "But Mash is a Demi-Servant so she will need one."

In the next minutes, every Servants and Master has made their way to their position, with Mash is the only one in the coffin while other just stand there.

"Everyone ready?" the Doctor ask through his speaker.

Gai raise his thumb up.

"Alright! 3 … 2 … 1, Rayshift commencing!" and the rainbow light engulf everyone in the next second. Gai close his eyes as he begin to remember his old adventures, it was not a pleasant time but he will do what must be do to save Earth. Now they will travel to France, the Hundred Years War and save humanity.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: France

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate series or Ultraman series. Fate own by TYPE-MOON and Ultraman belong to Tsuburaya Production.

 **Thank you for all of your reviews and following, it's really support my moral to continue this story. I was thinking about putting some fan-made forms from Animo to the story in the future, please tell me what you think about this idea.**

 **For a harem, I'm thinking about it but I don't think Gai Kurenai is a man who will choose many girls so I'm gonna stick with Jeanne, Jalter, and Mashu. Just safe bet.**

 **Also, sorry for the late update, the next chapter will be posted in next week.**

 **Hope you guy enjoy this chapter, we will have a special guest in this singularity.**

 **Chapter 4: France**

 _ **Previously on Fate: The Sunset Wanderer**_

" _Everyone ready?" the Doctor ask through his speaker._

 _Gai raise his thumb up._

" _Alright! 3 … 2 … 1, Rayshift commencing!" and the rainbow light engulf everyone in the next second. Gai close his eyes as he begin to remember his old adventures, it was not a pleasant time but he will do what must be do to save Earth. Now they will travel to France, the Hundred Years War and save humanity._

 **First Singularity**

 **France**

 **Time: 1431 A.D**

 **Day 1**

 **Somewhere in France - Hours Ago**

A scream could be heard from the palace. It was a scream of agony, pain, and torture. Flames could be seen from the window as heat engulf the room. A woman with black armor and a flag laugh madly. She raises her hand up as the black spear disappear and the corpse of the King fall onto the ground like a potato bag. After a few minutes kicking and crashing the room, the mysterious women start to summon her own set of Servants. Stand next to her is a man with long hair and fish eyes socket along with the black dress. Both of them carry a burning vengeance and hatred. They will slaughter everyone and burn this nation to the ground.

In the corner of the room, is a man. This man is in his mid-30s with short spiky hair. He wore a brown long black trench coat over his blue t-shirt and grey jeans. Unknown to the other, this is not his true form, this is just a borrowing appearance from a man was known as Shinya Mizorogi. The man/being snort at the other Servants the moment they materialized. To his, this whole situation is just a big fat joke. In the next seconds, the mysterious man disappears onto the roof. His eyes suddenly flash red as he stares at the sunrise horizon.

The man then engulfs his body with red mist before turn back to his true form. It's revealed to be a strange being with a pinch-shape head and blue body cover by grey armor. His voice is dark and somewhat hoarse" _ **Pitiful, why the giant of lights has to associate with these primitive and pathetic creatures. This planet defense system, Gaia, Ayala, or whatever these filthy creatures called, are already broken, but why He's still here?**_ " the alien being then turn his head to the left as his white eyes still stare at the horizon. " _ **Come, Ultraman Orb, if you want to meet Him, you have to defeat me first but this won't be like last time.**_ "

* * *

 **Somewhere in France - Current**

The sky is light blue and the grass is green. It was a beautiful scenery from what Ritsuka currently seeing. Around him is just green plain with far away horizon along with some hills. Everyone is standing gather under the tree on top of a small hill. Mash is currently talking with Romani about the situation while Emiya has been sent to scout the surround area. Caster and Rider just stand there, looking at the sky while Lancer keep walking around, the blue hair seem impatient about waiting for Archer.

Mash, after finish discusses with the Doctor, turn to Ritsuka "Senpai, it seems the Rayshift has success."

The girl noticed the man seem focus on something "Senpai?"

"Mash, look at the sky." Ritsuka said as he point at the sky

The moment Shielder and Romani turn their eyes to the sky, their expression were shocked. "What is that ring of light?"

On the sky is a giant ring of rainbow light that surround the sky, through the clow and with a height that even jet will have a hard time to reach. Even an idiot could tell this is not normal at all.

"Magecraft." Medea explained, "It's some kind of Magecraft cast over the orbit."

"Damn! Look at the size of that thing!" Lancer put his spear over his shoulder while Caster just simply sighs "How troublesome."

"Doctor, do you know anything about this?" Mash turn to the pink hair man

"Hmm, no record show such phenomenon occurring in 1431." Romani reply while scratching his chin

"Senpai, we should came up with a plan to deal with this situation." the purple hair girl turn to Ritsuka again.

"I agree with the young lady." Cu Chulainn nodded

The man sigh before walks a few more steps up before pull out his Orb Ring "Alright, everyone, stay here. I will investigate this abnormality."

"Ritsuka?! what are you planning to d-" Roman widened his eyes as a purple light flash out before the man could finish his sentence

 **Freeze Time**

" _ **Ultraman-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai raises a card up and put it into the middle of the ring as blue light surround the card, in the next moment, the same light quickly form a humanoid form next to Gai right side._

 _The figure reveals to be a silver being. This being has a round shape gem on his chest and oval eyes with a large fin. His body color was red and silver. There are 2 silver patches under his arm and over his shoulder, the rest of the silver cover his fists and legs. One of his unique features is 2 parallel silver lines between his gem. The rest of his body is cover in red._

 _"SHUWATCH!"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN!_

" _ **Tiga-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai place the next card into the middle of the ring again and the card swiftly materialized into yellow light and the light rapidly creates a humanoid next to his left._

 _The figure reveals to be another silver being. This being has a large fin on his head with oval shape eyes and a crystal on his forehead. His body composes with the color of red, silver and blue follow an interchange pattern with a blue gem on his chest that also has an oval shape but vertical and surrounded by silver, especially the bottom part. On his upper body are two yellow bands that form together like a U shape with his gem at the middle. The red color forms a red stripe across his body while blue stay at the rear of his body and on his chest. The Ultras also has silver cover his fist, his knees, feet, his abdomen, which is a V shape, and under his arms._

 _"TWAO!"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN TIGA!_

 _Gai raises the Ring up as he shouts out:_

" _Please lend me the power of your lights!"_

 _The Ring color flashes with the color of blue then another flash to a color of yellow._

 _"FUSION UP!"_

 _Two silver beings immediately merged into Gai as the white light begin to surround his body._

 _"_ _ **ULTRAMAN ORB: SPACIUM ZEPERION**_ _"_

 **Unfreeze Time**

In the next seconds, the light immediately forms a familiar 164 feet tall silver being with multi color on his body and a blue ring on his chest in front of everyone "I light the darkness and strike at evil!"

"Wait? Is he about t-" before Lancer could speak his question, Rider swiftly answer "Fly up there? most likely."

Orb about to take off but a terrible and horrific screech came out of nowhere. That scream-like screech ran through the ground and force everyone to switch to their battle stance, prepare for the worst.

"What is that sound?" Romani try to cover his ears from the terrible screech

Gai knew that screech before, it's an old enemy that he has faced before " _That screech!_ "

Out of nowhere, a giant blue bird came from the cloud. The 180 feet tall kaiju have the appearance to a bipedal bird with all 4 limbs. The creature has 2 front arms and long claws with large wings behind it back. The kaiju has blue feather cover entire body and yellow line run in a vertical position, from it neck to it crotch. This bird like being most notable feature was it scale like skin cover the area where it don't have feather.

"Kaiju detected!" Romani shout out as everyone tense up from the sight of the giant kaiju.

"Shit! Look like at the size of that bird!" Lancer spear quickly glows bright red.

" _Just like I guess, Basser!_ " the silver hero quickly ready to fight the kaiju but he immediately noticed that Basser did not aim for him for some reason. The creature just circles around nearby.

Suddenly, the red cloak Servant jumps out of nowhere and start to switch back to his physical form, the tanned skin Servant leap on top of the tree. "MASTER! THAT KAIJU IS AIMING AT THAT GROUP OF SOLDIERS!" Archer shout out with hastily.

Orb and the Servant stare at the location where Basser is hovering above. It's a small group soldier that clad in blue dress and chain mall with iron helmet and weapons. They are shouting in some Latin language with fear from the blue creature.

"They must be the French soldiers!" Mash realized

"Senpai? Wha-" Orb instantly take off like a jet before Shielder could end her sentence.

In the next seconds, Orb delivers a powerful shoulder bash to the kaiju, send it into the ground as the ground shook around them. Seeing so, Caster place her hand into the ground as multiple purple magical circles appear around the Servants.

Screech in anger, Basser took off from the ground in the next seconds. The creature ram straight at Orb with sound-breaking speed. Fortunately, the silver hero quick reflex help him catch the kaiju beak with both hands before kick the blue bird with his knees multiple times. This cause Basser to stagger from the powerful kick.

Seize this moment, Orb immediately activates **Power Type Strength** and release a couple of punches into the kaiju gut and face. Cry in pain, the bird-like kaiju swing its right wing at Orb but the silver hero steps a few feets (measure in his size) back. The blue kaiju hover a few meters above the ground and charge at the Ultras again.

Once again, Orb successfully dodges the attack by roll to his left side. Gai decides to counter attack by delivering a powerful straight kick into Basser back. The moment the bird-like kaiju turn back, Orb leap a few feets from the ground and deliver a chop on its shoulder, followed by another shoulder bash and finished with a punch to the abdomen.

Basser swipes it wing again but Orb swiftly ducks down. The silver hero then gave the blue kaiju another barrage of dozen punches into it face and chest. Howl in pain again, the blue bird slap both wings to Orb size, stunt the Ultras.

The blue kaiju took off again and flew straight at the silver being. Using its sharp claws, Basser legs scratch Orb chest a few times. Before the wandering Ultras has a chance to block, he was kicked in the head. The silver being body fall into the ground and the trees around him start to falling down due to pure pressure.

Basser, use its wings, begin to land onto the silver hero body. Use its own weight, the bird-like kaiju act like a stone on top of a man, except this stone could fly up and land back. After a few 'landings', Basser tries to grab Orb with its claws but the silver hero has recovered and holds the creature down with his hands.

Before the giant blue bird could make any attempt to escape, Orb start to give his enemy a few spins before threw it into a random direction. The ground shakes more intense and the Servants can even see some cracks start to appear.

"Master powers are truly different when in that size, eh?" Caster commented as Rider nodded in agreement "Yes, he is."

The Ultras then ran straight to the blue kaiju but the bird starts to use its iconic attack, **Maga-Shockwave**. By flapping its wings, Basser quickly builds up air pressure to release a large shockwave. Two crescent shape attacks make of wind was fired. The attacks hit Orb straight in the chest, which push the silver hero a few meters back.

In the next seconds, Basser raises it wings up as multiple feathers shot out like projectiles. Luckily, Orb quickly rolls the left to dodge the attacks. The creature unleashes another **Basa-Feather Shoot** but Orb once again successfully avoid by jump a few meters back.

The blue kaiju start to flew into the air and went through the cloud in the next seconds with supersonic speed. Realize the bird want to use its strongest and most dangerous attack, **Maga-Storm**. Orb immediately followed.

Before the bird even has a chance to gather the wind, Orb swiftly threw a **Sperion Light Ring** at the giant bird. The purple buzzsaw projectile instantly disables Basser right wing. This caused the kaiju to fall straight to the ground in the next few seconds as a large shockwave burst out the moment Basser touch the ground.

Orb also land back on the ground, but as the silver hero feet meet the land, a familiar sound called out on his chest.

"Ding, ding, ding, ..."

The silver giant almost kneels down as his ring start to blink. Everyone swears that they could see two phantoms almost fall out of his body for a few seconds there.

"Why the blue ring on his chest blinking?" Caster put her fingers under her chin

"I believe it has something to do with his strength." Archer replied

"Eh?" was the blue hair Servant only respond

"Archer, can you elaborate this for us?" Romani asked

"Based on my observation, I think that the ring on his chest is some kind of warning light that tell us about his power left to used that giant form."

"You said "you think", not very assuring." Lancer mocked.

"Better than asking dumb and obvious questions." Emiya retort which causes the Irish Servant have a tick mark on his forehead.

" _Time to finish this_!" Gai raises his right hand up while putting his left hand out in a horizontal position.

Mash could sense the familiar energy surging through the silver giant body. A purple bubble appears right in front of the silver hero as energy begins to gather into his arms.

" **Sperion Ray!** " Ultraman put his arms in a "+" shape and the bubble quickly become a white circle in front of him as a powerful white-purple beam was shot out from his forearms and rip through the air.

The beam went inside Basser body and for the next few seconds, the kaiju explode like a hydrogen bomb with nothing left, except for a few big feathers land everywhere. After that, Orb body start to materialize back into his human with purple light particles. The man proceeds to walk back to his group.

"Master powers are truly astonishing if only he would let me study more about this extraordinary potential." Caster smirks darkly.

"Good job, Ritsuka. The kaiju has been eliminated." Roman congratulate the silver hero but Mash quickly notices the uneasy face that Ritsuka has."Senpai, are you alright?"

"I want to know how this Kaiju could be here? Just like Fuyuki." the man speaks in a worried manner as Archer walk next to him "Do you have any ideas, Master?"

"There are many ways but the most convenient is just brought Basser here or ..." Fujimaru eyes widened out as he thinks about that possibilities.

"Master? It's something we need to know?" Rider immediately notices that pattern of speech.

"Yes, I think I knew how the Kaiju could get in the Singularity." Fujimaru put his hand under his chin with a serious expression.

"Ritsuka, can you tell us?" Roman asked

The silver hero turns to everyone"I believe someone is summoned these kaiju here."

"Summon? Like Servants?" the pink hair man cocked an eyebrow

"Similar, I would said but the process will take more times to summon a Kaiju than Servant." Ritsuka look at the sky while explaining as his thought turn to the worst possible " _Unless if someone has a Dark Ring. But that's impossible, Juggler destroy the last already._ "

"Master, what are we going to do now?" Rider question

"I suggest we follow the trails left by the French soldiers, we need to understand the current situation." Fujimaru answered

The group approach the scene, the only thing they could found are footprints and some broken weapons on the ground. Cu Chulainn, as the hound of Ulster, kneel down next to the footprints. The blue hair man place his index finger on the dirt before sniff it a few times. The Servant narrow his red eyes and turn his head to the north.

"The trail is still fresh, they must be this way."

* * *

 **Somewhere in France - Unknow ruined fort**

After a few minutes of walking, Ritsuka group approach an old fort. From the man point of view, old is an understatement for this building. The wall barely intact and the Ultras could tell that the bricks could fall off any minutes. For the gate, a simply battering ram will take it down with minimum difficult. This also wonder the silver being as what happen to this fort. While the Hundred Years War was brutal and challenging, it was not this terrible. Or something else happen here. There are a group of French soldiers, armed with bows and swords on top of the wall.

"Does anyone known French?" Mash turn to the rest of the group before Caster raise her finger up while preparing to cast her magecraft "I could translate them with my spell."

"No need, I will talk to them." Ritsuka said before walking to the soldiers.

"Oh yeah, I almost forget out Master here is a thousand years old giant alien." Lancer joke while staring at his Master.

"It seems your ability to stating the obvious is still sharp as always, Lancer." Caster retort.

"Shut up, woman!"

The soldiers stare at Fujimaru with fear and hesitation. No one dares to open their mouth until a mustache man with a leather helmet approach the rear of the wall and look at Ritsuka. Orb guess this man is in charge around here.

"*You there! I saw you transform, are you friend with the previous giant?*" the officier-like soldier shout from up top

" _Previous giant?_ " Ritsuka have a shocked expression from what he heard before reply "*I will answer your question if you could tell me what is that giant look like.*"

 _Flashback story_

 _The fort was barely hold for the last few waves of attack. The skeletons were many but easy to deal with. However, the wyvern is a different story. The soldiers supply for ammunitions and foods is running low, the soldiers is losing moral but the officer help keep everything together. Its has been 5 hours since the last attack, it only matter of time till the next one arrive._

" _*Sir, another attack is coming!*"_ _the soldier shouted from the top of the wall._

 _Fill with fear and anger, the officer climb on top of the wall to see the sky were cover by green dots, each came closer to the fort every second. The man knew his force will never stand a chance again such amount of wyverns but he has to tries._

" _*Men, prepare yourself!*"_ _The officer exclaim to the rest of the soldiers whose inside the fort_ _"*More wyverns is here to kill to us!*"_

 _The man then proceeds to walk down to the infirmary. He could see a dozen of soldiers are heavily wounded, some has been amputated to prevent infection and blood loss. The smell of death is strong here._

" _*How are the wounders?*"_ _the officer asked the chief-medic. The doctor shook his head before replied_ _"*Not good, sir, I don't think we have enough manpower to survive this attack.*"_

" _*We must fight! We have no choice!*"_ _the officer gritted his teeths in frustration but a voice called out from the door_ _"*SIR!*"_

" _*What it's soldier ?*"_ _the man turn around._

" _*Sir, look!*"_ _one of the soldier point at the top of the wall._

 _Without any waiting, the officer quickly climb up the wall to see a bunch of wyverns and a … column of light that appear in front of the flying lizards._

 _The moment the light died down, it reveals a 180 feets tall giant. The mysterious being has a reverse fin with a gem on his forehead, cover by gold paint. He has a silver face with oval-shaped eyes and a strange mouth. His body was covered in blue and red with The yellow band around his chest and upper back. While the red cover his chest, neck and rear legs, the blue is over the rest of his leg- except for the feet- and under his arms. The rest were silver. On the most notable feature on his body is a V-shape silver color on his abdomen and a pentagon-like arrow shape blue gem on his chest which covers by a gold ring._

 _Before everyone could make any theory about this situation, the giant quickly put his hand in the cross shape as blue energy start to appear around his arms. In the next seconds, a powerful blue ray was fired. The strange beam instantly evaporates the wyverns before they could react. The giant makes a wide arc turn while continuing to shoot the beam as more lizards burned to ashes under his power._

" _*A-A sil-silver giant?*"_ _the officer gasped._

 _More wyverns appear from the sky and charge straight at the silver being. But they were stopped by the light that flashes on the giant forehead. As the light low down, the strange giant now is in another form. The color on his body has been changed which the blue remain but the red was gone, include the yellow 'armor'. New blue patterns appear under his chest, arms and on the rear of his legs which extended to the knees. The rest is just silver._

 _In the next seconds, the giant raises his left hand up as black energy swell under his fist. The silver being wait for the wyverns to come a little closer before shot a black beam straight to his enemies. In the next seconds, a black hole ripped out of nowhere and suck the majority of the lizards into it before disappear as nothing happen. Some wyverns were lucky to avoid that attack._

" _*H-he's clearing those creatures for us!*"_ _one of the soldiers exclaim._

 _After destroying the rest of the wyverns with his strange blue energy arrows that he shot out from his hands, the giant turn to the fort. The soldiers were shaken in their boots, waiting to be finished. But much to everyone shocked, the silver being simply just raised his thumb up before flew away like a jet._

 _Flashback story end_

" _It's him, definitely him! But how does he arrived here? No matter, I will deal with that later._ " Ritsuka quickly brought out of his thought as the officer asked him again "*So? Are you friend or foe?*"

"*I'm his comrade and I'm currently looking for him.*" Fujimaru speak, decide not to spill out the truth, while moving his eyes around the wall, searching for anything unusual before look back at the officer "*By the way, what just happened here? Why the king did not send troops to help the people?*"

Ritsuka knows Charles VII very well. While the man is not the most intelligent King in human history, his heart of courage is something that Orb respect. Fujimaru still remembers how the King almost got himself killed just to save a baby from a kaiju that release by the English. Ritsuka hopes this version would retain the heart of honor and brave like in his universe but it seems he is wrong.

The officer widened his eyes in surprise for a few seconds before reply "*You don't know? The King has been killed by the "Dragon Witch"*."

" _Dragon Witch?_ " Ritsuka cocked an eyebrow out of confusion. The title does not seem very friendly at all. Fujimaru guesses this "Dragon Witch" is the source of all these unusual in this Singularity. The man then shout out again "*Who is this "Dragon Witch" ?*"

"*She is the so-called saint Jeanne D'Arc.*" the officer spat out in disgust.

Ritsuka could not hide the expression on his face and the man turn back to his group. Mash feel that the information that her Master inform will not a pleasant one "Senpai? Is everything alright? What did they say?"

"The situation is worst than I thought, Mash."

Everyone is now gathered under the nearby tree, with Romani as well. After a few minutes of explaining, the situation seems much more complicated than expected. Everyone is having an uneasy feeling in their guts right now.

"So now we have 2 different problems in our hand." Romani sigh "First is Jeanne D'Arc has taken over Orleans." the pink hair man then turn to Ritsuka "Second is another Ultras has arrived here, somehow."

"Don't worry, Doctor." Fujimaru let out a small smile "I met him before, he is on our side that for sure."

"So what about this Jeanne D'Arc?" Rider asked

"Easy, we just need to stop her then everything will be fixed." Lancer answer nonchalant

"It won't be that easy, Lancer, I think-"

"I detect magical signals, skeletons incoming!" Roman shout out before Gai could finish his sentence.

Everyone turn around and saw multiple skeletons appear out of nowhere. These skeletons wore some kind of ragged robes and armed with bows and swords.

"We'll discuss this later, now we need to deal with the enemies first." Ritsuka said before dash straight at the enemies, along with other Servants.

Like a steamroller, Mash dash straight ahead with Ritsuka followed right behind. Some try flank Mash left side but quickly got destroy by Ritsuka yellow **Energy Blasts** that the man shot from his of skeleton shot at Fujimaru but the girl quickly protect the man with his shield before dash straight that them. Ritsuka then ran straight at another group of skeletons and before the undead could react, the silver hero slam his fist into the ground, result a wave like energy from the ground that came straight the pink hair let out a mighty battle cry as she leaps into the air and slam her shield down, create a massive shockwave that sent all the skeletons around her fly back. Seize this moment, Gai shot out more **Energy Blasts** at the remain skeletons.

With Lancer and Archer, both are powerful warriors that just throw themselves into the midst of battle. Archer, like a calculator, move his eyes around and detect more skeletons are running straight at him, each armed with swords and shields. The tanned skin quickly summons his bow and give the enemies a rain of red arrows. A group of skeletons shoots at Lancer with their arrows but the Irish Servant simply deflects all of them with his red cursed spear before destroying all of them with one stab. Another group of skeletons, armed with spears and swords, ran straight at Lancer but the man simply destroys them with a flame rune that he wrote on the ground with his spear.

Caster just simply bombards the skeletons with her extremely powerful magecraft. Before the enemies understand what just struck them, Caster continues to summon dozen of magical circles over her head and each circle shot out a purple beam of light with destruction capability more or less as an RPG-7. A group of skeleton tries to shot her down with their bows and crossbows but the hooded woman seemingly blocks all with her magical shield before repaying them with a ball of electric shot out from her index finger. Another large group charge straight at Caster but the Servant simply raise her palm up and a powerful stream of light fired out, completely evaporated the undead.

While Assassin is not a strong class, the Servant seems to hold his own against the enemies. A couple of skeletons try to slash Assassin with their weapons but the man simply block every attack with his katana. With impressive skills, the samurai quickly cut down every skeleton around him before they even have a chance to make another attempt to attack him.

Rider power is truly impressed with a large amount of prana she received from her Master. Crouch down, the pink hair Servant launch herself like a rocket at a group of skeletons, which scatter and sent their bones everywhere. 3 more skeletons approach Rider left side but the Gorgon quickly deliver a powerful roundhouse kick, which shattered their bodies in the next moment. The pink hair woman keeps running in a circle formation while swinging her knife-chain around. After a few more minutes of slashing, shooting, stabbing, and punching. It seems all of the skeletons has been taken down.

"Alright, all enemies have been eliminated." Romani announce.

Suddenly, a large roar appears out of nowhere. Everyone, include the fearful French soldiers turn to the left side of the wall and saw a dozen of lizard like creatures flew from the sky. Each of them is big as a mini cooper. Ritsuka spot scales over these Dragon-like creatures. The most notable aspect of these creatures is their lack of front limb, they only have wings and legs with a long tail.

"What is that?" Mash was shocked for a few seconds there.

"Dragon?" Fujimaru narrow his eyes at these lizards  
"No, Wyvern, a subspecies of the dragon." Emiya quickly answered

"Damn! How these creatures arrived here?!" Lancer gritted his teeth in annoying.

"We think about that later, now deal with them first." Ritsuka pulls out another Ultras Cards again.

Like a dog hunt, it prey, Lancer launch himself straight at the wyverns with Archer give fire support from behind. A group of other wyverns charges straight at Caster from the sky, but before they could reach the magic Servant, Rider jump out of nowhere and threw her chain-knife like Scorpion that quickly killed all the lizards. After land back on the ground, the pink hair Servant pulls up her eyepatch, reveal her powerful and famous **Mystic Eyes** to another group of wyverns. A pink magic circle floats in front of her while the enemies simply turned to stones when they look into the eyes.

" **Eye Slugger**!" green light flew out from Ritsuka Card Container and formed a familiar crest weapon on the man hand. Like a wind, Fujimaru dashes through multiple wyverns and give each of them a clean cut on the neck. The silver hero turn around and summon another blue card on his hand as he shouts out " **Ginga Fireballs !** ". In the next seconds, a dozen of magma fireballs fall upon the wyvern tries to use it claws to grab Ritsuka from behind but the man quickly roll out of its way before cut the lizard head with his weapon.

Suddenly, a black skin wyvern breath out a stream of flame at Gai. with quick thinking, the silver hero pull out Ultraman card to deflect the attack back to the creature before finish it with an **Energy Blast**. Ritsuka turn around to see his kouhai is struggling block few fireballs from a group of black wyverns. Fujimaru immediately jumps into the sky and deliver multiple **Energy Blasts** at the lizards. The hero then lands back on the ground to realize there are way more wyverns than he expected.

" _Damn! I need to transform!_ " Ritsuka about to move his hand to the Orb Ring on his belt but was stop by a loud female voice.

"*Soldier, douse yourself with water! You can momentarily defend yourself against their flames!*" Fujimaru turn around to see a blonde girl whose about Mash height, equipped with the blue cloak over the shoulder and steel armor cover her abdomen. Beside her blue dress and strange crown-like on her head, the most notable feature about her is a simple sword and the flag she held on her hand. Without any hesitation, the unknown girl leaps from wall and land right in the middle of the wyverns, create a powerful shockwave which sends the creatures dozen meters back.

"Who is that?" Mash look in confused by the girl sudden appearance.

"She got guts!" Lancer commented while stabbing a wyvern.

" _Damn it! She gonna get herself kill!_ " raise a red card up, the man shouts out " **Bracelet Lancer!** "

In the next moment, the card materialized into a short double-ended spear-like weapon. Without any hesitation, Ritsuka use **Reinforce** on his arm as blue lines could be see ran across the man veins with magecraft become stronger than ever in his body. While Fujimaru does not have any Magic Circuits, the man biological was more than enough to use powerful magecraft without any restraining like a normal human.

The mysterious blond girl strength is impressive from what Gai saw right now. The girl slams her flag down, release a shockwave that pushes the wyverns around her back. The strange then swing her flag gracefully as more lizards died under her 'weapon'. Two more wyverns try to flank her in the back but both of them immediately got destroy, leaving a basketball-size hole in each body, caused by Ritsuka spear-like projectile. 4 wyverns try to flank Ritsuka but Archer quickly shot them down with his red arrows.

Caster still trying to shoot down the flying lizards but after realize, there are still a lot of them. The hooded Servant starts to open like a butterfly open it wings and strange drawing could be seen under the cape. The blue hair women wave her hand as a dozen of magical circles appears around her and Caster yelled out: " **Rain of Light: Machia Hecatia Graea !** ".The beams of lights that shot out like volley instantly burn many wyverns to ashes.

Realize the lizards are scattering, Ritsuka pulls out a yellow and shout out " **Victorium Especially!** " as a barrage of V-shaped energy blasts shot out from the cards and destroy the remain wyverns. Fujimaru then let out a relieved breath before swipe his forehead.

"Senpai, all enemies have been eliminated." Mash walk next to Ritsuka.

"What about Servant?" the silver hero asked

"I detect no movement nearby here."

"Keep our eyes open for now, there could be Assassin-class Servant around here." Fujimaru then turns his head to the mysterious girl who is trying to talk with a French soldier but the man immediately ran away while shouting something in French "Right now, I got some question to ask for that girl."

"You alright?" Ritsuka approaches the girl. The man now could look at the girl in closer perspective. This girl's face shows her European traits, especially long blonde hair which tied together at her back. Along with her blue eyes and dress, the girl adores with some kind of steel armor under her … assets as well as steel gloves and shoes. On her hip is a steel sword and on her right hand is a flag pole.

"Um… thank you very much." the girl reply which suprise Fujimaru there " _She can speak Japanese? Maybe this girl is a Servant. That should explain about her ability after all._ "

"You should thank them, I'm only lending a hand." the man point at the Servant behind him with his thumb before switch to his serious voice "But I've to ask, who are you?"

"Ruler. My Servant class is Ruler. My True Name is Jeanne D'Arc." the girl said as she put her hand on her chest.

"What?" Emiya and Ritsuka widened their eyes in shock

"Jeanne… D'Arc." Mash could not hide her surprise as well.

"But the soldier said that you became a witch." Shielder said in curiosity.

"We'll talk about that later. It's nothing we should speak in front of them." the saint glance at the French soldiers before walk to the nearby forest "Come over here, please."

"We have been invited, what should we do, Senpai?"

"Let's follow her, I'm sure she could provide us with some answer about this situation."

* * *

 **Somewhere in France - The forest**

After a few minutes of walking, everyone is deep inside the green forest of France. Ritsuka look around the trees to prepare for any ambush. The man still has some doubt about this girl identity, especially from what the French said. Suddenly, the girl raise her right arm up, telling everyone to stop.

"What's wrong?" Ritsuka asked

"Master, I detect wyverns nearby." Lancer spoke while trying to sniff the air.

Everyone start to crawl to a nearby a tree and immediately spot multiple lizard creatures a few meters in front of them. Fujimaru slowly pull out his Ultra Cards once again.

"There are few in numbers but they will still post as a threat to the fort." Ruler said

"Then we will stop them." Fujimaru replied before turn to his Servants "Lancer, Archer, Assassin, and Rider go forth." the man then turn to Medea "Caster, provide us some fire support."

In the next seconds, Medusa, Cu Chulainn, Emiya and Sasaki Kojiro dash like a speeding bullet from their position while Medea simply just flew up.

Ritsuka then turn to Mash "Mash, let's go."

"Hai!" the purple hair girl nodded before jump away from her position, along with Ruler.

"Zero-san! Please let me borrow your weapon! **Zero Twin Sword!** " a big crescent-shaped blade materialize on Gai hand the moment the man finished his sentence.

Charge straight at the enemies, Ritsuka throw the massive blade like a boomerang at the creatures, instantly decapitated many of them. Some black wyverns shot fireballs at Ritsuka side but Mash quickly use her shield the protect the man. Let out a mighty battlecry, Jeanne D'Arc kick a nearby boulder with superhuman strength at a group of wyverns, killed most of the creatures from sheer force of impact.

With the vanguard force, Lancer threw his spear like a bullet at the enemies. Gae Bolg just impale five lizards into the ground. Meanwhile, Archer and Medusa use their immense speed to ran through multiple wyverns while dodge the enemies attacks and slash around like crazy. Realize Assassin is surrounded by the wyverns, Caster cape open up once more time as she deliver another **Rain of Light: Machia Hecatia Graea** upon the creatures. After a few more minutes of fighting, the rest of the wyverns has been dispatched.

"Master, that's the last of them." Medusa report

"Good job, everyone." Ritsuka make one last scan before look back at the group "Now let's find a place to rest and then we can talk."

After a couple of minutes of more walking, the group found a small spot that don't have any leaves around and there are a few logs to sit there as well.

"I think we can settled down here." Mash said

After sitting down, Ruler gaze at the group for a few seconds before open her mouth "Right. First, please tell me your name."

"Understood. My individual name is Mash Kyrielite." Shielder introduce herself with a friendly smile

"This is Lancer." the purple hair girl then look at the blue hair Servant "Cu Chulainn, at your service." Lancer make a small gesture with a smile.

The girl then getsure to each Servants in the group

"This is Archer."

"This is Caster." Both Emiya and Medea nodded politely to Ruler

"This is Rider." Medusa make a small bow

"Nice to meet you." Medusa also nodded politely

"This is Assasin." the samurai close his eyes, did not care about the saint whatsoever.

"And this is our Master, Ritsuka Fujimaru." Gai ,like Rider, also make a small bow to Ruler.

"Master? So there are even Master in this Holy Grail War." Jeanne D'Arc gasped in surprise for a few seconds there.

"No, it has nothing to do with the Holy Grail War. I'm just a Demi-Servant." Mashu shook her head

"Demi-Servant?" Ruler stare in confused.

Suddenly, Ritsuka raise his hand up "Wait, it's seems that both of us need to clarify the information before any other questions can be asked."

"Very well." Jeanne D'Arc close her eyes

 _15 minutes of explaining later_

After introduce the Doctor to the great French saint, everyone now understand that this girl has just been summoned a few hours ago. She also state that the Grail did not provide her any information about the current circumstance and her power has been weekend in a state that she can even not read Servants true name at all. However, what the girl said seem contradict to everyone else. Reports from Emiya and Medusa say that this situation has been drag on for at least couple of days so the only explanation right now is this Ruler is lying or there are 2 Jeanne D'Arc which is not impossible.

"Hmm, the situation just got much more complicated." Romani now have a thoughtful look.

The pink hair man then turn to Orb "Ritsuka, can you locate the other Ultras? We will need every support we can get."

"I would not worry too much about that, Doctor. He will show up, sooner or later." Fujimaru spoke with a shrug

" _Ultras?"_ Jeanne D'Arc eyes gape from the word before the French saint decide to question these men "Ritsuka, Romani, can I you two a question."

Ritsuka glance at other Servants before replied "Sure."

"This "Ultras" you talk about, it's the silver giant?" Ruler spoke in an unsure voice.

Ritsuka almost stand up from his seat, his voice contain a small hint of excitement and surprise at the same time "Did you saw him somewhere?!"

"No, I only heard it from the villagers when I arrive here." the French maiden shook her head.

Fujimaru exhale his breath out in relieve before stare at Ruler (but the girl cheeks turn pink for some reason) "Back to topic, from what you just gave us, I assume that the "Dragon Witch" that soldier said must be the "other" you."

"Yes, I don't want to admit but the person control all those wyverns must be "myself"." Jeanne D'Arc replied with some hesitation and confusion "But I have no idea how she do that. I never thought such things during my life."

"Hmm, control Wyverns, from what I remembered, is one of the highest magecraft. " Romani said while putting his fingers under his nose.

Lancer speak while spinning Gae Bolg ""That" Jeanne D'Arc surely not just a normal Servant from what I heard right now."

Ritsuka rubbed his nose a few times before state his guess which everyone was surprised to hear "Perhaps so … or perhaps she is currently hold the Holy Grail."

"With our current situations, the possibility that she has a Holy Grail is not too faretch." Romani nodded in agreement

Fujimaru then turn to Ruler again "So, Saint Jeanne D'Arc. What are you going to do?"

"The objective is clear" the girl clench her fist tight with a determine look "Head to Orleans and free the city. To do that I must exterminate the Jeanne D'Arc who stand in my way." the French Servant then stand up while continue to said "The Lord didn't show me the path, but I cannot turn my back on this."

"Even alone, you still fight." Mash stare at Jeanne with awe before turn to Ritsuka "She's just like what history says, Master."

" _Such noble soul, just like how I remember her._ " Fujimaru could not help but smile at the girl before express his idea "We will help you. We are all share the common objective here."

"It's best to work together. Beside, it's a rare honor to fight alongside a saint and savior." Roman added in.

Jeanne D'Arc was so happy that she rush in front Gai and held his hand with her hands"Oh, the pleasure is all mine. I cannot possibly thank you enough. I thought I would fight alone." the girl sudden action instantly remind me of a girl in white dress for some reason as her voice echo into the man head " _After all … the Earth is round._ "

"No need to thanks us, we just do what we must do." the man quickly broke out from the action with a small blush. Other Servants snickered at this sight.

"So be it then, tomorrow morning we will go to Orleans and stop the "Dragon Witch" before the situation got out of hand." Ritsuka immediately turn back to his serious voice "But now we will need some rest."

While Lancer and Rider is going to scout the area with Caster went along to set up a Bounded Field, Mash and Ruler is discuss about something. Archer is the only Servant remain around the fire camp. Ritsuka decide to take the nearby log as his sleeping place. In the next minutes, the man mind start to wander into his past one more time as Naomi voice still echo inside his thoughts as well as his heart.

 _ **In Gai mind**_

 _Both of them stand on the river bank , the sun has set down on the horizon as their shadow appear next to the water. The girl in white dress was quiet for a few seconds there before she open her mouth._

" _I realize." the girl hesitate to speak for the next few seconds "I knew that you came from the stars."_

" _But … I was afraid to said anything." the girl move her eyes onto the ground "I thought that if I did, you may go away."_

" _Are you leaving?" the girl then look straight into the man eyes._

" _Yeah" the man nodded_

" _There's trouble on the other side of the ocean, too." the man said in a straightforward manner "My journey isn't over yet."_

 _The girl has a thoughtful and worry face at the same time for a few seconds before spoke again "Take me with you."_

" _Heh?" the man narrow his eyes in confusion._

 _The man then laugh a little there before reply "Don't be silly. I'm a shooting star flying through the galaxy, you known?"_

" _Well, I was obviously joking!" the girl also smile back._

 _Both of them gaze at each other for a few seconds before the man walk put on his fedora and walk past the girl, placing his hand on her shoulder one last time "Well… take care of yourselves."_

" _Wait! can I hear it one more time, before you go?" the girl request the man one last time._

 _The man glance back at the girl without turning his back before pull out his ocarina. The music from the hero of light and the voice of the girl fuse together one more time, result in a beautiful melody._

 _The man keep walking and walking, to where the sunset will guide him. His ears could still heard the last words from the people he know._

" _Kurenai Gai! See ya."_

 _ **Back to reality**_

" _That dream … How long has its been?_ " Fujimaru open his eyes suddenly while try to sit up, sweats drop on his face and his breath became heavy.

The man turn around him to see Shielder and Ruler was talking about something from afar."Mash?"

Ritsuka decide to check them out but a voice called out from behind him "Master."

The silver hero turn back to see Emiya just sat there,also on a log next to the fire "I suggest that you let them have some privacy."

"Very well." the man sigh before went back to his slumber, and place the fedora on his face,try not to remember his past again.

* * *

 **Day 2**

 _15 hours later_

 **Somewhere in France- Near La Charite**

The group is currently walking through the green plain again, everything seems silent for now. Aside a few annoying wyverns and skeletons, nothing much to tell about. As Jeanne was familiar with the area, it's much easy to find the most effective way to go to Orleans . Gai has sent Archer to scout ahead, make sure there are no sudden ambush.

"We're almost at La Charite." Ruler exclaim while leading the group

"Good. We could ask the locals about the current situation." Gai said

"Damn! This place remind me of Ireland for some reason." Lancer commented with a wide smirk.

"Such spirit. Lancer, I hope you could use this enthusiasm when we fought the enemies." Rider replied

"Ha! Don't worry about that." the blue hair man laugh out loud

" _These Servants are really interesting beings._ " Ritsuka look at both Servants with a small smile.

"Your home country is beautiful! Mademoiselle Jeanne." Mash said before turn to Fujimaru "Senpai, have you came to France before?"

"I have, a few times." Ritsuka answer before stare at the blue sky "Mostly because there were some unknown Kaijus that keep appear for some reason."

However, those words did not escape Ruler ears " _Kaiju? Is that a term for something?_ "

Suddenly, Fou climb on top of Mash head "Fou! Fou! Fou!"

"Fou? Is something wrong?" Mash ask

Arupt from the peaceful moment, Emiya jump out of nowhere and land in front of Ritsuka "Master!"

"Archer! What do you got?!"

"Master! The town is under attack by unknown force!"

"We must hurry!" Jeanne face turn serious immediately and everyone quickly dash straight to the town with inhuman speed.

 _10 minutes later_

 **Somewhere in France- La Charite**

Ritsuka look around to spot any enemies or even villagers around the town or what left of its. Most building was destroyed by the flames or some sort of brute force. A few burned corpses could still be seen on the street. Even the bricks was burn to almost sand. Some houses still there but Fujimaru doubt the wall could hold any more impacts.

"We're too late." Mash look at her feet with sadness.

"It couldn't be!" Ruler gasped at the scene.

"Doctor, life form detect-"

"Hold on, Mash." Ritsuka interrupt the shield girl while move his eyes around are "It seems everyone has been evacuated before the attack even begin."

"What?!" Everyone, except Medea and Medusa said in confusion

"Take a look at this." Ritsuka spoke while approach a broken wooden plank under a pile of bricks. The man lift the plank off with his superhuman strength, show everyone a death wyvern.

"A wyvern corpse?" Romani shocked

"This creature has been killed by a powerful energy based weapon." Fujimaru explain while examine the burn holes on the creature chest and neck "I only known a weapon could leave a mark like this."

" _This must be Super GUTS gun_." the man let out a small smile as the lizard corpse slowly disappear into yellow particles.

"Ritsuka, what do you mean?" Roman asked with some kind of hope for the villagers.

Fujimaru simply reply "He was here."

"T-The silver giant?" Jeanne gasped once more time before her legs give up and the girl body fell onto the ground

"Mademoiselle Jeanne, are you alright?" Mash kneel next to the French girl

Ruler let out a heavy and long breath before answer "Y-Yes, I'm fine."

"Joan of Arc, calm yourself. The enemies are still here, hiding somewhere in those houses." Ritsuka said while narrow his eyes at the house in front of him. The silver hero could hear growl beast-like noise inside the house.

" **Mebium Burst!** " Ritsuka yelled out as a giant fireball shot to the house, burn it to ashes but at the same time, a dozen of wyverns also appear out of nowhere "Mash, prepare for combat!"

"Hai!"

Mash and Ritsuka work well together like they ever did since Fuyuki. Use his **Reinforce** speel on the legs and fists, Ritsuka ran straight at a nearby wyvern and before the creature could react, the man delivers multiple punches upon its chest and face, leaving the body with many holes. Another group of wyverns try to burn Ritsuka with their fireballs but once again, Mash has protected her Master against the flame projectile.

Lancer bloodthirst for battle keep increase any seconds. A red skin wyvern, slightly bigger then other normal green, charge straight Cu Chulainn with it claws but the blue hair man quickly dodge to the left before impale the big creature right into the head. Another wyvern land in front of the Irish man but he quickly killed it by delivering a dozen speeding stabs into the creature body before kick it into the nearby rubble. More wyverns land to the ground but before they even have a chance to attack any Servants, a dozen of **Ansuz** runes that placed as mines start to explode around the area, killed a ton of wyverns, but there is still many lizards left to killed. 2 more try to flank Lancer from above but quickly got shot down by Archer. With Assasin, like a true swordsman, the samurai did not charge straight at the enemies but still shed many lizards blood with Archer assist on the opposite side.

Caster does what her class should do with Rider support the perimeter. Medea raises her hand up as multiple magic circles around her start shooting beams of light like a machine gun into the wyverns, tearing their flesh apart. The Magic Servant then turn around to see more wyverns try to approach her. Suddenly, Rider, like a rocket, smash into one of the creatures before bouncing to others like basketball of doom.

With Ruler, the girl is truly stronger than people ever thoughts. Like a raging bull, the girl uses her raw strength to ram through a line of wyverns before slam her flag down, create a shockwave that pushes all enemies around her a few meters back. The French Servant then stabs another wyvern on her left with the tip of her flag, give the lizard a good 2 rounds spin before threw it into the nearby house.

"That was the last of the wyverns." Mash said while using the "back" of the shield to decapitated the last wyvern.

The purple hair girl then turn to Ruler who has an exhausted look on her face "Mademoiselle Jeanne, what's wrong?"

"I can not understand why "other me" would do such a thing." the French Servant said in utter horror mixed with confusion.

Suddenly, Romani hologram shows up from nowhere, panic could be seen on the man face "You must be kidding! Mash, Ritsuka, I detect multiple Servants coming straight at you!"

"Jeanne, we could answer your question later, but right now, we need to prepare for the enemy." Ritsuka said before ran into battle position with other Servants.

In the next few seconds, six figures land in front of Ritsuka team. As the smoke died down, it's revealed to be six Servants and under them is a small crater. Each of them radiates darkness that Ritsuka feel very disgust right now.

The 'leader' look just like Jeanne D'Arc. Along with her cold yellow eyes, pale skin and black dress, the girl adore with some kind of steel armor under her … assets as well as steel gloves and shoes, just like Ruler. On her hip is a black steel sword and on her right hand is flag pole as well. She also wore a fur cape like a mistress. Another feature is her short silver hair.

The seconds have the appearance of a pervert man. With strange unnatural big eyes that could drop out of his socket any minutes, the man wore a long dark blue robe that looks like a cassock and over his neck is big and fancy collar with red and blue pattern. On his skinny hand is a thick book.

The third one dress like a girl but a man at the same time. Beautiful maiden like a face with blue eyes and a long blond ponytail tied by a pink ribbon. The Servant dress in a white old-style French shirt includes a high collar, blue outside shirt, with white pant and a small cloth on his/her neck. On the Servant's hip is a rapier with blue scabbard.

The fourth Servant has pale white skin with a black bird mask on her face and yellow eyes with cat-like pupils. Dark crimson dress that only cover her legs that already equipped with high black socks and high heels. She has long silver hair and wore an inprivate type of clothes that ones could see in hentai and masochist … stuffs. She also has long nails and big collar at the back of her neck like a true countess in the old medieval times. On her head is a long vampire-like design staff.

The fifth one is the tallest of all. The man has fabulous long light blonde hair, with uncle style beard as well. Equipped on his body is a suit and over the suit is long black dress that extended almost to his feets and over forearms. The weapon on his hand is a long white spear that carry a somewhat futuristic style but also has extremely simple design at the same time.

The last one look very … nice and peaceful but everyone could sense a crazy fire burn under her blue eyes. She is very beautiful, no doubt with dark blue long hair and white skin. Her white dress was very delicate, but also somewhat … sexual attract as well which reveal half of her chest, her stomach and part of the legs as the rest are covered by blue socks. She also has steel gauntlet and steel shoes. Over her shoulder is some kind of cape made of silk and chainmail. The most notable things about her is two piece of cloths on both side of her head and a giant cross he holding. The cross has pink handle composed by dragon skin while the top made of steel paint with some blue.

"Faster than I expected." Lancer commented

" _So there are five of them. For some reason, I could sense some kind of darkness inside them._ " Fujimaru thought while stare at his enemies

The leader-like Servant girl narrow her eyes at Jeanne before let out a mockery laugh "Hmm, it's so funny I might die from laughing."The mysterious Servant then said with venom "Why a pathetic, wimpy girl like you are here?"

"W-Who are you?" Ruler try to calm herself

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere, the owner of the voice reveals to be a man with long trench coat who walk next to the dark Servant "She is the "Dragon Witch", Jeanne D'Arc. The one that has been forsaken by France."

Ritsuka eyes widened with shocked before the man shout out with anger, gaining everyone attention "You! I should know you would be here, Alien Rayblood."

The mysterious now know as Alien Rayblood let out a cackle before replied "You think our fight was over? Out of all people, you should understand that my power is much greater than Jugglus Juggler."

"Senpai? Who is that?" Shielder whisper to Ritsuka

"I will explain it to you later, Mash." the man said while slowly pull out his Ultra Cards

"I'm tired of talking to these rats, destroy them." Dark Jeanne wave her hand order the Servants to attack. In the next seconds, both side Servants dashed at each other with almost sound breaking barrier speed.

"Mash, Jeanne, you two deal with Jeanne. I will personal handle Alien Rayblood." Gai order the Servants before jump a dozen meters into the air.

"Come, Ultraman Orb! this fight will not end like last time!" Alien Rayblood laugh madly before leap into the air, followed the silver hero.

Alien Rayblood try to punch Gai face with his right fist but the man quickly move his head to avoid the strike. Before the trench coat man has another chance to attack Ritsuka, the silver hero immediately kick the alien back as both land onto the ground with a loud thud. Both combatants stare at each other for a few seconds before charge with full speed.

The moment both their fist meet in the same place, a shockwave came along, send most of the bricks around them into the sky. Ritsuka deliver multiple rapid punches at Alien Rayblood but the man blocked all of the attacks with his arms before force Gai to leap a few meters back with a powerful roundhouse kick.

Let out a mighty cry, Alien Rayblood decide to take the offensive as he jump straight at Ritsuka and land down, leave back a large crater. Luckily, the silver hero once again leap back a few meters to avoid the attack. The trench coat man then ran straight at Orb, perform a combo of punches and kicks, in different styles with ferocity in each hit. Activate **Reinforce** spell again, Ritsuka use the magecraft combine with his already inhuman ability to dodge while block any strike that he cannot move his body in time.

Realize he cannot out stamina his opponent, Ritsuka seize one second of unguard to deliver a magecraft-enhance high kick to Alien Rayblood face, successfully stunt him. Gai then start with a knee kick to the gut, followed by 3 consecutive punches to the chest and end with a spin kick to the face, which sent the trench coat man a few meters back.

Laugh maniacally, Alien Rayblood point his index finger at Gai and much to the Ultras surprised, black energy start to gather around the tip of his finger and formed a dark-red ball. in the next, Alien Rayblood shot out his **Gandr** like a machine gun at Fujimaru. Fortunately, the brown jacket hero quickly counter the projectiles with his yellow **Energy Blast** that came out from his hands.

Both charge at each other once more time, as light and dark energy engulf their fist. In the next moment, a massive shockwave that even crack the ground sent both men to the nearby rubbles.

Meanwhile with Mash and Jeanne, Dark Jeanne is more than a powerful Servant, her powers seems off the chart for both girls. Dark Jeanne sword clash with Jeanne flag as sparks flew from both weapons. Blue eyes look straight to yellow ones. Ruler could feel her strength slowly losing again her evil version. Fortunately, Mash quickly deliver a powerful shield bash to cruel Jeanne which sent her a few meters away.

Let out a grunt of annoying, Dark Jeanne wave her swords as couple of strange black spears appear over head. In the next seconds, the Dragon Witch shot them out like projectiles to her enemies. Mash swiftly stand in front of Jeanne, protect the saint with her shield. But Dragon Jeanne seize this moment to ran straight at the purple hair girl as her sword start to gather dark energy.

The evil witch stab into Mash shield, create a massive shockwave that sent all 3 of them into random directions, dozen meters from each other. While Mash tries to stand up, Ruler quickly ran to her friend while Archer busy distract the evil Jeanne.

Back to Ritsuka, the man slowly walk out of the debris with minor damage, but so does his enemy "Tell me, Alien Rayblood, are you behind these abnormalities in this era?" Fujimaru narrow his eyes at the Alien.

Alien Rayblood wave his index fingers in front of Gai while let out a small laugh "I wish so. Unfortunately, that would be the responsibility of my client."

"And who is that client?"

Alien Rayblood let out his laugh again "You have to beat me to get those information, Giant of Light."

"Fine by me." Fujimaru clenched his fist tight.

Suddenly, before Gai about to make any moves, Alien Rayblood pull out a Ring Device that look like Orb Ring but cover in black paint and red ring "But this time, I got something special for you."

"The Dark Ring?! Impossible!" Ritsuka exclaim with disbelief.

"Don't act so surprised, we all known that the Dark Ring will always appear with an individual with the darkest heart. And this magnificent device has choose me." Alien Rayblood explain while stare at the Ring.

"Then I will destroy both you and the Dark Ring once and for all." Ritsuka pull out his own Ring and point at his opponent.

"But you have to defeat three of them first." a dark and twisted smile appear on Alien Rayblood face, the smile remind Fujimaru of his old rival.

"Three?"

"Eleking." Alien Rayblood put an unknown card into the middle ring and the card immediately materialize into red particles.

Dark Ring: ELEKING !

The atoms swiftly formed together, result in a 173 feet height kaiju. The bidepal kaiju skin is pale white with black patch in an unpredictable pattern like a Dalmatian. One of notable feature on this giant eel like alien is it long tail drag on the ground, fingers stuck together and strange horns-like antenna. The giant white kaiju also has teeths but it seems the teeths are stuck together and act as the monster mouth as well. The high pitch screech sound from Eleking is really annoying other Servants.

"Red King." the trench coat man pull out another card and place it into the red Ring as the also disappear into red particles.

Dark Ring: RED KING !

Rise from the ground is another 147 feet tall kaiju. The monster has an disproportionate body that covered in thick stone scale and tiny head. Beside black eyes and saber fangs, the monster body seems follow the pyramid pattern with big legs but short arms with long tail.

"Black King." Alien Rayblood place the final card into the Dark Ring and the card, like other two, materialize into a kaiju.

Dark Ring: BLACK KING!

The reveal kaiju 213 feet height kaiju has black thick like skin. Unlike other two, this one has a face like a dinosaur with big tail and a yellow horn on his forehead. Beside red blood eyes, the creature has 3 long fangs on his upper jaw and two shorter ones on lower jaw. The massive monster let out a mighty roar that almost shock the ground.

"And now, for the grand finale!" Alien Rayblood laugh madly as his body turn into red atoms.

 **Freeze Time**

" _ **Mephisto!**_ _"_

 _Alien Rayblood raises a card up and put it into the middle of the ring. The card swiftly materialized into red particle._

 _Dark Ring: DARK MEPHISTO !_

 _The particles then formed into a physical object in front of Alien Rayblood. The object reveal to be something between a wand and a dagger cover by black color, this dark like-wand has blue crystals on both ends and yellow one in the middle._

 _Alien Rayblood then holds the Darkevolver in front of him and pulls it open with both sides. The central stone shines a purple light that covers his body. His body start to crack like glass in the next seconds before a silver being appear as the glass fragments fall of his body._

 **Unfreeze Time**

Red particles quickly formed a giant humanoid being. As the particles disappears, it's reveal a silver 164 foot height giant. He has a strange face like Orb, except black eyes, 3 fins and lines carved on under his eyes and on his cheeks. His body has the color of red and black and a pill shape black gem on his chest. There are black armor on his shoulder and some on his torso. The crimson covered over his a part of his legs, arms, feets and hands while the rest is just black. The most notable feature on his body is gold ring cover his Energy Core and white lines draw on his shoulder, over the central gem and both ribs. Finally, there are a long blade under his left forearm.

" _ **Despair, filthy humans! For I'm your death!**_ " the Dark Ultras shout out in a demonic voice.

"A-An Ultras?!" Mash said with utter fear and worry, she has heard about Dark Ultras from her Master but seeing one is a different story, especially this close.

"Dark Mephisto?!" Ritsuka stare at the dark giant with sweats ran across his face.

The evil giant then turn his attention to the Servants " _ **And now I shall eradicate these creatures first.**_ "

Finished his talk, Mephisto fired a black ball from his hands straight at Mash and Jeanne. Out of reflex, the purple hair girl about to use her Noble Phantasm but in the same moment, Gai raise the Orb Ring up as blue lights engulf his body.

 **Freeze Time**

" _ **Ginga-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai raises a card up and put it into the middle of the ring as blue light surround the card, in the next moment, the same light quickly form a humanoid form next to Gai right side._

 _The figure reveals to be a silver being. This being has a fin on his head that cover by light blue armor. This armor also cover his upper forehead, his shoulder, forearm, chest and near his feet. He has yellow oval shape eyes and a body with crimson color. On his chest is a blue small gem that cover by his chest armor which is the blue crystal. There are silver lines on his neck, legs, upper part of the arms and on the side of his hip. Finally, there is a green small gem on his forehead._

 _"SHOWAH!"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN GINGA!_

" _ **X-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai place the next card into the middle of the ring again and the card swiftly materialized into yellow light and the light rapidly creates a humanoid next to his left._

 _The figure reveals to be another silver being. This being has yellow oval shape eyes with a strange pair of headphones-like ears. On his head is a fin, just like other Ultras, and two short red fins on both side of the main fin. His body composed of red, silver, and black with a futuristic appearance. The black could be seen on his rear legs, shoulders, and middle of the abdomen while the red cover his fists, under his chest and on his knees. Protect his X-shape Color Timer is a strange piece of armor that looks like Matrix of Leadership._

 _"X-SEEE!"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN X!_

 _Gai swings his arms in a circular fashion throws his arms back to his left, then raises the Orb Ring up as he shouts out:_

" _Please give me the power to electrify my enemies!"_

 _The Ring color flashes with the color of blue then another flash to a color of yellow._

 _"FUSION UP!"_

 _Two silver beings immediately merged into Gai as the white light begin to surround his body._

 _"_ _ **ULTRAMAN ORB: LIGHTNING ATTACKER**_ _"_

 **Unfreeze Time**

In the next seconds, a white silhouette giant formed right in front of the Servants. The white giant raises both forearms up as lightning burst out from his arms, immediately destroy the black ball. The giant then stands up from his kneeling position.

"S-Senpai?" Mash gaze at the white giant.

The white light around Orb died down, reveal the silver hero in another form. Clad in full body armor, Orb now stood tall 164 feet. The armor on his body does not belong to any normal pattern, not with knight or saladin or modern soldier that everyone has ever know but more about some kind cybernetic style. The silver giant has a fin on his head that cover by light blue armor. This armor also covers his upper forehead, his shoulder, forearm, and feet. Beside dark purple gem on his forehead, Orb also has headphones-like ears and an X-shape Color Timer that protects by a strange piece of armor that looks like Matrix of Leadership under his iconic blue Color Timer Ring. Most of his body composed of black and silver as the silver could bee see cover his crotch, abdomen, knees, thighs and upper elbow, the rest are black. Red now paint on his armor collar, shoulder, forearm, stomach, chest and below the knees.

"With Lightning and Thunder, I strike down the darkness!" Ultraman Orb shout out his catchphrase as lightning jump on his hands.

 _ **To be continued ...**_


	5. Chapter 5: France II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate series or Ultraman series. Fate own by TYPE-MOON and Ultraman belong to Tsuburaya Production.

 **This chapter will contain direct references with NexusLight story, I have already asked for his permission to use the material so do not worry about plagiarism.**

 **Ultraman Cosmos will appeared much later so please, hold your horses. So as everyone can see, this new villain is OC but don't worry much about that, he won't be around any longer (kind of).**

 **Sorry late update again, just got back to US, took me a while to prepare and stuff. You know, college life is fun but busy at the same time. And Thunder Breaster will have to wait.**

 **Hope everyone enjoy this chapter, there is another great references about another character which I just discovered in my free time. This character belong to Tsuburaya Productions and Studio Trigger. I do not own him.**

 **Chapter 5: France II**

 _ **Previously on Fate: The Sunset Wanderer**_

 _In the next seconds, a white silhouette giant formed right in front of the Servants. The white giant raise both forearms up as lightning burst out from his arms, immediately destroy the black ball. The giant then stand up from his kneel position.  
"S-Senpai?" Mash gaze at the white giant.  
"With Lightning and Thunder, I strike down the darkness!" Ultraman Orb shout out his catchphrase as lightning jump on his hands.  
_

 **Somewhere in France- La Charite**

"Another form? Our Master has quite a wardrobe." Lancer laugh with amusement

Meanwhile, Jeanne gaze at the giants, almost drop her flag " _The silver giant!_ "

Dark Jeanne slowly step out of the house before turn her head to the giants, the girl gritted her teeths in fear and frustrations " _He is the same as that freak! Damn it all! I must eradicate these pests fast._ "

" _ **No matter, after I done with you, these humans will be next.**_ " Dark Mephisto laugh madly in his demonic voice.

"Mash, take care of Dark Jeanne, I will handle Alien Rayblood." Orb voice boom through the air like a speaker

"Hai!" the girl nodded before ran to good Jeanne position.

Red King decide to initial the fight by running straight at Orb. In the next seconds, the kaiju was bombarded by punches and each strike empowered by blue-yellow lightnings. After a couple seconds of punching, the armored giant grab the monster by it shoulder before threw it into the nearby hill.

Let out a high screech, Eleking shot another powerful stream of lighting from it horns but Orb body quickly digitized ( **Teleport** ) into blue pixels to avoid the attack before formed back into physical body right behind Red King, much to the monsters shocked.

The armored giant deliver a lightning-enhanced punch right in the kaiju face, push the creature back a few meters and stagger it. Seize the moment that Orb back is defenseless, Alien Rayblood flew straight at the silver giant and deliver a spin kick at Orb neck but the Ultras swiftly block it with his forearm.

Before Alien Rayblood could react or move back, Orb swiftly deliver a lighting-enhanced uppercut right in the gut, send the dark Ultras dozen meters into the sky. However, the silver hero did not stop there, in the next seconds, multiple punches followed, pushing the the evil giant further into the air. After a short moments of punching, Orb grab Dark Mephisto by the legs and threw him back to the ground with a big shockwave and crater.

However, the moment Orb feets touch the ground, Dark Mephisto, who just jump out of his own crater, charge straight at Orb. Both fighters fists meet each other through each punch as both of their speed slowly increase but none could land a hit on the other. After a few seconds of punching, Orb body quickly release a burst of lightning, which send the dark Ultras back a few meters.

After create some distance between both of them, Orb raise his right hand up as a powerful beam of lightning shot out, hit the evil giant right in the gut and sent his body dozen meters back, result in heavily smoke on the air.

Again, Alien Rayblood flew through the smoke and deliver a spin right at Orb face, stunt the Ultras. Seize this moment, the evil giant activate his **Mephisto Claw** , reveal to be a large dual claw on his right wrist, and stab the armored giant right in the chest. The silver giant let out a grunt of pain as his body being push back several meters.

Black King took this moment to fire a powerful stream of flames from his mouth straight at Orb, called **Hell Magma**. Fortunately, the Ultras once again **Teleport** right behind Dark Mephisto, much to his surprise. Before the dark Ultras could move a muscle, Orb grab him by the throat and flew into the air. In the next seconds, Alien Rayblood was hurled back into the ground like a baseball while Orb start to gather energy while still in the sky.

" **Ginga Sunshine!** " the blue crystal on Orb body turn pink for a few seconds as the silver hero raise both fists up. In the next seconds, a powerful orange ray shot straight at Dark Mephisto, result in a massive explosion that even shook the ground and tear off most of the building, streets around the evil Ultras. Orb then land back onto the ground, waiting for the smoke to died down.

However, like a mad dog, Alien Rayblood will not down that easy. The evil giant launch through the smoke with the speed of a rocket. Before Orb could react, the enemy knee has met his face. The dark giant start to stabs Orb furiously, aiming at the hero chest and abdomen, dozen of times. Grunt in pain, the silver Ultras just could use his forearms to block some strikes while tank the rest with his armor. After a few more seconds of tanking, Orb swiftly put Dark Mephisto in arm lock before deliver an elbow strike right in the chest, then a knee kick to the gut and end with a lighting-enhanced roundhouse kick right in the ribs, sent the dark Ultras back dozen meters.

Suddenly, Eleking tail wrap around Orb neck, lift the giant from the ground. The kaiju start to choke the life out of the armored Ultras with it massive tail while trying to zap him at the same time. Let out a mighty scream, Orb release a burst of heat, force Eleking to drop him while other monsters, include Dark Mephisto who just stood up, step a few feets back.

The dark giant and kaijus was about to shot at Orb once more at the same time but the armored giant quickly smash his fist into the ground, create multiple column of lightning for a few seconds. Orb took this chaos and confusing moment to flew into the sky before his distraction end.

After a few seconds, Eleking look left and right for it opponent but found no sign of the silver giant until a voice called out on the sky.

Everyone, even the Servants, turn up to saw Orb now standing on a digital platform with his position tilted at 75 degree. The silver hero body start to glow bright with yellow light for a few seconds, the X-Shape Color Timer under his Orb Ring also turn from blue to yellow. Orb drag his right leg in a wide arc while slowly turn his body back 90 degree before place press down his right knee and put his hand in a X position.

" **Xanadium Ray!** " the magnificent blue beam shot out, coming straight at Eleking and immediately engulf the kaiju. After a few seconds, the mighty lightning monster has disappeared into nothing, vaporized into ashes.

Suddenly, a combine beam from Dark Mephisto **Dark Grenade** and Black King **Hell Magma** hit Orb right in the back, cause the silver hero to fall back onto the ground with a large crater. The armored giant slowly stand up to realize he has been surround by the enemies.

" _Damn it, I need to be faster!_ " the silver hero chest immediately shine a pale white light, engulf his body.

 **Freeze Time**

" _ **Jack-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai raises a card up and put it into the middle of the ring as green light surround the card, in the next moment, the same light quickly form a humanoid form next to Gai right side._

 _The figure reveals to be a silver being. This being has a fin on his head and oval-shape eyes. This Ultras has similar appearance to the original Ultraman but one could distinguished by his shorter "pants," fuller "sleeves" and "knee pads," and pinstripes along the red areas. There is also a bracelet on his wrist. The silver bracelet that adorns a yellow rhombus.  
"CHAHHH"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN JACK-KUN!_

" _ **Zero-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai place the next card into the middle of the ring again and the card swiftly materialized into blue light and the light rapidly creates a humanoid next to his left._

 _The figure reveals to be another silver being. This being has pentagon shape eyes. On top of his head are 2 crests and a green round gem on his forehead. Cover his shoulder and chest are solar-like armor that surround his blue Color Timer. Most of his upper half is blue while from his hip below is crimson red. There are also grey lines run across his legs._

 _"HYAAA"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN ZERO!_

 _Gai raise his left hand up before move his right hand next to his eyes, the man then raises the Ring up as he shouts out:_

" _Please lend me something with an edge!"_

 _The Ring color flashes with the color of green then another flash to a color of blue._

 _"FUSION UP!"_

 _Two silver beings immediately merged into Gai as the white light begin to surround his body._

 _"_ _ **ULTRAMAN ORB: HURRICANE SLASH**_ _"_

 **Unfreeze Time**

"I cut down darkness faster than the speed of light!" the silver giant said with pride while switch to his battle stance.

Red King roar out before charge straight at Orb while Dark Mephisto assist with multiple black **Hand Slashes**. However, Orb simply **Teleport** in red and blue energy to dodge the projectiles before appear right behind Red King. Before the beast could even turn around, the silver hero swiftly deliver a powerful a powerful **Rotation Kick** , with blue energy trail left behind, at the kaiju face. Before Alien Rayblood could do something, Orb threw **Orb Sluggers** like two shuriken at the evil Ultras. The crest weapons hit the alien right in the chest, cause him to fall onto the ground, before return to Orb head.

Black King let out an angry roar before shot **Hell Magma** from his mouth again, however, unlike last time, Orb instantly use the crests on his head to create a red and blue barrier to block the attack. After that, the silver giant raise his right hand up as the Slugger start to fuse together and create the **Orb Slugger Lance**.

Dark Mephisto then ran straight at Orb while the silver hero is busy fighting with Black King. The evil Ultras was about to slash the blue giant right in the back but something alert him, the presence of another Ultras. This cause him to hesitate for a few seconds and that is enough for Orb to turn around deliver an knee kick right in the chest, force the evil Ultras to leap a few meters back.

The evil Ultras roar in anger before launch himself straight at Orb again, both combatants weapons clash into each others and sparks flew everywhere. However, Dark Mephisto realize that the silver hero speed keep increase every seconds. And in that particular moment, Orb thrust his trident straight Alien Rayblood chest, pierce his armor and sent the dark giant back several meters.

Suddenly, Black King has recover from the attack and let out another **Hell Magma** at Orb. Fortunately, the blue Ultras quickly form a round-shape red and blue **barrier** by spinning his weapon faster than the speed of sound. After successful block the strike, the hero decide to retaliate by dash straight in front of the black skin kaiju and deliver a nasty roundhouse kick right in the face, sent the monster into the ground. Suddenly, a voice called out right behind Orb. It's reveal to be Alien Rayblood, but it seems he is about to do something.

Dark Mephisto said with malice " _ **You seems to care so much about that insect, how about I send her to the other side?**_ "

The evil Ultras raise his palm up and aim straight at Shielder, dark energy start to formed a giant ball. In the next moment, the ball shout out, like a rocket at it target, not even Servant could stop it right now.

"MASH!"

Without any hesitation, Orb launch his body right in front, leaving blue afterimage, of the purple hair girl, protect her from the attack with his back. Let out a grunt of pain, the silver hero kneel down as his Color Timer start to blink again "Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, ..."

"Senpai!" the girl exclaim.

" _ **How foolish. Your love for that human has become your greatest weakness. Now it will become the key for your demise."**_ Dark Mephisto laugh madly again before raise his right hand up, dark energy start to gather around his hand again _ **"You are finish, Ultraman Orb.**_ "

Suddenly, a adult male voice echo through the air as a column of light appear in front both giants "Not yet."

Light particles start to formed a giant with the same height as Orb. As the light disappears, it's reveal the giant that the soldier has describe back in the fort. He has a reverse fin with a gem on the forehead, cover by gold paint and silver face with oval-shaped eyes. His body was covered in blue and red with The yellow band around his chest and upper back. And there are the blue Color Timer on his chest surround by gold ring as well.

"No, No, No!" Dark Jeanne scream with anger and fear. Her plan has gone to ruined, she need to switch to her plan B!

" _Another Ultras?_ " the Dark Ultras stare at the mysterious arrival Ultras for a few seconds before realize " _ **You are Ultraman ...**_ "

"Dyna-san!" Orb exclaim as he slowly stand up.

The silver hero turn to Orb "I saw what just happened. Sorry for hiding the whole time, I just need to make sure that you're truly Orb."

"Another silver giant?" Ruler was confused, like other Servants.

"This chaos will be stop right now." Dyna switch to his battle stance

" _ **Ha! You can try, Tiga successor.**_ "

Suddenly, Dyna dash straight at Alien Rayblood with inhuman speed, even for an Ultras. Before the evil Ultras could even react, a knee is already in his gut, followed by a punch in the face and a chop on the shoulder.

Roar in anger, Alien Rayblood tries to slash the Ultras face but Dyna simply crouch down to avoid the strike before engulf his fist in flames and deliver a **Dy-Knuckle** right in the evil giant chest, sent his body into the air.

The red and blue giant glance to his left to spot Red King is trying to give him a bear hug. However, before the kaiju could even reach Dyna, Orb appear out of nowhere and deliver a power stab right in the monster abdomen, sent it body into the nearby small hill. However, the red and blue Ultras sixth sense warn him of another danger to his right,reveal to be Alien Rayblood who just recover from the punch.

" **Hyper Shot!** " Dark Mephisto weapons start to glow dark-red before the dark Ultras thrust his claws straight ahead, aim at Dyna. In the next moment, the weapons shot out multiple black-red bullet-shape projectiles. Even though the silver giant success in block the attack with his arms, the force behind the blast push him back several meters.

Unfortunately for the evil giant, Orb quickly dash straight at him. The wandering Ultras deliver a powerful spin kick right in the giant face, followed by a knee kick to the gut and end with wide arc slash right at the chest. This cause Dark Mephisto to grunt in pain and step a few feets back. The evil Ultras let out a roar as he release a powerful dark energy burst from his body, which cause Orb to flew a meters back from the sheer power. The alien then turn to his right to saw Dya is running straight at him with his fist on fire.

Again, before Dark Mephisto could make another attempt to attack the red and blue Ultras, another **Dy-Knuckle** hit him right in the face, sent the evil giant a few meters back with his back meet the ground.

Dyna turn around to see Red King is charging straight with him with fierce ferocity. Wasting no time, the red and blue Ultras immediately put his hands in a cross shape.

" **Solgent Ray!** " the electric blue ray went through the small head kaiju like it was never there in the first time. Red King giant body fall onto the ground after a few seconds before explode like a hydrogen bomb.

Meanwhile, Black King is still trying to land a hit on Orb but the silver giant speed much greater. Decide to counter attacked, the wandering Ultras use his trident to block one of the kaiju arm while held the other arm back with his free hand. The solar panels on Orb suddenly flash a white light, stunt Black King. Before the kaiju could open it eyes again, the blue giant deliver a powerful **Rotation Kick** , with blue energy trail left behind, right in the face. The force behind this kick was so powerful it send the massive creature dozen meters into the sky.

Seize this moment, Orb followed Black King and stab the kaiju right in it chest. Fortunately, the trident was sharp enough to penetrate the creature thick hide with some minor difficult. Without any hesitation, the Ultras pull the Gear Level on his weapon twice before smash the button.

" **Big Bang Thrust!** "red and blue light swirl around the tip of the spear-like weapon and blue spark gather around the stab wound. In the next moment, the black skin kaiju explode into blue flames as his body turn into thousand pieces. The explosion, even though occur in midair, was so big, it cause everyone to stop fighting and look at for a few seconds.

Seeing so, Dark Mephisto let out a roar of frustration and dash straight at Dyna. Both giants was put in an arms lock but Alien Rayblood has prepare for this situation. The evil Ultras use butthead to stunt Dyna before fire a **Hyper Shot** wave at the red and blue Ultras at point blank, which cause him to slide dozen meters back across the ground. Alien Rayblood then turn to his right to saw Orb just land back to the ground.

" **Dark Ray Cluster!** " Dark Mephisto raise both palms up and shot out multiple dark balls at Orb with firing rate like a M60.

However, the blue Ultras quickly countered by point his trident right in front of him and pull the Gear Level on the weapon one and smash the button as he shouted out " **Orb Lancer Shoot!** "

The blue beam come out from the tip of the trident instantly nullify and engulf all of Alien Rayblood projectiles with ease.

Both giants then ran straight at each other once more time. The impact caused by them result in an earthquake as crack could be seen around in the 200 meters radius. Let out a loud growl, Orb slam his trident butt right at the evil Ultras face, stunning him. The silver giant then deliver a X-shape slash right on his enemy chest before finish with a push kick right in the gut, send Alien Rayblood onto the ground.

Before Dark Mephisto could recover his balance or even stand up, Dyna grab the dark giant by the leg as the gem on his forehead flash a white light, turn the giant body into red and silver. The silver lines remain the same but the red could be see overlap the blue patches. Decide to use **Vulcan Swing** , Dyna spins Dark Mephisto at a high velocity as his body start to lift from the ground before releasing the evil giant. Alien Rayblood body flew back a dozen meters before crash into a nearby small hill, result in a small tremor.

Dark Mephisto slowly stood up as the black gem on his chest also begin to blinking. Even an idiot could realize that the current situation is not favor the alien right now.

" _His power is much stronger than the rumors! I must retreat immediately!_ " Dark Mephisto growl " _ **You won this time, Ultraman Dyna, but there won't be next time.**_ " the evil Ultras slowly turn back and walk away. However, Orb will not let that happen.

"You not gonna esca-" Orb quickly dash straight at Alien Rayblood with insane speed.

Suddenly, the dark Ultras body burst out a massive wave of dark energy, which sent the silver hero back a few meters with his back land on the ground. Black mist quickly swallow Dark Mephisto before disperse into the air, much to Dyna surprise.

" _Damn it!_ " Orb smash his fist into the ground, which shook the entire area. However, the wandering Ultras realize anger will solve nothing at all. The giant let out a sigh before stand up, blue light particles start to surround his massive body.

Orb body turn back to his human form as everyone quickly rush to the Ultras side. Dyna stare at the group for a few seconds before his body, too, turn into light atoms and formed a humanoid form right in front of everyone.

It's reveal to be a 5 feet 9 tall mid-30s man with short slick chestnut color hair. He wore a leather uniform with with black t-shirt underneath. There are red patches cover his collar, rear side and arms while silver part could be seen on chest as stripe and shoulders. The rest are just black with white line in the middle of his torso form a V shape. On the right side of his belt is a futuristic style M9 pistol called Hyper Gun and on the left side is a strange brown device that has phone shape but a crystal in the middle with the same Ultraman face at the bottom of the device.

"Asuka-san, it's good to meet you again." Gai shook Dyna host hand.

"Me too, Gai." the man reply with a smile.

Suddenly, a voice shout to Ritsuka "Senpai!" the silver hero turn around to see his kouhai and other Servants "Mash, everyone!"

Archer jump out of nowhere and land next to Ritsuka "Master, Dark Jeanne has escaped with other Servants."

"Thanks for the update, Archer." the man nodded

"You want to introduce me to your friends, Gai?"

"Of course, but let's find a place to settle down first." Ritsuka reply to his predecessor.

"Fine by me." Lancer chimned in

Arupt from their conversation, Rider stand in front both men while held her chain-knife tightly "Master, wait! I sense someone."

Everyone immediately turn to Rider direction, it was an old 1 floor house that seems damage by the previous battle. However, Ritsuka did not just assume that no one will hide in there, with all his might, the man shout as loud as possible."Reveal yourself!"

Step out from the house are 2 Servants. One is female while the other is male and both their height are different clearly.

The silver hair girl wore a red dress, fit for her small body. Beside a cute face with blue eyes, the girl has long twintails that almost reach her butt. Back to her dress, the red clothes don't have any sleeve, show her white skin and very short skirt for some reason. On her head is a strange balloon shape hat that also has crimson color and red gloves cover her hands too.

The male Servant seems much taller with a thin body but covered by long and baggy dress that carry Medieval-Age pattern with black French-style shirt and purple cape. He has long light-blond hair and a strange butterfly-shape hat with a wand like device on his hand. Ritsuka guess it's a baton for conducting in orchestras. His green iris stare straight into Ritsuka black ones.

"Who are you two?" Asuka asked, slowly reaching for his gun.

"Master, be careful, their magical energy indicate that both of them are Servants." Rider said, still cautions at these 2 Servants.

"We can ask the same to all of you." the fancy dress Servant retort while holding a wand-like device on his hand.

Gai quickly step in front of everyone "We are not your enemy." Fujimaru replied surprised everyone "Senpai, what are you saying?"

"When I look into that girl eyes, I did not sense any malice from her. I believe that these two must be some kind of stray Servant." the silver hero answer, still looking at the silver hair girl.

"Stray Servant? Is that even possible?" Ruler was surprised to hear those words.

"I don't known. But it's best if we introduce ourselves to each other." Ritsuka rubbed his chin.

"I cannot agree more." the fancy-dress Servant nodded.

 _After 15 minutes of explaining_

While explain the group origin and their purpose in this chaos era, Ritsuka learn that the silver hair girl is the famous French queen Marie Attonie who got her head chop off in the 'not-so-happy-time' of France. While the tall man is Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, an influential composer of the classical era. He also understand that Servants has been summon abnormally, not only follow the Holy Grail rule with seven Servants but also alter their nature beyond recognition.

"Hmm, I see, so now your objective is to stop the "Dragon Witch"." Mozart clarified

"Correct." Ritsuka nodded

Like a child who just discover that her father is a superhero, Marie lean closer to Ritsuka with a wide smile" So, Ritsuka, may I ask you a question?"

"Heh?" the wandering Ultra cocked an eyebrow before turn to Asuka, after saw the man nodded, Fujimaru turn back to Marie with somewhat hesitation "...Sure."

"Are you the multicolor giant or the armored silver giant?" the French girl asked

Ritsuka was surprised by the strange question but also realize that both of them has witnessed the fight. Asuka immediately back Fujimaru up by answer the question "I'm the red and blue giant and he is the armored silver giant."

Mozart decide the press a more important matter when he saw the situation less tense "So what are you two? I never seen something like you before."

Gai glance behind him before replied "I can said it's a pretty long story that I cannot tell you right now."

"Senpai, should we deploy summoning circle? I detect a strong leyline in the nearby forest and I also believe that Dark Jeanne will try to summon more Servants as well." Mash asked.

"I don't think it would be a wise plan right now. Alien Rayblood can detect magical energy with his device so it's best if we lay low right now." the man answer "But we can make camp in the forest. The magical energy from the ground will help cover our tracks."

"Hai!"

While everyone is busy talking to another on the way to their destination, Ritsuka and Asuka exchange a few questions about their current adventure which Asuka is very curious about Gai new name and new appearance which Zero did briefly inform him before. However, remember what Taro spoke, Ritsuka decide to asked the important question to his predecessor.

"Asuka-san, how did you arrived to this world?"

The former GUTS member rubbed the back of his head and start to explain "Well, it's a long story."

* * *

 _Flashback story- somewhere on the multiverse - Earth - Tsutsujidai_

 _Asuka is sitting in the cafe, trying to search for the information about this universe savior, know as Hyper Agent Gridman which has save this Earth twice, first from Kahn Digifer then from Alexis Kerib. However, the former GUTS member is having a hard time to track down his target, a boy named Yūta Hibiki and his friends which called themselves 'Gridman Alliance'. Suddenly, the ground shook like an earthquake as Asuka ran out to the door and see something that should not be here._

 _A few dozen meters from his original position is a giant monster. This 213 feet tall creatures has a bidepal shape with short arm and fat legs with massive tail, alongside Stegosaurus-like spikes on it back. It most notable feature is strange crack-like skin with swirl ram horns and terrified yellow eyes with big and sharp teeths. Asuka quickly recognize this kaiju is Silvergon, one of the old enemy that he and his predecessor has fought._

" _What's a kaiju doing here?"_

 _The man look around to see that everyone has flee for their life so , without any hesitation, Asuka lift the Reflasher up as white light surround his body. "DYNA!"_

 _A column of light appear right in front of the kaiju before reveal it be a familiar silver giant which cause the creature to roar in anger._

 _Silvergon shot out_ _ **Demolition Flame**_ _at Dyna to initiate the fight but the giant simply jump up, avoid the blue fireballs, before land right behind the monster._

 _Without any hesitation, Dyna grab the kaiju massive spiky tail but this prove difficult for the Ultras strength. Silvergon tries to use it enhanced power to break free by wiggle his tail left and right. After a few seconds of struggling, Dyna was throw right into the nearby building._

 _The red and blue Ultras quickly stood up and leap at his opponent again. The Ultras start with a knee kick right in the face, followed by 4 consecutives punches into the kaiju gut before end with a powerful chop to the neck._

 _But once again, Silvergon grab the silver giant neck and hurled him back like a doll. Land with his back, the giant did not give up yet._

 _Dyna once again stand up and dash to the kaiju. The silver hero start with a powerful hook right in Silvergon face, followed by multiple kicks, aim for the monster abdomen and legs but the creature thick skin prove this will not be an easy task._

 _Let out a roar of annoying, Silvergon tries to slap the hero face but Dyna swiftly ducked down to avoid the attack before ray with an uppercut right into the face. However, this barely do any damage to the monster._

 _Let out another roar, Silvergon fire another wave of_ _ **Demolition Flame**_ _, force the Ultras to leap back to dodge the fireballs. The moment Dyna feet touch the ground, the silver hero shot_ _ **Flash Buster**_ _at the kaiju chest, the more powerful version of_ _ **Hand Slash**_ _, but the energy projectile just bounce off Silvergon thick armor again._

 _Realize he need to overwhelm this kaiju with more direct approach, Dyna cross his arms over his head as a white light flash over his chest, turn him into_ _ **Stronge Mode**_ _._

 _The red giant ran straight at his enemy, deliver dozen of rapidly punches straight into the kaiju chest and neck. Silvergon roar in pain before tries to use it claws to attack Dyna but the giant simply dodge all of attacks with ease._

 _Let out a mighty battlecry, Dyna fist start to gather red energy before deliver a powerful straight punch right in the kaiju face. Stunning the creature._

 _Seize this moment, the red Ultras grab the kaiju ,holding it upside down and then with all his might slams them head first into the ground, trapped the monster for a few seconds. The silver hero then leap a few meters back and cross his arms, change back to_ _ **Flash Mode**_ _._

" _That's the end for you,_ _ **Solgent Ray!**_ _" the red and blue giant put his hands in a cross shape as blue ray shot out and went straight through Silvergon like hot knife through butter. The Kaiju let out a roar of pain before explode into million pieces. The Ultras kneel down for a few seconds from the exhaustion before straighten himself up._

 _Suddenly, Dyna could heard clapping sounds from behind him with an old voice called out "An impressive display, giant of light."_

 _The giant turn around to see an old man standing on the rooftop. The old man has red eyes with grey hair and an Shenandoah style beard. He wore black early 20th century German monarch-like uniform with a short black cloak over his shoulder. On his hand is black staff with his hands cover by white gloves._

" _Who are you?"_

" _I'm just a simple messenger." the man replied with a smirk._

 _Dyna did not buy this one bit "So why a messenger is here?"_

" _Because one of your friend need your help."_

 _If the Ultras could express his emotions right now, it would be a shocked face. Without any waiting, Dyna body turn to yellow light and formed into Asuka right in front of the mysterious man. The host then walked a few steps closer to the man with a serious face._

" _Tell me more."_

 _Flashback story end_

* * *

"So that old man brought you here." Ritsuka put his index fingers under his chin with a thoughtful look.

Asuka let out a small laugh to ease the circumstance "You can said that. He also said that I will return to my world when my "mission" done."

" _His "mission"?_ " Ritsuka stare at Asuka for a few seconds with questions but the silver hero decide to let it slide for now.

* * *

 _35 minutes of walking later_

 **Somewhere in France - The forest**

"This place should do it." Ruler took a quick look around the area before sit on a nearby log.

After a few more minutes of settled down, Marie decide to asked the previous question "So Ritsuka, Asuka, can you tell me about yourself?"

"I want to known more about Ritsuka too." Ruler nodded but Ritsuka notice her cheeks turn pink for a few seconds there.

"M-Me too." Mash said in agree and Fujimaru detect the same reaction that Ruler have on his kouhai face. The man wonder if Servants could get sick or some kind of virus infect them.

Silent for a few seconds, Gai decide to answer "Sure, I guess."

And so they start to told the Servants some of their adventures, the tales was very extraordinary and interesting, even for the Servants. Asuka began with his career at human protector and human host of a powerful and ancient Ultraman called Dyna. Dyna is not only a protector of earth but also the successor of the Ancient Giant of Light, Ultraman Tiga. The man has traveled many universe and fought against many dangers, from a simple Kaiju to powerful so-called godlike beings. One of his most memorable trip is the battle against the genetic modification powerful space monster, Hyper Zetton. Fortunately, the Ultras emerge victory thanks to his fusion with two other Ultras from different, different dimension called Zero and Cosmos. However, Asuka did not mention much about his homeworld Neo Frontier beside some mentions about his predecessor, Daigo Madoka and Ultraman Tiga.

Gai also has his own adventure too, include fighting with a 'war god' to protect a giant tree on Earth some 'friends' against giant bees kaiju and their queen. But unlike his predecessor Dyna, Orb has stay on Earth since the Ishtar Civilization (Sumerian) in Mesopotamia. Gai also fought against all kind of creatures, especially his rival Jugglus Juggler. One of the most powerful enemy he has ever faced is the Ancient pseudo-god Kaiju called Maga-Orochi, another powerful enemy that he has met is the super-regenerate alien Reibado. However, the silver hero decide not to mention about his most recent adventure where he work together with the young Ultraman Geed, 'son' of the infamous Ultraman Belial and savior of the universe.

For Mash, the girl never walk out of Chaldea before, since the day of her 'birth'. She hope she still have enough time to at least witness the natural sunset where she never saw before, not with her own eyes. With everyone else, many Servants has inhuman legends and stories but it just seem pale to what these 2 have faced, even Da Vinci admitted that Chaldea will tries to learn more about the Ultras before their existence are known to the Mage Association and ClockTower.

"Whoa! You two are truly extraordinary being compare to us ordinary humans." Marie spoke with excitement and clap her hands together.

Gai let out a small smile "That was too kind, especially coming from you, Marie. Ultras was once a human-like species until their exposure to the Plasma Sparks."

"A-Amazing. I must record all of this information into the computer." Romani exclaim through his hologram while typing like crazy.

"Senpai, what about that dark Ultras?"

Gai face instantly turn serious before answer Shielder question "While I called him Alien Rayblood, he has no actual name whatsoever. From what information I gather about him, it's seem he is an artificial hybrid between multiple aliens species together created by the Alien Baltan but the Baltan mutation has destroy his original form a long time ago."

Silent for the whole conversation, Archer decide to open his mouth "So what about that dark Ultras form?"

"That dark Ultras real name was Dark Mephisto. I met him before, when I still travelling around the multiverse." Ritsuka closed his eyes while continue to explain "But it seems Alien Rayblood somehow acquired both the Dark Ring and Dark Mephisto power."

"So how do you known him?" Ruler asked, want to know more about the enemy they facing.

"I first met him when he still using a powerful Ultra form, Evil Tiga . And it was a couple years ago, if I remember correctly. That also the first time I meet Ultraman Noa." Ritsuka answer as the man crossed his arms together. Memories start to come back to his mind.

* * *

 _Flashback story- Somewhere on Earth (Ὠκεανός)_

 _Somewhere on an unknown island in the middle of the endless sea. There are 2 giants stand in the middle of a forest, or what left of it. The trees around them has been burned into ashes or simply blow away like weak branches. One of the giant has blue eyes and the aura emitted from his body alert everyone about a dark and malicious power inside this silver being while the other has bright yellow eyes with silver armor cover his red body. However, the 'righteous' giant is in a losing position, evident from his heavy breath and kneeling position._

 _Watching them are a group of humans and superhuman spirits. Leading the group is a orange hair girl with yellow eyes. Standing next to her is a purple hair girl that Ritsuka remembered like ink carved in his brain. Behind them is a tall women with British Elizabeth-style red jackets with a tri cone hat, on her hands are 2 flintlock 16-century pistols. Behind the 'captain' is a group of superhuman beings came from Throne of Heroes, all of them are powerful in their own way._

 _The 160 feet tall silver being has yellow/white oval shape eyes. There are 4 mini gems on his head and a large fin and the back of his head even almost extended to the end of his neck. On both hands are 2 identical bracelets and his body carry red and silver color. Protect his chest is some kind organic-metal armor with long pointy shoulder pads. Silver lines ran across his arms, his rear side and a part of his legs, which also decorate with black lines with the rest are crimson red. The most notable feature about this giant is a big V-shape red gem on his chest with a small kite-shape polygon gem in the middle. However, the small gem is blinking faster and faster with red light every minutes._

 _In front of him is a same height and blue eyes Ultra. Like Nexus, he also has oval shape eyes and his body composed with silver and black with a blue gem on his chest that also has an oval shape but vertical and surrounded by silver, especially the bottom part. He also has a large fin on his head a crystal on his forehead. On his upper body are two red bands that form together like a U shape with his gem at the middle. The black lines could be see on his legs, rear side of the body, under his arms and cover his torso. Finally, there are red part cover his wrists and feets._

" _ **So this is Nexus powers? How disappointing.**_ _"_

" _Get up James!" Gabrielle yelled with all her might._

" _ **Human is so weak.**_ _" the blue eyes Ultra scoff "_ _ **Why one of the most powerful species in the universe is always chosen your kind?**_ _"_

 _More darkness release from his body "_ _ **I should be Nexus! Not you, ape!**_ _" everyone was flinched by the being sudden mood change "_ _ **No matter, I will take what is rightfully mine.**_ _"_

 _The evil Ultras right hand start to gather ball of darkness before the Ultras raise his palm up, aim straight at Nexus. In the next seconds, the ball shot out like a canon but it will never reach it target because a mysterious blade block it like a shield. White light came out from the blade, disperse the ball of darkness._

 _It's reveal to be another silver giant standing in front of Nexus. This 164 feet tall Ultras has oval shape eyes and long gem on his forehead. Cover his chest are 4 strange metallic pieces with red cover his entire torso. Black paint could be seen over his neck and act as his 'short' while the rest of his body is pure white. On his hand is an oversize sword that radiate strange and beautiful light. With crimson color blade has yellow ring near the handle and 4 strange sign on the face place of the circle. It's seem the center of the black faceplate is a blue Ring, like the blue Ring on the giant chest._

" _The light of the galaxy is calling me!" the mysterious giant switch to a posta di donna stance._

" _ **So… you has arrived, Ultraman Orb.**_ _" the blue eyes giant place the right hand on his chest with pride "_ _ **I believe we have not introduced yet, my name is-**_ _"_

" _Skip the nonsense, I know who you are, Alien Rayblood." the giant spat._

" _ **HaHaHa! So my reputation precedes me after all.**_ _" the alien laugh madly._

 _The evil version of Tiga then switch to his battle stance, spread out his arms "_ _ **It doesn't matter, I live to destroy anyone who stood in my goal.**_ _"_

" _Then you live to disappoint."_

 _Orb leap straight at his opponent before slashing the blade down. However, Alien Rayblood inhuman speed help him dodge the attack with ease. Before the silver hero could even lift his sword up, the evil giant shoot out multiple purple_ _ **Hand Slashes**_ _at Orb._

 _This cause the Ultras to temporary abandoned his impaled sword and backflips back from the ranged attacks. The hero decide to launch himself at Evil Tiga before he could fire more energy attacks. Alien Rayblood deliver a spin kick to push Orb back but the wandering giant use his forearm to block it before repay with a straight punch to the face._

 _Ran out of option, Alien Rayblood Color Timer glow a dark purple light before shot a massive black beam. The silver giant could not react in time as his body was sent back into the ground with a loud thud. The evil giant also lands back onto the ground as his energy is about to run out too._

" _Ding,Ding,Ding,..."_

 _Both Ultras look down on their chest to realize their Color Timer is blinking, warning about their time limits._

 _In the next seconds, Orb and Evil Tiga dash at each other, threaten to break the sound barrier. The moment their fists met each other, a massive white and black explosion occur right at their position. This push both Ultras back a dozen meters. Decide that this fight need to be over, both start to use their finished move._

" _ **Evil Ray!**_ _" The dark giant start to make some hand movements, just like how Nexus did with his ray but different technique but Orb quickly recognize the pattern, reverse from Tiga iconic Ray. Evil Tiga then place his arms in a L shape as black beam shot out, straight at Orb._

" _ **Origium Ray!**_ _" Orb swiftly place his arms in a cross shape as blue beam shot out, ripped through the air as the cracks on the ground appear under both giants feet._

 _Both beams struggle to get through each other for a moment there, until an explosion from the reaction of the energy clash. This sent both Ultras a few meters back but Orb hold his ground while Evil Tiga falls to the ground._

 _After a few seconds for the smoke to clear, reveal a barren land with barely anything left on the island, Alien Rayblood stood up and let out a low growl._

" _ **Ugh, I admit that your strength is greater than mine, for now.**_ _" the evil Ultras turn around as dark particles surround his body "_ _ **Until our paths crossed again, Ultraman Orb.**_ _" the giant then vanished as the black mist 'swallow' him and simply disappear._

 _Orb then walk to his sword and pick it up before turn around to see the group of beings still stared at him. With Shielder and Gabrielle try to help a young American. He has short brown hair with a single silver strand on his right side. Much to Gai surprise, the boy body was pretty fit for his age._

 _Everyone tensed up when the giant walk closer to them as a certain French saint jump in front of James while the yandere snake girl raise her fan up as multiple fireballs appear around her, ready to strike the enemy._

 _Suddenly, Nexus host put his hand on Jeanne shoulder, signal her and Kiyohime to stand down and so they did. The saber-like giant body turn to white particles before formed into a man in front of the group. The man appear to be in his mid-30s with short black hair and asian like face. He wore a brown jacket with black shirt and grey jeans, on his head is a fedora with strange devices on his belt. The man walk a steps closer to James before open his mouth._

" _Hello there, my name is Kurenai Gai." the man waved his hand in a friendly way._

 _Flashback story end_

* * *

"So there are parallel version of us after all." Medea said with a dark smile. If she could understand more about her Master mysterious power, her magecraft knowledge will increase exponentially.

"So what "other" us like, Master?" Lancer also chimed in with interest in his eyes.

"The same, more or less." Ritska replied nonchalant.

But the man decide to focus on more important matter so he turn to the French queen "So Marie, do you know why you're summon here?"

"As for why I was summoned, unfortunately, I have no idea. After all, I have no Master." the girl shook her head before turn to her childhood friend, Mozart.

"First of all, it doesn't feel like I'm a hero. Yes, I'm great, but even so, I'm just one of many artists ..." the Holy Roman Empire musician sigh "Well, I did apply magecraft in music, but that was only because I was drawn to the sound played by demons."

"So who are you Servants?" Mozart turn to the group of Servants.

Mash turn to Ritsuka. The man nodded with a smile "It's fine to tell her your True Name."

 _After 10 minutes of introduction_

"And this is-" Marie immediately interrupt Mash, the French girl eyes sparkle with excitement and admiration "Jeanne, Jeanne D'Arc, yes? The saint who save France. One of the people I wish to meet in my life."

"...I'm not a saint." the girl replied as her eyes turn to the ground. There are shame mixed with sorrow in her blue eyes.

"Yes, everyone know that how you saw yourself. But the way you lead your life was true and we all know the results." Marie replied and both of them soon stuck in an arguments with Mash and Mozart try to diffuse the debated while other watch with amusement.

Let out a small smile, Asuka slowly stand up from his position "I will gather some woods for our tonight camp."

Ritsuka turn to his Servants "Archer, Lancer, both of you go with Asuka-san, he will need extra hands."

"Roger, Master." both of them nodded before follow Asuka.

"Master, I will set up the bounded field in case enemy try to attack us."Medea spoke before materialize away

"Me and Assassin will scout the area." and the pink hair girl jump into the forest with Assassin.

* * *

 **Somewhere in France- La Charite**

Angry is an understatement for Dark Jeanne right now. The silver hair girl keep release more dark prana from her pale skin. Her right hand hold the flag pole tight before she pull out the sword and stab it into the ground, result in a massive flame column rise right in front of him and burned some poor wyverns into ashes.

For her, running from those Servants and then return to this forsaken place is a huge disgrace. Her power suppose to triumph over them, not vice versa. She will need more of those giant beasts, Fafnir is just not enough anymore.

"DAMN HIM!"

"AND YOU!" Dark Jeanne point her finger to Alien Rayblood who is busy staring at the Dark Ring.

"Heh?"

Gritted her teeths in anger, Dark Jeanne pulled out her sword and place the tip of the blade next to the alien neck "You said there are only you in this world! Then who are those two silver giant! I demand an explanation before I burn you!"

Suddenly, the man eyes flash red as his body let out a powerful burst of dark energy around his body while his tongue turn demonic again " _ **Watch your tongue, filthy ape**_."

The energy wave sent evil Jeanne into a nearby house. Before other Servants could make any attempts to attack the alien, pure pressure drop on their body, force everyone onto the ground.

The white dress Servant know as Martha tries to hold herself by use her staff as her stick. However, the Servant is having a hard time again the gravitation power. The women move eyes to bricks and stones around Alien Rayblood, she realize that every objects around him slowly turn to dust, she guess this must be the effect of his dark energy " _Such powers..._ "

" _ **Speak with that attitude again and I will killed you and your little pets before you had a chance to activate your little trick**_." Alien Rayblood speak while his body slowly turn into his strange true form.

The Black Lancer slowly raise his white spear up as the man is using his monstrous strength to resist the pressure on his body. Unfortunately, Alien Rayblood appear in front of him, much to every surprised, and kick the black dress man into the nearby house.

" _ **And don't try to do anything foolish, monkey, I will rip that arm out of you before you had a chance to use that spear.**_ " Alien Rayblood give his warning before turn back to human form.

The black aura suddenly shut down as the Servants slowly stood up from their positions, some could not believe there are being that are powerful than Servants, which rarely if we don't count the Dark Apostle and Moon Cell but that is a story for another time.

Cleared his throat, the man voice return to to normal "As for your questions, both of them are Ultras, being of lights." Alien Rayblood turn to the blue sky.

" _Being of lights?_ " Martha listen with interest.

"They always appear when the universe or earth face grave danger." the trench coat man start to walk to Jeanne position "Normally, every planet will have a defense system, even for this pathetic planet, but it seems the Space Garrison has detected that both Gaia and Ayala has been eliminated."

"So who is that armored silver giant?" Martha asked

Alien Rayblood start to kick the stones from the rubbles out with his feets while explaining "He is Ultraman Orb, the wandering light. He has travel around the universe for thousands of years, who know. But I'm sure that he is older than any of you here."

"Is there a way to kill both of them?" Lancer-Berserker questioned

"Kill?" the mysterious alien let out a large and inhuman mocking laugh "Spirits or not, you're still humans. And from what I seen, you're lucky as those two haven't crush your stupid brain yet."

Burst out of the rubble, the black Lancer greet his teeth at Alien Rayblood as blood vein could be see on his forehead. Every Servants just want kill this alien right now but everyone, even the stupidest one could saw what this … thing could do if it start to get serious.

"You and your little gang can slaughter and fight those other pests as long as you want." the trench coat alien start to pick Jeanne up by her arm before threw her like a ragdoll to Bluebeard "I will handle the giants."

A short moment of silent passed as Ruler regain her stand and decide to swallow her pride his time. She needs to complete her vengeance and this being is the best chance she got if she want to get rid of those 2 giants.

"Very well" the evil version of Ruler then turn to the white dress Servant "Rider!"

"Yes, Master?"

"I want you to follow their tracks and keep an eye on them."

"Yes, Master." Martha turn around but a voice suddenly called out, halted her.

"Wait, Rider." Alien Rayblood pulled out a strange card from his pocket and place it in Rider hand "Take this."

"This is the Neronga Kaiju card, just place it on the ground and the kaiju will appear to help you, in case things gone wrong." the alien explain

The purple hair Servant nodded before took a mighty leap, into the forest in front of her.

"All of you dismissed." Jeanne turns to her Servants before ride on one of the wyvern and flew into the sky.

Everyone starts to materialized into their ghost form and return to the palace.

" _ **We will meet again, very soon, Ultraman Orb.**_ " Alien Rayblood stare at the horizon for a few seconds before disappear in light particles.

* * *

4 hours later

 **Somewhere in France - The forest**

Mozart is currently examine Ritsuka musical device with interest. The man did not see this device for such a long time as his life mostly associate with his piano, since he was a child.

"An ocarina? A very old and interesting instrument but I haven't got a chance to master it. "

"Ritsuka, so you can play music too?" Marie asked

"Yes, I mostly use it in my free time." the man nodded

"Could you play a song for us?" Jeanne spoke

The melody that Gai play is peaceful but also sad. It reflect a man heart where he did not know what future hold for him but he keep walking to the end. A place where everything keep develop and perhaps in the not-so-far future will not need him or his kind again. A simple being carry the light of the galaxy that travel like a shooting star across places to places. His path has already been decided by fate itself since thousand years ago. He hope one day everything will go back to it original direction but deep down in his mind, he know it would never come truth but he will keep follow the light. But not the light if an Ultras, but the light of the sun and when the day that this ball of gas death, he may find the peace in this life.

Servants are being made by legends and history itself, formed from the Heroic Spirits with great deeds. Their emotions and perspective of this world are varies but from what all Servants could tell right now, the being in front of them has live a life where even the King of Hero himself could never comprehend.

Ritsuka finish the song before silently stare at the ground with hollow eyes.

" _This sadness and sorrow..._ " Jeanne held her flag tighter before turn to the man

" _Who are you truly, Ritsuka?_ "

"S-Senpai?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Fujimaru said with an awkward smile.

Suddenly, Mash stood up and summon her shield "Wait, I heard movements."

Crash from the trees are multiple lizard creatures with green skin that quickly surround the campfire, much to everyone shocked.

"Wyverns!" Ruler exclaim

Ritsuka was confused by this invasion " _How did they get past the bounded field?_ "

"Master, combat ready." Shielder turn to Orb.

"All right, let's go!" the man nodded

Ruler leap right into the enemies line, crushing them like bugs with her flagpole and Ruler strength with Mash support on the rear, trying to keep any Wyvern fireballs from hitting Jeanne .Ritsuka, on the other side, just saw a group of 20 wyverns is coming from his lift side so the man decide to jump up while pulling out Nexus card from his Card Holder.

" **Arrow-Ray Schtrom!** " Ritsuka shouted out as blue and grey light particles start to form a yellow energy bow right on the man arm. Without any hesitation, Fujimaru shot a powerful orange energy arrow straight at the ground of wyverns, completely destroy them in molecule levels.

The silver hero land back to the ground but his sixth sense warn him of something right behind. Giving a glance, the man saw a red wyvern try to grab him from behind. But before Fujimaru could turn around, Mash dash right in front of the lizard and decapitated it with her shield.

Meanwhile, Marie is trying to halted a group of wyverns by summon multiple diamond spikes from earth. Some red lizards on the sky try to burn the French queen but they quickly got shot down by Mozarts and his explosive notes. The musician turn to his left side and saw more wyverns are approaching so without any waiting, the Servants release another barrage of explosive notes at the oversize lizards, turn them into ashes.

Back with Ritsuka, the man turn around to saw a black wyvern is charging straight at him. Fortunately, the man speed help him avoid the claws. Before the lizard could make another attack, it body was bombarded by dozen of furious punches by Gai. After that, the creature drop dead from the sheer pressure that pass through it thick skin and crush all of it organs.

The man then pull out a yellow and shout out " **Victorium Especially!** " as a barrage of V shaped energy blasts shot out from the cards and destroy a large amount of wyverns.

Seize this moment, Mozart raise his baton up " **Eine kleine Nachtmusik (A Little Night Music)!** " and in the next seconds, dozen of notes flew out of nowhere and explode like bombs upon contact the lizards, killed the rest of the wyverns.

"That's all of them." Ritsuka said

Mash suddenly move eyes left and right like a deer "Please hold on, I detect a Servant nearby!"

Suddenly, a white dress maiden appear out of nowhere, much to everyone surprised "... Hello everyone, what a lonely night."

"... Who are you?" Jeanne asked

The mysterious Servant sighed before replied "Who? I wonder who I am. I forced myself to be a righteous saint, but in this world, I'm a slave to a broken one- no rather I'm a slave to an evil witch that taint the title of a saint."

"An evil witch …?"

"Yes, thanks to her, my reason has left and I've gone mad." the smile on Rider face never gone but it was fainted, along with her voice "I'm doing everything I can to hold myself back. What a mess this is. So while I appreciate your hopes, I cannot join you. You don't want a Servant who'll stab you from behind at every single opportunity, do you?"

"Then why did you come here?" Ritsuka asked while reaching for the Ring on his belt.

"... My task was to observe you, but my warning reason whispers that I should test you. You face the Dragon Witch. Disaster incarnate, riding on the "ultimate dragon". If you cannot surpass me, you never can defeat her."

The saint turn her look to Ritsuka "While I certain that Ultraman Orb and the silver giant can defeat the Dragon Witch, there are a greater threat that will need your attention, Mysterious Giants."

"But first, let us even the odd." Rider then pulled out a card which Fujimaru quickly recognize " _A Kaiju Card!_ "

The white dress Servant place the ground onto the ground as the card quickly materialized into dark particles and went into the ground.

Suddenly, 2 voices called out as Ritsuka turn around to see 2 familiar faces "Gai/Master!"

"Lancer, Asuka-san!" Ritsuka shouted back

"Who is that Servant?" Lancer spear start to glow red once again.

White light start to radiate from Martha staff "Come! Defeat me, plunge your blade into my heart without hesitation."

The ground shook intensely for a few seconds before a massive creature rose from the ground, right next to the group. The black skin 145 feet height Kaiju look like something a turtle but have no shell. Replace the shell on his back are strange yellow scales-like skin. Beside unnatural long limbs and massive tail, the monster also has large white teeths with 2 antennas replace his ears and a horn on is snout.

"Neronga?"

"Gai, you and the Servants should deal with this woman, I will handle Neronga." Asuka suggested.

Asuka start ran away from his position for a couple of meters to make sure no one could interrupt him.

"Let's go. DYNA!" Asuka raise his Reflaser up as white light engulf his body.

In the next seconds, a familiar giant with oval shape eyes and blue-red body appear in front of Neronga as Martha stare at the giant.

"What a beautiful and mysterious being." the saint whispered.

After a few seconds of silent, Rider turn to her opponent "My True Name is Martha. Now come to me, Iron Dragon Tarasque."

Slam her staff butt to the ground, a strange creature quickly materialized behind the saint. It's reveal to a ugly 19 foot tall turtle with a lion head and 4 long horns point at random directions on it head. With 6 limbs as the first 2 big and look like a tortoise legs while the rest are smaller and cover in dark purple skin. Beside long tail, this creature has a spiky and rocky shell.

" _What is that thing? It's like a mini version of a kaiju._ " Ritsuka did not see this coming, at all!

"Martha? Watch out everyone! She once defeated a dragon with nothing but prayers! If she's a Servant, that means-" Romani shouted out with fear

"Let see if you're capable of slaying me-." Rider raise her staff up ,order Tarasque to release a powerful stream of flames at her opponents.

"She's a Dragon Rider!" the pink hair man finished.

Ritsuka leap right in front of the girls and raise his Ring Device up as the red light particle consume his body "Dragon Rider or not, the flames will burn all darkness!"

 **Freeze Time**

" _ **Taro-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai raises a card up and put it into the middle of the ring as red light surround the card, in the next moment, the same light quickly form a humanoid form next to Gai right side._

 _The figure reveals to be a silver being. This being has has a silver head with 2 bullhorns at both sides of his head and a large reverse fin on top of his head with a green gem on his forehead. His eyes shaped like a hexagon-rectangle hybrid with a small black pupil at the center of his eyes. His mouth looks like it couldn't move and his body has a crimson color. There is another blue gem at the center of his chest, protected by a layer of silver torso armor that decorate with small round jewels at a line pattern. Another feature on his body is a vertical gray stripe that split into 2 smaller stripes when it nearly reaches the giant crotch. On his right hand is a silver bracelet that adorns a yellow rhombus._

 _"VOOO!"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN TARO!_

" _ **Mebius-san!**_ _"_

 _Gai place the next card into the middle of the ring again and the card swiftly materialized into white light and the light rapidly creates a humanoid next to his left._

 _The figure reveals to be another silver being. This being has yellow oval shape eyes with a large fin and two red lines on top of his head. Most of his body is cover by red and silver. The red cover his rears, the neck, the fists and the feets. There are some red lines ran across his chest and legs. The being most notable feature is a crystal shape blue gem on his torso and small, short yellow bands on his hip and shoulders. The silver being also has a arrow head shape brace on his forearm that paint with gold and red and a red gem in the middle._

 _"CHIAHHH!"_

 _Orb Ring: ULTRAMAN MEBIUS!_

 _Gai spread his arms widely and twist his body to the right before raise the Ring up as he shouts out:_

" _Please help me bring the heat!"_

 _The Ring color flashes with the color of red then another flash to a color of white._

 _"FUSION UP!"_

 _Two silver beings immediately merged into Gai as the white light begin to surround his body._

 _"_ _ **ULTRAMAN ORB:BURNMITE**_ _"_

 **Unfreeze Time**

A 13 foot tall being covered with flames land on the ground and raise his fist up, which quickly absorb the attack with ease. The flames start to died down, reveal Orb in another form also has yellow oval shape eyes with 2 bull horns on the side of his head and two red lines on his forehead, alongside his yellow crystal. His body are mostly red, except his neck, where it paint with black while silver patches could be see on his shoulders, abdomen, knees and feets. Beside his Ring shape Color Timer protect by 4 metallic pieces, the silver hero has yellow lines carved under his torso as well.

"I'm burning crimson red!" the Ultras shout out as flames burst out from his body.

"A horns form?" everyone widened their eyes in surprise.

"Fire?" Martha waved her hand to summon a barrier to block the flames from Orb " _Such heat..._ "

"More wyverns incoming!" Romani shouted out.

"Lancer, take care the wyverns, everyone, I will deal with this oversized lizard, Martha is all your!" Orb turn to everyone

Nodded to his Master ,Lancer leap into the trees with the wyverns followed him deep into the forest.

"Hai!" the purple hair girl nodded before dash straight at Martha with her comrade "Let's go, Jeanne."

Ruler and Rider launch at each other like 2 wolves. Their weapons met each other with fierce ferocity as sparks flew everywhere. Both combatants attack keep getting faster, threaten to break the sound barrier. Suddenly, the white-dress Servant start to pray to God, much to Jeanne confusion and in the next moment, a burst of white light released from her body, sent the French saint back a few meters.

Martha turn to her left and spot Marie and Mozarts. Without any hesitation, the saint slam her staff onto the ground as multiple white cannonball-like projectiles fired from the ground.

Luckily, Marie quickly activates **Alluring Nightingale** , one of her personal skill, by singing a short melody as a blue diamond wall rose up for a few seconds, completely block Martha attacks, before went back to the ground.

The red-dress Servant then her right hand up as multiple pink magical basketball-size balls fire from her index finger. However, Martha simply spin her staff like Lancer to deflect all of the magical projectiles. Suddenly, the white-dress saint was bind by line of notes, gift from Caster. Took this chance, Marie deliver a barrage of magical balls at Martha.

However, Marie attacks simply push the dragon saint back a few feets. The Rider Servant stood strong, thanks to her skill **Protection of the Faith**. The purple hair saint decide to counter back by slam her staff onto the ground with a loud thud.

Multiple column of light rise across the ground, force everyone to jump back to avoid. Seize this chance, Martha dash right in front of Mash while pointing the tip of her staff at the girl stomach. In the next seconds, a powerful white stream of light shot out, sent the purple hair girl through the trees before stop by a random boulder. The dragon saint then leap straight at Marie and Mozart as her staff glow a bright white light. While Caster was quick enough to summon a musical sheet act as a shield to protect both of them, the impact by the staff cause both Servants to flew into the trees as well.

While Martha speed is … fast, even for a Servant, but thanks to her skill **Revelation** , Ruler quickly turn around to block a staff strike before slam her flag down, results in a small shockwave that force the dragon saint to leap a few meters back.

Meanwhile, with Orb, the silver hero is trying to break this dragon-like kaiju shell but it seems the problem prove to be more than nuisance. Tarseque swing it long tail at the red Ultras but Orb simply leap back a few meters to avoid the attack.

Roar in anger, the dragon shot out another stream of flames but Orb swiftly jump right behind the creature, successfully dodge the attack, again. The hero try to grab Tarseque tail but before he could do it, the dragon delivers a powerful tail whip right in the face, sent the Ultras back a few meters as his body smash through the trees.

The silver hero stood up, shook his head from the impact to see the mini-kaiju is charging straight at him. Engulf his fist in fire, Orb dash straight at Tarseque, surprised the creature, and deliver a **Stobium Counter Zero** , a flaming punch used at point blank, at the dragon face, push the mini-kaiju back and stunt it.

"Time to end this fight, **Stobium Ray!** " Orb raise his right hand up as rainbow energy surround his body before the Ultras twist his body the right then put his arms in a cross shape. A powerful rainbow beam shot out, hitting the poor dragon right on the head and sent it a dozen meters back, smashing through the trees.

Back with Jeanne and Mash, both girls charge straight at Martha with superhuman speed. Jeanne slam her flag down again but Rider just simply leap back. However, Mash quickly jump up as well and deliver a shield bash at Martha. Unfortunately, the dragon saint use her giant staff to halted the strike before deliver a spin kick which push the Demi-Servant back to the ground.

After touch the ground, Martha raise her staff up and shot out another barrage of blue orbs at the Servants but Mash, with quick thinking, immediately activate **Transient Wall of Snowflakes** , one of her personal skill. In the next seconds, mysterious white light cover all of the Servants and protect them from the explosive balls.

Decide to end this fight, Marie, who just recover from the attack, let out a barrage of pink magical balls combine with Mozart **Eine kleine Nachtmusik (A Little Night Music)!** and deliver a devastated explosion, completely obliterated everything around them in 20 meters radius. Smoke could still see after the attacks.

After that, the situation suddenly turn silent, a deadly silent. Most of the trees around the Servants has been burned or blow away already, reveal a large open area. Everyone become tense than ever. Mash still held her shield tight until Martha step out from the smoke after a few seconds. Beside minor burns, the Dragon Saint seems unharmed. However, Rider suddenly let out a kind and sad smile.

"... I see, that's enough." the saint said

"Martha, did you-" Jeanne hesitate to asked

"Hold back? Of course not." the saint now has a faint smile on her face "This is fine, it's fine this way."

Suddenly, Orb land right next to Mash as red particles surround his body, turn him back to his human form "Is everyone alright?"

"We fine." Marie replied

Martha then turn serious "... listen, let me tell you one last thing. You'll never beat the dragon control by the Dragon Witch."

"There's only one way to surpass that type of dragon. Go to Lyon … the city once known as Lyon." the saint keep speaking as her yellow particles start to rise under her "It won't be saint who will defeat the dragon, nor a princess. Ever since the ancient time, only a "Dragon Slayer" is capable of killing a dragon."

Martha turned her attention to the dragon, which slowly disappears away "... Tarasque, I'm sorry." Rider is about to disappear too but a voice shout out, get her attention "Wait!"

"You knew that creature is no match to me, why are you still send it to a suicide fight?" Ritsuka asked

Martha turns her eyes to the group "I've no doubt about your power, mysterious giant, but I want to test them, to see if they're ready for the upcoming dangers." the saint closes her eyes with a sad smile "I hope I will be summoned properly next time."

After a few seconds of silent, Ritsuka turns to the hologram "Doctor, everyone, I think we should do what she said."

"Ritsuka, are you sure?" Romani asked with some hesitation.

"Yes, there are high possibilities that more Kaiju will be summoned by Alien Rayblood and I won't be there to help you guys to fight the dragon that Martha talk about. In that case, we will need every help we can get." the man then looks at the night sky "The final battle was about to begin."

 _ **To be continued ...**_


End file.
